The Metamorph
by Jaquelynn McKnight
Summary: Sesshomaru encounters a strange woman in his travels that is neither demon nor human, so what is she?
1. Tensaiga

**Update; I realize I miss-spelled Tensaiga, and many of you think I have the swords confused. I know which is which, my spelling just sucks, and the computer does not know how to correct Japanese. You'll notice I spelled one Tetsusaiga and the other Tetsaiga at first, because a friend of mine was ABSOLUTELY sure that was how it was spelled. I corrected this error at about chapter five when I went out and looked up the spelling myself. (I had gotten about 10 emails and 5 reviews saying it was wrong by then but they couldn't seem to agree on how it was spelled) I don't have time to go back and correct everything so just try to bare it past chapter five. I promise that it's worth it. If you get past chapter five and it's not, feel free to flame me.**

Jackie: Another round of insanity from yours truly! I usually write Trigun fanfics, but I'm broadening my base with my first ever Inuyasha fic. Don't forget to review. I can't keep my readers happy if they don't tell me what they want. Don't be shy about correcting my spelling of important character or object names. I'd like to get those right, but don't bother on weather the whether outside is good, I've never gotten that right and probably never will. If you can bare the bad spelling, I think you'll enjoy my fics.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I am in no way profiting from this.

Chapter One; Sesshomaru and the influence of Tetsusaiga

Morning sunlight broke through the branches of the trees and glittered the path in front of him as he walked on steadily. The birds sung their good morning songs and squirrels darted here and there gathering nuts for winter. Rin scurried with them, gathering flowers and chasing butterflies. In spite of this constant play, she did not slow him down. Jaken chased after her, constantly chastising her behavior, and lamenting over his fate in being a human's babysitter.

Sesshomaru was about to command Jaken to let her be, but the wind picked up. On it was the thick stench of human blood. LOTS of human blood.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said coldly, "You and Rin stay here."

"What is it, my lord?" Rin chimed.

"I have business to tend to," Sesshomaru started, "That is all you need know."

"How dare you question the great-" Jaken started.

"Let her be, Jaken," Sesshomaru said harshly, "I will return soon. Jaken, if Rin is not with you when I return your life will be forfeit."

Once when he left Rin with Jaken she'd been abducted by Kagura, soon after that she nearly died falling off a cliff. Why was she there? To save Jaken from poisoning, so Sesshomaru had taken to adding on that little threat.

With that he was off. He didn't even notice the mindless flattery that continued to spill from the lips of both of his vassals. A few miles up the path emptied into a clearing. Just as he arrived he was thrust back by a blinding flash of blue light. He held his good arm over his eyes, and the light scalded the skin of his forearm like boiling water. It was an attack made with pure, unbridled spiritual power.

When it subsided, he lowered his arm without as much as a flinch of pain. In the center of the clearing was a man in full armor, surrounded by dead soldiers and one very crispy and very dead thunder demon. What cloth could be seen between the shifting plates of the warrior's armor was red with blood. It was the most blood Sesshomaru had seen a mortal loose and still be able to stand. He attributed that to the person's spiritual power.

A warrior-monk barely standing, a dead demon, and a few dozen dead men was his full tally of the scene. With that he made his swift conclusions. The demon had obviously terrorized their village, and they were sent to kill it. It was no business that concerned him. As he turned to go, the man picked up a spear and started piercing and scraping the ground.

Sesshomaru's interest again returned. What could that man be thinking? He was digging something… A grave? Did he really mean to dig dozens of graves with a spear and in his current state? It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever witnessed. Stupid humans.

Still the man seemed to make progress. He carved out half of the first grave rather quickly. Then he wavered where he stood, and gripped the spear for support. Once steady, he started again, but this time he passed out totally.

"Well," Sesshomaru said to himself absently, "His wounds got the better of him."

Just as he was turning to go again Tetsusaiga pulsed. Sesshomaru glanced at the sword. There was always a good reason that the sword desired to be pulled, and so, Seshomaru drew the blade that would not cut living flesh. He followed its impulses to the man. The ground around him was purple with blood.

"This stupid mortal?" Sesshomaru said in an unreadable tone, with a slight narrowing of his golden eyes, "Why this particular one?"

In spite of his arguments, Tetsusaiga had never lead him wrong. In fact, without this 'useless' sword, as he had once put it, he would have been dead twice; Once in a battle against his aggravating whelp of a half-brother, and then again when he faced the resurrected leader of the panther demon tribe. Then there was Rin, sweet Rin, he would not let it be known but the little human was inspiring _uncomfortable _feelings of kinship. She was becoming his daughter by straight bond of the heart. How could he, Lord Sesshomaru, have such feelings of fatherly love for a human that would grow old and perish long before he would look even a day older?

But he did, and instead of being angry, he was grateful. He would not, could not, say it. But he was truly grateful. She was a ray of love and innocence that lit his ravaged, war-torn existence. He never smiled, but when Rin was around playing and looking up into his eyes, sometimes he felt like smiling back. Maybe one day he would.

So he drew his sword and did away with the creatures that came to take the man to the netherworld. The man groaned slightly and pushed up on all fours. His helmet slipped off his head and he turned his face up to look at the impressive demon lord. _A woman. _Sesshomaru thought with amazment.

Unnaturally silver-blue eyes, framed in long black eyelashes regarded him slowly. Her face was dirty, and her hair was matted with sweat and blood. That was when he smelled it. Her blood was different.

He bent closer and she did not retreat. He inhaled deeply. She did not smell human, and she did not smell like a demon. She did not reek like a half-breed either. She smelled as different from all three as a rabbit might smell. However, the air around her still crackled with spiritual energy. Only a human could wield the spiritual powers he'd just witnessed. And yet, there was the small issue of her aura. She was surrounded in the dark rivulets of a demon aura.

"What are you?" Sesshomaru asked so plainly he might have been asking for the time.

She did not answer, "I was dead. How is it that I am resurrected?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He expected to be answered when he asked a question. However, without so much as raising his voice he said, "I brought you back, but if you prefer I can undo what I've done. I ask a final time; what are you?"

"I am human," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "What do I look like?"

"I see," Sesshomaru said coldly and stood.

She must have been drenched in the demon's blood during the battle. Mixing with her own blood would explain the smell, and until the blood was purified she would appear to have a demonic aura. It made perfect sense.

"Wait, please!" The woman shouted, "Please, I beg you to resurrect my comrades."

"I was under no obligation to resurrect you," He said without turning back to her, "What makes you think I would do such a thing? I have nothing to gain."

"Please," the desperation was obvious in her voice, "Please, I will pledge my life in service to you. I will give you ten fortunes, anything you ask!"

He stopped and contemplated things for a moment. Another human female around… No readable emotion showed on his face, but beneath that was a war between disgust for the human race and his growing attachment to Rin. The woman was spiritually gifted, and might serve as an additional line of protection for Rin. Then again, she might just be another vassal that he spent far too much of his precious time protecting.

He didn't have time to take on and look after another _human. _ Not while he was in persuit of Naraku. Maybe when this was done, and Rin came to need or desire the companionship of her own race he would consider it. For now the timing was wrong, and he had no need of these "ten fortunes" she spoke of. He was about to continue to walk away when Tetsusaiga pulsed again. Sesshomaru looked down on it with palpable aggravation. _You'd better know what you're doing…_

"Say your good-byes," Sesshomaru said with no evidence of his aggravation as he drew his sword, "And meet me in the forest. It seems that I have some use for you."

With lightening speed he sliced through the many beings of the netherworld carefully avoiding the ones that surrounded the demon. How strange a day it was that he would come to the aid of humans and leave a demon to its fate. With a slight growl of disgust at this fact he vanished into the woods and waited for the human woman. _Tetsusaiga, again you lead me to save human lives…_

((O)) ((O)) ((O)) ((O)) ((O))

Jackie: see ya next update! 


	2. Resignation

Jackie: No reviews yet? Where are my readers?

DISCLAIMER: refer to chapter 1

888((O))888((O))888((O))888((O))888((O))888((O))888((O))888((O))888

Chapter 2; Resigning to One's Fate

A few brief moments later, she arrived. She had shed her armor and now only wore her blood-stained gi. The bottom was light blue silk and had two small slits up to her ankles to allow her more freedom of movement in spite of the gi being what most would consider too tight. Her top was of the traditional wrap-around style with silver ribbons as tie-offs peeking out from under a silver sash that sat snugly around her hips. A silver undershirt concealed, for modesty's sake, what the gi was not designed to conceal, and it had slits in each sleeve up to her elbows. Elaborate scrolls of silver and dark blue embroidery covered her light blue silk gi. At least, Sesshomaru could tell that it had once been light blue. Now it was purple with blood. It was a pity that such a beautifully crafted outfit was ruined in this way.

She wore a sword on her hip and a small silver shield bracer on her left wrist. Both pieces were ornate in nature. Sesshomaru made a new conclusion after observing her clothing and weapons. This woman was of noble birth. The strange scent of her nagged at him again. He turned to go and said, "When we stop for the night you will bathe and wash your garments as best you can. You will procure new clothes first thing in the morning."

"Yes," She said, and then softly added, "My lord."

He expected her hesitation. After being a noble herself she would not take naturally to her new subservient position. Not that he cared. She made the bargain, and she would have to learn to live with it. She followed in his footsteps quietly, and he could nearly smell the sorrow wafting off of her.

"You will have to get used to your new status," Sesshomaru said without regard, "And do so quickly. I have a ward whom I require protection and companionship for, and you will not set a bad example for her. Am I clear?"

He did not see her blink of confusion behind him, but he heard it in her voice, "I am to be a… Nanny?"

"And bodyguard," He added, "You pledged your life in service. It is my choice as to how that service is carried out, is it not?"

"Yes, my lord," the sound was a bit more natural this time.

Sesshomaru considered the issue settled and wasted no time in moving on to the next topic. He did not like to waste time in talk when action was so much more productive. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "I am Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the westlands."

He expected her to understand the reason for his introduction, and she did.

"I am Miyoiki (Mee-yoi-kee)," She gave no titles.

That was fitting. Now that she was his servant she had no titles to speak of. Her responsibilities lay with him. When they returned to the spot where he had left Rin, they made their introductions quickly. Rin tried to hide behind his leg.

"That's enough, Rin," Sesshomaru said without raising his voice, "You will trust her as you trust me. Talk to her, and treat her as though you've always known her."

Rin immediately obeyed. Miyoiki was speechless. She had never encountered such an odd little girl. No one in the group noticed one of Naraku's insects watching from above.

Naraku sat in his unnaturally dark room and laughed wickedly at what he beheld. He had studied sorcery as a human with avid interest. There was no mistaking the unnatural silver-blue eyes of a metamorph. _What luck…_He thought … _And that fool doesn't even realize what he has in his possession…_

He walked over to a bookcase where he kept various artifacts and books on the dark art of sorcery. He grasped an egg-shaped opal stone. He laughed to himself again. A metamorph would make an impressive addition to collection of weapons and slaves. Perhaps, if the old scripts could be believed, she would be so grand a weapon that he would no longer need Kana or Kagura. He could _invite _them back to his flesh.

((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))((((O))))

Jackie: Like? Don't like? REVIEW.


	3. Observing

Jackie: Still no reviews, maybe I should abandon this project. pout

DISCLAIMER: refer to chapter 1

(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())O(())

Chapter3; A Night of Observation

The group sat around the fire. Miyoiki had returned from her bath. Her black hair fell about her shoulders in wet curls and took on a red cast in the moonlight. The soft shimmer of her raven tresses caught his eyes, and Sesshomaru again appraised her.

Her face was heart shaped, and her features were finer and more delicate than that of most of the humans he had observed. Her eyes swiveled between the fire and Rin. Rin had eaten a full meal and was sleeping peacefully, but still Miyoiki watched over her like a tigress over her cub. Sesshomaru was pleased that she had so quickly taken her responsibility as Rin's protector to heart.

Miyoiki's clothes were still damp from being washed. There was no doubt that she was cold in the night air, but she did not show it. The only clue to the truth of her condition was picked up by Sesshomaru's keen sense of observation. Her right arm was propped on her knee which was pulled into her chest. In this position the slits in her gi revealed her skin, and Sesshomaru's skilled eyes picked out the goose bumps on her forearm.

He noticed also that she had a woman's shape, and lean, curvy features, but beneath it was the ripple of muscle that only came from years of hard training. Her silver-blue eyes seemed to glow like that of an animal when they caught the light. She was impressive, for a human.

He was again affronted by her smell, but before he thought to question her his eyes caught something else. It was hard to see with the white light of the moon and the orange glow of the fire casting conflicting shadows on her face, but her lips were turning blue. Would she die of hypothermia before stating her discomfort? Foolish human.

"Here," He said with a slight hint of irritation, "Take off those wet clothes and get warm. I will not have Rin wake up and find you frozen over her."

Out of protection of his assets rather than concern he stripped off his armor and the top of his gi. He threw the top at her, along with a large pelt from Ah-Un's saddle. He replaced his armor over the second layer of his coat. He was considerably taller than her, and reasoned that he only need give her the one article of clothing to cover her enough for her human senses of modesty. The pelt would keep her warm.

Miyoiki watched in shock as Sesshomaru stood and stripped off his armor with only one arm. As he stripped off one of his tops as well, for the briefest of moments, she glimpsed a hint of the figure he hid beneath his several layers. Not that she was interested. She was merely assessing him as he had been doing to her all night.

His top landed in her cold, numb hands, and she could only stare as he put his armor back on. He turned to her and she just sat there. How had he seen through her? She had spent years mentally conditioning herself to not show discomfort of any kind.

But that wasn't the only thing that left her in a state of shocked paralysis. His face was so feminine, but lacked any hint of warmth or emotion. She was taken aback by the intensity of his stare, and the complete abandonment of feeling in them. He was not normal, even for a demon. Demons had emotions, and expressed them with savage overstatement. He was cold calculation, he was ice made flesh, he was fluid and deadly… He was a killer, an instrument of death. She doubted the loss of one of his arms had proven to be any great hindrance. What was he doing with a human child and what had she gotten herself in to?

"Did you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked, "Or have you already frozen?"

She snapped back to reality and stood quickly, giving him a bow as she stood.

"S-sorry, my lord," She apologized, "I will be back in mere moments."

"See that you are," Sesshomaru said as she disappeared into the forest.

He was only aggravated that she did not follow his order immediately. He hadn't noticed that she was staring at him. Sesshomaru was used to being stared at. Even the members of Inuyasha's little band had gaped at him in turn upon first seeing him face to face. He sat down and listened to the underbrush rustling as she changed clothes. Then he heard her approach and looked up from the fire.

She was hanging her wet clothes over the limbs of trees. As she stood on her tip-toes the muscles of her long slender legs flexed and jumped. His eyes wandered over her again. Yes, she was impressive… For a human.

He looked back at the fire as she finished. Not that he was averting his eyes. He was simply done looking…

...o……O……o……O……o……O……o……O……o……O……o……

Jackie: Well, I'm going to move on to other projects until I get some reviews. NO use continuing this if no one is reading it.


	4. Meany

Jackie: Well, it seems I have an audience after all. I'll make you a deal. You keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing.

This chapter doesn't have much to offer in action, but it is important to the story I have in mind, and has the slightest hint of a romance if you look for it.

Chapter 4; He's so MEAN.

The next morning Miyoiki rose early and made quick work of changing into her dried clothes. After a night in his coat she was quite sure she would have his scent permanently implanted in her memory. It was undeniably male, a powerful scent, and yet, somehow sweet. She folded his garment carefully and set it beside him, assuming that the fact that his eyes were shut meant he was asleep. Without opening his eyes he said, "You will gather breakfast for the others. They will be fed and ready to depart in one hour."

He opened his eyes and stood, carrying his top off with him. She watched him until he disappeared into the forest. The air around her sparked with spiritual energy. Darn that demon for getting the jump on her again! He was so cold, so arrogant, and… And he… he… She didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She stood slowly and then busied herself with his orders. By the time he returned they were ready and waiting.

She waited for the praise that never came. She scolded herself for expecting it. He was obviously not the type to give praise. Still, she could not help glaring at his back as he led them on. Mid-day they stopped. He handed her some money and told her to fetch clothing that wasn't stained with blood, and to also fetch some food for lunch. The little toad that accompanied him had a smug smile on his face, as if enjoying some unknown pleasure at her expense.

Jaken was used to being the one ordered here and there. In spite of his displeasure at seeing his lord return home with another stray human, Jaken was quite enjoying being higher on the list than _someone_. The group sat together and waited for her return. Jaken actually got to relax for a change.

She returned some time later with the food, a bundle of clothing and the portion of Sesshomaru's money that she did not spend. As they sat Sesshomaru looked at Miyoiki's new outfit. It was deep red with white and gold paintings and embroidery on it. She wore a black sash around it that matched her black pants. It wasn't as fine as the gi as she'd worn before, but was still flashy and ornate in comparison to typical human outfits. He wondered where she had found it. He didn't think the village that they were near was big enough to have a shop with such fine clothing.

He could see that it wasn't silk. It didn't hang on her the way her other outfit had. The neckline was high enough that she didn't need an undershirt to conceal her breasts. Sesshomaru stared for just a moment. The very top of her cleavage could be seen at the bottom of the neckline. The rounded tops of what must be the world's most perfect breasts teased his eyes. Maybe she _did _need an undershirt. He growled in spite of himself. Not out of lust, but because _his_ vassals should always be dressed appropriately.

"Miyoiki," Sesshomaru started, "You will put on an undershirt at once, and be mindful of the example you are setting for Rin."

Both Rin and Miyoiki had been laughing in conversation when he broke in. They startled and looked up to him. Miyoiki blinked and stuttered, "M-my lord?"

"I said cover yourself," There was no change in his tone.

Miyoiki nodded and went into the forest. Rin looked up at her lord and said, "My lord, I don't understand. Miyoiki was fully covered."

"I will not explain myself, Rin," Was his cold answer.

Again there was no change in the tone of his voice. There was never any change in the tone of his voice, or it was so slight that she was not sensitive to it, Miyoiki thought. Such a cold, heartless man, with a cold, heartless voice.

It slid off of Rin as it normally did, and she went back to eating. Miyoiki returned shortly later with an undershirt on, and her contorted expression did little to conceal her anger at being chastised. That was alright, she could be angry, as long as she didn't not verbalize it. He expected his vassals to obey; they didn't have to like it. Besides, all this talking he'd been doing lately was wearing on his patience. It was a waste of time.

They finished their meal and started again on their Journey. Rin lagged behind with Miyoiki for a change. Sesshomaru's keen ears picked up on their conversation in spite of their whispering. Rin tugged on Miyoiki's shirt and asked, "What was wrong with the way you were dressed."

"Nothing," Miyoiki stated, "I have _never_ been accused of being indecently dressed. If anything, I'd say my choice in clothing is very conservative in nature."

"Conservative?" Rin asked.

"It means, eh," Miyoiki struggle, "Reserved."

"Oh," Rin said, "You look angry."

"I am," Miyoiki answered honestly, "He is a powerful demon lord, he should expect obedience, but does he have to be so cold and cutting? He didn't even notice how quickly I had you all ready this morning or how quickly I returned with lunch. There was no comment on my choice of food, so I have no idea if he liked it or not. Is he impossible to please? I'm trying to be a good servant, and I will honor my pledge if it kills me. I just wish he wasn't so… Mean."

"He's not mean," Rin almost shouted, "You just don't understand him yet!"

Still, he pretended not to hear her defending him. He did not care what Miyoiki thought of him. The important part of her statement was _I will honor my pledge if it kills me._ He admired her sense of duty.

"I hope your right," Miyoiki tried the sooth Rin, "And perhaps I shouldn't be so quick to judge."

Miyoiki smiled and patted Rin's head as she said, "Thanks for talking to me, I feel much better."

Rin squealed slightly with delight and ran off to resume her constant play. The wind picked up and carried Miyoiki's frustrated scent. Apparently she'd lied about being comforted by the talk. He was getting used to the strange nature of her scent; after all, she'd worn the top of his gi all night. He was practically bathing in her scent. It alarmed him at just how little that bothered him.

They made camp late that night. Rin was unusually restless. Miyoiki cradled Rin in her lap and said, "I should think you would be exhausted after all the playing and walking you do. Is there something I can do to help you sleep? How about a drink or a bed time story?"

Miyoiki seemed to fall into the maternal nature of her role with great skill. Sesshomaru knew by further observations that, despite what many human's thought, not all human females took to the role of 'mother' very well. Miyoiki seemed completely natural in her care of Rin. Sesshomaru assumed that she had worked with children before. Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned out, "Will you sing to me?"

Miyoiki colored slightly and noticed Sesshomaru staring at her. Her blush deepened under the strength of his gaze. Her embarrassment melted into anger as she noticed that he was not looking at her like a man looked at a woman. He was coldly weighing her interaction with Rin. _Just waiting for me to slip up, aren't you? I won't give you the satisfaction._

She tried to soften her expression and looked back down at Rin. She began to sing and all eyes, including those of Ah-Un fell upon her. Sesshomaru had never heard so lovely a sound from human or demon, but not a hint of surprise touched his features. He noticed Jaken openly gaping at Miyoiki, and Ah-Un settled into a restful trance. He watched intently as Miyoiki rocked young Rin in her arms. Miyoiki wasn't half done with the song when the soothing nature of her voice enticed Rin into slumber.

Miyoiki smiled softly. For the briefest of moments the air around Miyoiki seemed to change. She was surrounded in and unworldly glow. The same glow he'd always seen around his mother when she smiled at him. An unfamiliar and unwelcome ache invaded his senses. He felt remorse again for the loss of his mother, mixed with some new feeling of… Protectiveness? Toward Miyoiki.

He turned from her, breathed in the last lingering remnants of her scent on his coat, and looked down at Tetsusaiga. What was it that the sword was attempting to drive him towards in taking on this woman? He was feeling unbalanced, and he didn't like it. The wind picked up and he could smell that her aggravation had returned. He looked up and she was staring at him.

Her silver-blue eyes flickered and flashed. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line of discontentment. Quite a change from the warm motherly look that had, mere moments ago, graced her features. She stood with her bundle in hand and asked, "May I be excused to bathe, my lord. I have seen to Rin's needs."

He fought the urge to smile. He found himself admiring her again. A noble, reduced to servitude. She obviously didn't like it, but she really was making a good attempt at it. He nodded to her and she walked past him in a huff. He remembered her conversation with Rin and said, "You did well today, Miyoiki."

Miyoiki nearly tripped on thin air. She blinked and looked back at him as though doubting her ears. When she regained her composure, she smiled. He had seen that she had many ways of smiling. She had a forced smile she gave to Jaken, a friendly smile she gave when nodding to Rin while they talked, and the motherly smile she gave to Rin tonight. This new smile was soft and sweet, it was a physical battle not to return it. She blushed ever so slightly and said, "Thank you, my lord."

The tone of her voice had changed as well. It was like a caress of the wind across his face. She disappeared into the dark and he stared at the place where she had stood moments ago. When he looked back Jaken, and Ah-Un were asleep. Apparently Rin wasn't the only one soothed to sleep by Miyoiki's beautiful voice. He looked into the fire and tried to make sense of it all.

What was this feeling he'd felt for Miyoiki when she was singing? Why had he felt compelled to praise her, and then he'd almost smiled at her? Why did he suddenly feel like there was something missing now that she was gone? He looked down at Tetsusaiga and wondered again. _What are you driving me to?_

))69O69(())69O69(())69O69(())69O69(())69O69(())69O69(())69O69(())69((

Jackie; Remember, I'm a sucker for reviews.


	5. Reflection

Jackie; Yay, I have readers!

DISCLAIMER; refer to chapter 1

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5; Reflection

Miyoiki settled into the hot spring, leaving her clothes and weapons on the rocky shore. She leaned against a large rock and sighed.

_He is not mean! You just don't understand him yet!_

Rin's words echoed in her mind. Was she right? Just as Miyoiki left, seemingly out of nowhere, lord Sesshomaru had praised her for the first time. She was so satisfied by it that she smiled, and for a split second she could have sworn he was going to smile back. There was something in his golden eyes...

She would be logical about this. One compliment did not redeem him any more than two days in his service condemned him. What did she know about him? He could use his sword to resurrect life somehow. He had saved her. Though cold and unfeeling at first glance, he had taken on a human ward with no hope to see any benefit from it. He was emotionless and treated speech as if it were an inconvenience. He was a demon, and demon's despise humans. _Rin…_ He was a collection of contradictions.

_And those eyes…_ She had the sudden urge to cover herself, and crossed her arms over her chest. Who was he really? What made him the way he was? She looked down into the water at herself and scowled.

She had no shortage of suitors at her castle, and had always thought of herself as beautiful. But the way he would look at her, like he was dissecting an insect he would rather squash beneath his boot, made her feel repulsive. Then there was his expressionless voice… She shivered. His rich, baritone voice, that sent vibrations through her, and yet, never sharpened or softened to give any hint of what he was thinking while he spoke. Not that he spoke much. That compliment had been the only time he'd spoken without demanding information or issuing an order.

But he had complimented her. Did she really have the right to judge him after only two days? She was spoiled by her life at the palace. In spite of harsh physical and mental training, she had become accustomed to constant and mindless praise. Maybe this new assignment was a blessing, a means with which to better herself. She had heard it said that one should do something for the satisfaction of doing it, not the praise that followed.

She sighed. It was good advice. She always gave good advice, but she still felt shell shocked. She had been dumped from one extreme to the other. She had been taken from a place of constant flattery to a place of constant beratement.

That wasn't fair to him either. It wasn't like he was following her around telling her that she did a poor job of things. He just never said anything. Somehow that seemed much worse to her. She had no idea where she stood with him.

Just then she heard a soft 'kurplunk' in the water. She looked around, but no one was there. Just her imagination, she supposed. She finished cleaning herself and headed back to camp. As she left a man emerged from the shadows with a goofy smile on his face.

"All clear!" Miroku chimed, "The danger has passed!"

"And just what kind of danger where you keeping us from the hot spring over?" Sango growled.

"Just some bandits," Miroku said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Yeah, right," Kagome huffed.

"Truly!" Miroku insisted, "Bandits bathe too you know, and I didn't want them two see you lovely ladies and cause any problems!"

He grasped Sango's hand, rubbed it against his cheek and said, "Especially you, my sweet Sango, but if it came to it, you know I would lay down my life for you."

Sango blushed bright red and thumped him over the head with her free hand as she said, "Would you knock it off! Now go back to the camp and keep Inuyasha company or I'll give you a matching lump for the other side of your thick skull!"

Miroku did as he was told. After all, he'd had his peek for the night. He was just grateful that kicking that stone into the water hadn't given him away. He settled by the fire and noticed that Inuyasha was sniffing the air curiously.

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru is nearby," He answered, "I can smell him."

"Should I get the girls so we can go look for him?" Miroku asked.

"Nah," Inuyasha answered, "If he were here for us he'd have made it known by now."

Back at Sesshomaru's campsite, Miyoiki returned. Sesshomaru was staring in a direction as though he expected something was coming. Miyoiki took her place by Rin and asked, "Is there a problem, my lord?"

"There is no problem," He answered with the same cold voice.

Yet, he continued to stare in that direction. Miyoiki fought the urge to glare at him. Instead she laid down beside Rin and went to sleep. She needed more time to observe her new lord. When she drew her final conclusion it would be a fair one.

Naraku smiled cruelly while observing through the eyes of his poisonous insects. How fortunate that both of his most bitter enemies were so close. When he took power over the metamorph he would wipe both brothers from the face of the planet.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Jackie: Thanks for reviewing. The more you review, the more I feel compelled to write!


	6. The Plot Thickens

Jackie: Thank you so much for reviewing! I've been working very hard on this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: refer to chapter one

iiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiiiiiIIIiiii

Miyoiki fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru had noticed that the night before had been somewhat restless for Miyoiki. Had he inspired this peaceful slumber with just one passing comment? It wasn't as if he had lavished affections her. Just one compliment and a true enough one at that. If it is true, is it not more of an observation than a compliment? He watched her sleeping, and the soft smile he'd seen curve her lips earlier returned.

The night was chilly and the fire was dying. Jaken snored heavily, but it never seemed to wake Ah-Un or Rin. For Miyoiki's part, she did not stir. When the wind picked up Miyoiki and Rin shivered. If Sesshomaru were the kind to frown, he would have. He reached beside him, grasped a log, and tossed it on the fire. Still Rin shivered, and, as if by instinct, Miyoiki curled around her to gift Rin with more body heat. Sesshomaru collected the pelt he'd given Miyoiki the night before and covered his two human females. _Quite a collection you have compelled me to take on, Tetusaiga._

Miyoiki let out a deep sound. It sounded remarkably like a purr, but what struck him was the inhuman hum of it. He was quite sure he had never heard a human make such a sound. Her odd scent invaded him, and even in sleep he could feel spiritual power radiating off of her. His eyes narrowed. It was close to her skin, so close that it might be missed. Purple and Magenta waves rippled around her. A demon aura.

He reached out and touched her exposed forearm, disbelievingly. It simply was not possible for a demon aura and spiritual energy to be in one being. They were conflicting energies. The claw of his index finger absently continued to trace circles on her forearm, and before he knew it he was less interested in this conflict and more interested in how smooth and soft her skin was. She startled beneath him and he looked up at her face, into her open eyes. Golden eyes stared into the flash of silver, and he forgot what he was curious about completely. His mind was foggy. He felt drugged.

He took in a ragged breath and stood. He took his place by the fire again and said, "Rin was shivering. You should have made sure she was covered before you went to sleep."

"Yes, my lord," Miyoiki said shakily and pretended to go back to sleep.

_The way he was touching me…_ She shivered, but not from the cold. The feel of one sharp claw tracing over her skin as lightly as a feather had sent shivers down her spine and woke her from the depths of dreamless slumber. She fought the urge to caress the tingling that still danced on her arm. His face never changed, but his eyes had gone from curious to completely uncertain. _He looked so lost…_ Was she imagining it?

_You just don't understand him yet!_

She tried vainly to return to the peaceful sleep that she had accomplished mere moments ago.

Her scent had intensified, and it fluctuated every passing minute. She was confused about something. His head still felt hazy. He had to concentrate. What had he been doing there? Why was he touching her? _Her scent… _Yes, the scent, and then the crackle of spiritual energy, and finally the demon aura. _She's lying to me, she's not human…_

Then there was the way her eyes had hypnotized him. Was it some sort of spell? Yes, there were plenty of demonesses that used similar tricks. Now that he knew what it was, he could avoid it. He looked over at her, and remembered two big blue eyes with the sparkle of silver looking into his, threatening to pull him. Perhaps it was already too late to avoid her enchantment. Jaken had some gift with these things. He would consult Jaken in the morning.

The next morning, while Rin and Miyoiki packed, Sesshomaru bid Jaken to walk with him. After a long walk in silence Jaken asked, "Is there something to wish of me, my lord?"

"Your gift for dispelling enchantments," Sesshomaru answered plainly.

Jaken blink, "What enchantment has been placed upon you? It must be very powerful to concern my great lord Sesshomaru."

"Some sort of charm," Sesshomaru said in his usual, unreadable tone.

Jaken stopped in his tracks. He had a knack for seeing enchantments; charm gave its victims a pinkish glow. He saw no such glow around his lord. He scratched his head and Sesshomaru stopped, peering back at Jaken over his right shoulder.

"Well, what is it?" Sesshomaru said a bit more intensely.

"N-nothing, my lord," Jaken sputtered, "It's just that I don't see any such incantation upon you."

So, it was so powerful and discrete a spell that not even Jaken could single out and dispel it with the staff of two heads. There was only one thing to do. He would pull Miyoiki aside and confront her tonight. He said nothing to Jaken in response, and turned so that he could return to camp. As usual, Jaken was too slow and Sesshomaru stepped right on him as he strode back to Miyoiki and Rin.

Miyoiki touched her forearm lightly, and heat built in the very core of her being. If not for the lost look in his eyes, she would have sworn he meant it as a gesture of lust. It had certainly invoked feelings of lust in her.

And why not? She would be less than human to think he wasn't handsome. He had a deadly charm around him. Regardless of what any woman says, in bed they want a predator. They want a man who sees his prey, brings it under his fierce manly power, and scorches his catch on the flames of passion. At least, that was what she had observed. She shivered as feelings of arousal stirred up inside her. He was definitely that. A man that devoured his prey whole. She shook it off and tried to clear her head.

She knew what lust was, but she also knew what love was. She had made a vow long ago not to let her self be ruled by the instant gratification of flesh on flesh. She wanted something more. She very much doubted that the man who could ice over hell with the coldness of his voice would be able to supply that special something she so desperately wished for. With a determined expression on her face she waited with Ah-Un and Rin for her lord to return.

Sesshomaru returned and a hellish trek began. He walked them hard, and didn't stop for lunch. Rin set her face in stern determination. To Miyoiki it was obvious that Rin, in spite of her normal boundless energy, could not keep this pace. In one graceful potion, and without breaking her stride, Miyoiki grabbed Rin about her waist and sat her on Ah-Un's saddle.

"Since our lord is in too much of a hurry, my lady," Miyoiki ground out, making a point to be heard by Sesshomaru, "I'm afraid you will be eating in the saddle today."

"Okay," Rin replied meekly, her exhaustion apparent.

Sesshomaru did not even flinch which made Miyoiki's rage intensify. Miyoiki scrambled to keep up while simultaneously riffling through Ah-Un's saddlebags for a ration of dried meat and one of the small rolls she had bought. She gave them to Rin along with a water flask, and continued to glare at Sesshomaru's back as he continued his relentless pace.

Sesshomaru picked up his pace about an hour later. Jaken and Ah-Un were having problems keeping up now. Rin passed out on the saddle, and Miyoiki was slick with sweat. Was he running from something?

Sesshomaru smiled, no one would see it with him in front of them. No one was complaining, not even his new charge. She'd had some training wherever she had lived previously, but he doubted she had ever had to keep this kind of pace up for nearly twelve hours. She had fed Rin, but made no move to feed herself. She really was incredible. Whatever she was.

That was part of the reason for the quickness of his steps today. He wanted to see what she could take. He had a scientific fascination with her. What benefits came from a being who could wield both spiritual and demonic powers? How far could she be pushed before she exhausted both of them?

His other reason was to keep ahead of his half-brother.

"If you hadn't noticed," Miyoiki shouted four hours past sundown, "Rin has been passed out for some time and Jaken and Ah-Un don't look like they are much longer for this world."

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and turned as he asked, "Are you questioning my leadership? I have lead these two longer than you have been alive, I know their limits. Perhaps, _you_ are tired."

The only change in his voice, the only emphasis, the only hint of emotion, centered on the world 'you'. This made it even more obvious. He glared at him, her teeth clenched and her demon aura came alive around her. It was her spiritual energy that was down staged this time.

"_I_ am only stating the obvious," She said too calmly.

She mimicked his tone exactly, striking the same note of emphasis. Now he was angry. No one mocked this Sesshomaru. He smiled and Jaken cringed, Jaken almost felt sorry for Miyoiki. Jaken whispered to her, "I would start running. He never smiles unless…"

He deliberately trailed off, but Miyoiki picked up where he left off, "Unless what? I am doing my job. I am protecting Rin. If he continues this pace tomorrow he will damage her health."

Miyoiki closed in on him. She stood a mere pace from him, looking him right in the eye. She said it again, "I am charged with her safety and well-being, and I WILL protect her as promised… Even from you."

His smile faded. Regardless of her disrespect, she had a point. He looked over at Rin; exhaustion had made her completely limp in Ah-Un's saddle. He did not want to hurt Rin; he just hadn't considered her in his little test of Miyoiki. Still his expression did not falter nor did the coldness of his voice.

"Jaken, make camp," Sesshomaru ordered, "Miyoiki, see to Rin, and then meet me one mile north of here."

With that he was gone. Miyoiki pulled Rin off the saddle, and Rin was too exhausted to stir in her arms. Remembering the previous night, Miyoiki wrapped her in a pelt and laid her close to the fire Jaken was building.

Jaken felt compelled to warn Miyoiki. After all, she was right, any longer and he would have fallen terminally behind. Ah-Un fell down rather than lying down and was completely out in seconds. Jaken grabbed her sleeve as she passed and said, "Your best hope is that he will kill you quickly. Beg if you have to, he can do far worse than kill you before the night is done."

"He will not kill me," Miyoiki said plainly, "Because he is cold and logical. Didn't you see his expression change? He knows I'm right."

"Right you may be," Jaken whispered, "But no one disrespects my great lord Sesshomaru. The only one who has lived after such insolence in Kagura, and I think the reason is because it was far more torturous to allow her to live in her condition."

Miyoiki could not think of a response. She nodded and walked off to the north. Did he really mean to kill her? She was right. He knew she was right. He wouldn't have listened if she hadn't made a fuss, would he? Damn it all, she would not die tonight. Her eyes began to glow with blue and silver flames. She stepped out onto a clearing, where he was waiting for her.

"No human I have ever known is capable of that," Sesshomaru said, "So I will ask you a final time. What are you?"

"Capable of what?" Miyoiki asked, completely unaware of the flames that licked outward from her eyes.

"Don't play dumb," Sesshomaru said, "Capable of radiating fire from their eyes."

"Fire?" She asked and the fire died off.

She reached into her pack and pulled out a hand mirror. She looked at herself but it was already too late. The fire was gone. She looked up at Lord Sesshomaru and asked, "Are you feeling alright? Maybe the pace was too fast for you."

"Now you are insulting me," he hissed, "Again. You were lucky to survive your outburst earlier. Do not try me further or you will not survive this night."

To illustrate the point, Sesshomaru whipped out his one arm and his poison whip lashed out, cutting off a lock of her hair. She did not flinch or show fear. She merely looked at him and said, "I fail to see how doing the job you asked me to do is showing you disrespect. The fact that I would take my station so seriously as to stand up, even to you, in her defense, in fact pays you a compliment. I do my job, as you asked it of me, and I do it well."

She had a point again. Damn that was aggravating. He whipped his whip out again to even out the haircut on the other side of her head and said, "You disrespect me by lying to me. You sparkle with spiritual energy and yet you have a demon aura. You are not human."

"I was born in a small village to a noble family," She started, "Born to a human mother and a human father, both of whom were spiritually gifted. I fail to see how it is possible for me to be anything but human."

Miyoiki started to draw her sword, but her eyes moved from Sesshomaru to the tree behind him. Sesshomaru's whip flung over his shoulder and cut down the tree behind him. Standing there was a shocked and bewildered incarnation by the name of Kagura. She pulled a feather from her hair and fled. Sesshomaru watched her disappear into the sky, and then looked down at Miyoiki who was also watching Kagura disappear into the sky. Miyoiki sheathed her sword.

Kagura had not stopped to talk, so she was spying. If she was spying, Naraku was planning. However, what bothered him is that he had not known she was there until Miyoiki indicated her presence. Miyoiki looked at him and asked, "Who was she?"

"Wind sorceress Kagura," He answered.

Miyoiki nodded, and said, "Now, about my humanity."

She drew her blade again and moved to cut her arm as she said, "I will prove it with my blood. I bleed red, just like any other human."

Before he could stop her she made a long cut on her forearm without even flinching. She tossed the blood soaked instrument to his feet. She smiled and said, "You are a dog demon lord, are you not? I am surprised I would have to go this far. Can you not smell my humanity? I'm sure you can smell it in my blood."

The metallic scent was definitely blood. Every form of blood had that metallic smell, but it was not human blood. There was no mistaking it for that. He picked up her blade and tossed it back to her. She had cut herself to prove her point. She was convinced that she was human, or she would not have been so drastic. He would get no answers from her.

His blood ran cold when he remembered Kagura's spying. He had a feeling that Naraku knew exactly what Miyoiki was. He watched Miyoiki clean her blade and sheath it. Then she set about wrapping her wounded arm. _Naraku knows, and he's planning something. _ Sesshomaru's hand went to his blade. Miyoiki would be used against him, against Rin. His grip tightened on the hilt of tokijin. She would not be expecting it, busy with her arm; it would be quick and merciful.

He froze. For the first time in his life he froze. Her blue eyes had caught him. They stared at his hand. Her left hand was frozen on the tie of her bandage, and her left arm was still positioned to be bandaged. She shivered, and the wind carried her scent. A small amount of fear, some anger, and the rest was gut wrenching sadness.

"Don't do it, my lord," She said softly, "Please. If you draw that sword I will be forced to fight you, and I don't want to because one of us will end up dead."

Normally he would have thought she was being cocky but the sadness in her scent was overpowering. She sincerely did not want to fight him. The thought of one of them getting hurt or dying, physically pained her. Tetsusaiga pulsed angrily at him, and his hand dropped from Tokijin. He walked past her back to camp without explaining himself. Miyoiki dropped to her knees where she had stood and wept.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Jackie; I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Miyoiki

Jackie: sorry this chapter took so long. I'm swamped with schoolwork!

……………………………

Chapter 7; Miyoiki

two months later

"They are close enough now," Naraku smiled.

"If you wanted them closer, why you didn't just drop the barrier," Kagura said, "Then your scent would have brought them running."

"You have so little patience, Kagura," He said with a cruel chuckle, "They have been falling in love this whole time. When I pluck her from his arms, or _arm_, and use her to kill him and his half-brother, it will make the moment that much sweeter."

Kagura's eyes narrowed and she left. She could not stomach his presence any longer. Naraku pulled out a familiar white stone and began to chant. He watched Miyoiki through the eyes of his insects as he chanted and waited for her to come under his control.

But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He growled with frustration and glared down at the stone. He plucked a large, black leather bound book and furiously riffled through its pages. With a scowl he scanned the desired portion of the text. Then he shut the book slowly and put it back on the shelf.

"Hmm, how inconvenient," He growled, "I need to know how old the girl is."

………………………………..

Miyoiki tucked the pelt around Rin tightly and sat down by Ah-Un. Ah purred happily at her while Un rested its head in her lap. Beasts had always taken to her, and it seemed two-headed dragons were no exception. She gently patted their heads, and they gurgled with contentment. Rin was sleeping peacefully, Ah-Un was certainly in good spirits, and even Jaken had started to show a certain kinship to her. The only one who never seemed to change or adjust was looking off into the distance, sitting a mere four feet away.

He would never adjust; he was so proud and pompous that he expected the situation to adjust to him. She remembered that night as if it were yesterday; the night he had meant to kill her while her guard was down. She had crumbled to the ground and wept with relief when he decided not to. When she returned to camp, things had continued in their normal rhythm as though nothing had happened. As Ah-Un began to fall asleep she gently moved Un's head down off her lap. Loud snores from across the campsite alerted her that Jaken had fallen asleep as well.

As much as she felt she should be afraid, she wasn't. He had chosen not to slay her, and she did not think he was a man who changed his mind easily. She had been nervous the first few days but, it had passed as she watched him. She noticed how his cold eyes would dart around and his ears would twitch if he didn't know exactly where Rin was. Was this as close as he came to expressing worry? Every now and then Rin would put on some little unorganized performance and sing words that she made up as she went. Sesshomaru would watch, and Miyoiki could almost feel that he wanted to smile, but he never did.

Miyoiki stared at him. Every time she got a piece to the puzzle of lord Sesshomaru she got hungry to know more. If he wanted to smile, why didn't he? Why had he wanted to kill her that night, and what had made him rethink it? Why does someone so perfectly manufactured for killing carry a sword that brings life? Why does someone who constantly expresses contempt for the human race have a human ward?

He had a hard, thick wall around him. He was a cold calculating killer, but beneath that surface was?... A father? Rin's father? Yes… She had a feeling she was starting to see beneath the surface. If she was right, there could be only one reason he would want her dead.

"You thought I was a threat," Miyoiki broke the silence, "Why?"

His eyes moved to her, no expression hit his face, but she had learned to become sensitive to even the slightest flicker in his eyes. For a split second she could see that she had surprised him. He turned his head mechanically toward her.

He was so disgusted with himself lately. He had almost smiled and laughed many times in the company of Rin and Miyoiki. So far, they had not caught these unguarded moments in which he lost control. So far…

Worse than that, he had taken to staring at Miyoiki when she wasn't looking. When he could not openly stare he found reason to look in any direction that would let his peripheral vision drown in the sight of her. Tonight she was wearing his favorite outfit. It was a white satin tunic with silver and blue embroidery that brought out her shimmering silver eyes. In the firelight her fine features seemed even finer, casting sharp shadows across her heart-shaped face. Her black hair reached out into the night and trapped the firelight in glowing red highlights.

Her bracer lay beside her, and she held her sheathed sword like a cane, leaning into it slightly where she sat. Her full lips were parted, and she licked them unconsciously in a way that made his uncivilized half howl. That half of him took particular notice of the smoothness of her skin, the fullness of her breasts and hips, and her long, long legs.

Lust… Not an unfamiliar feeling. He was a demon and had periods where he felt almost driven to insanity with the need to mate. However, he had long ago learned to control those urges. What troubled him was the fact that he was no where near such a cycle, and his growing lust for her was nearing unbearable. What would he feel when he came into cycle?

Troubles. He had so many troubles these days. He was trying to find Naraku, and simultaneously avoid his brother. He would not have that half-demon see him with his human charges. He had meant to do so by staying ahead, but Rin simply couldn't keep up. For that matter, it seemed that no one could keep up with him except for Miyoiki.

Aside from his lust for her, he had grown to admire her. She never complained, she was an eager subject who always did what she was told, and yet she never let go of her noble pride. He could see it in the way she held her shoulders back, and the lift of her chin. She did what she was told but her body language said, "I'm listening to you, like I should, but not because you are better than me."

Because it was her duty. Duty was important to her. Honor was important to her; the same way that it had always mattered above all things to him. Then there was Rin, who also seemed to matter greatly to the both of them.

And Miyoiki was so observant. Two days after their 'fight' she had confronted him with the suspicion that they were both chasing after someone and being chased by someone else. She had demanded the truth, and when he tried to answer simply, she demanded the details. She now knew intimately who Inuyasha was, and who Naraku was.

She had listened, absorbing it all. She could tell when, even in the details, he was leaving things out about his mother and exactly why he wanted to kill his half-brother. But she only pressed for details that she seemed to find important, or was she avoiding what she could tell caused him distress to tell? Could she see that deeply into him?

After hundreds of years of being the master of cold control was there someone he could not fool? He could feel her seeping through cracks in his resolve that he did not know existed. It was, in a word, disturbing. He didn't even know what she was.

He shouldn't be surprised that she now confronted him with this. Wasn't it only a matter of time before her keen sense deduced his reasoning? Before he met her, he would have said that it was impossible for anyone but him to know his true motives.

Miyoiki's silver-blue eyes regarded him. He loved those eyes. Wait… Loved?

"My lord?" Miyoiki asked.

He realized he hadn't responded to her. On the wind he caught the scent of Naraku and he stood. For once, Naraku couldn't have had better timing.

"It will have to wait," he said, "Stay here and guard Rin."

With that he was gone.

……………….

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku laughed.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air, and lashed his whip out, decapitating the puppet. Knowing that Naraku was still listening, Sesshomaru said, "If you want to talk to me, Naraku. Do it in person."

"Temper, temper," His voice chimed from another puppet, "I only want to talk about your beautiful companion, Miyoiki."

Sesshomaru's heart leapt to his throat. Miyoiki was alone, he had left her alone, and Naraku could be attacking her this very minute. He knew from the few disturbances they had met along the way that Miyoiki was capable of defending herself and Rin, but _this_ was Naraku. In spite of himself, he growled.

"My, my," Naraku chided, "Aren't we becoming emotional? Don't worry, I'm not attacking her in your absence. I just came to give you a little information."

"And what is that?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to look impatient.

"Thousands of years ago," Naraku started, "The balance of power was split between sorcerers and demons. For a while it seemed the demons would win. The enslaved priests and priestesses of the sorcerers were scant protection against demon lords such as yourself. And so they set out to make a new kind of servant. A servant who could protect and fight for them."

"Naturally, they tried to enslave demons first," Naraku explained, "But again, a demon weak enough to be enslaved made a miserable protector. One great black sorcerer surmised that they needed something with the immortality on a demon, and the purification powers of a priestess. Many expiraments went horribly wrong. Demon and spiritual powers don't mix well. The creature's soul had to be enormous, and its control had to be unparalleled. They had to be able to choose between either power at any given time. Wielding both at once was catastrophic. They found that no matter how powerful the beginning subject, immaturity was often their downfall."

"You wear on my patience," Sesshomaru growled, "Get to the point."

"I'm getting there," Naraku chuckle darkly, "The final result was a thing they called the metamorph. Since maturity was a problem, they simply bred in a means by which the power would not mature until the subject was ready. Until then, the subject would look almost completely human and wield impressive, but not undefeatable spiritual powers."

"You're saying she is one of these metamorphs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She is, and she will ripen soon," Naraku said, now it was time to twist the truth a bit, "She will cocoon herself and be vulnerable for one month. When she emerges her demon traits will have manifested themselves, and she will be hungry. Without powerful enchantments she will be an uncontrolled beast. She will ravage whoever and whatever gets in her way without recognition of friend or foe."

"How is it," Sesshomaru asked, "That you know this? And how is it, if the 'experiment' was a success that the sorcerers were defeated."

"I studied sorcery, did you not know?" Naraku asked, "Their defeat lies in the fact that they were found out. Since it takes 30 years for a metamorph to ripen, they made easy targets for extermination."

"How is it then, that Miyoiki exists?" Sesshomaru asked, "This happened thousands of years ago by your account, and she is not yet ripe, as you put it. The timelines don't match."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Naraku answered.

Sesshomaru ripped through the second puppet and said, "You know what I think, Naraku? I think you're lying. Your story doesn't make sense, and you would never offer such information without motive. Such tactics may work on my fool of a brother, but I am not so easy to manipulate."

He left, and the real Naraku smiled. Kagura sneered with disgust as her master. They were safe, miles away. She sniffed, "What's so funny? He didn't take your bait."

"Didn't he?" Naraku asked, "We shall see."

Naraku watched Sesshomaru make his way back to the campsite where Miyoiki was tending the fire. Miyoiki looked up at him. She had that studious look on her face again as she asked, "What was it, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked into Miyoiki's unnaturally blue eyes and took another mental vacation. This was so unlike him. Several moments later he asked, "How old are you, Miyoiki?"

"I am 29," She answered plainly, "I know I don't look it. Just lucky, I guess."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said softly, "When is your birthday."

Miyoiki laughed, "Don't tell me your thinking of getting me something. You aren't the type to be interested in such things, and besides-"

"Just answer the question," He growled.

"It's a week from today," Miyoiki said.

Her eyes pierced him and he could see that she was getting ready to verbally assault him with questions. She was a distraction, he found it hard to maintain control around her, and, even if Naraku lied, Naraku was showing way too much interest in her. She was a threat. The logical thing to do would be to send her away from him. That would have been the logical thing to do with Rin after Naraku abducted her. He was collecting far too many liabilities.

"What happened out there," She asked, "Something is troubling you."

"Nothing troubles this Sesshomaru," He said, remaining placid.

"You don't want to talk about it…" She said absently, "Fine, I'm going to take a bath."

He didn't like the sudden absence of "my lord" at the end of her sentences.

"Do you dare to disrespect me?" He growled.

"Who are you?"

The question hit him like a ton of bricks. She turned away from him with her bathing materials in hand. He was to her in an instant. He whirled her around and held her roughly by the wrist with his one arm, close to him so that she would be forced to look him in the eyes.

His gold eyes burned holes in her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she would not stand down. She looked right back at him just as fiercely.

"Do NOT turn your back on me when I am speaking to you," He growled, "I have already warned you that insolence will not be tolerated."

"Then strike me down," She challenged, "I know you will not. Yet, I do not know why I know. I don't understand you. Who are you?"

Her eyes softened, and he felt his anger melting away. Her hand reached up unconsciously and traced the marks on his cheek. She snapped back to reality and withdrew her hand as if it were burned.

His eyes faded from fierceness, to softness, and then to confusion. Seeing these things flutter beneath his frozen surface was intoxicating. Miyoiki was a mix of raw emotions. She was seeing into him. She knew it, and she liked what she saw? Dare she say she _loved_ what she saw? She knew she lusted for him, but was she starting to love him? _Rin's father, he won't hurt me._

Sesshomaru had his own battle to fight. His logic told him that if he did not punish her somehow, he would loose the upper hand. But she was right; the thought of hurting her was so repulsive that it stayed his hand. Sending her away was kin to ripping his own heart out. Then there was a burning sensation on his face. He could still feel the feather-light touch of her fingers on his skin.

Sesshomaru was so close to her. A mere step would press their bodies together. Her treacherous body revealed its desire in a rush of heat to her belly. She was suddenly afraid, afraid that he would see through her, and she tried to push away.

His gripped tightened, and his eyes grew dark. He could smell it. She was aroused by him. The thought that she returned his feelings of lust was giving his wall of control the thrashing of a lifetime. He just had to reach out and take her, and yet he felt she was not ready, _he_ was not ready. He had to put distance between them. All at once he let her go, and she stumbled backwards. Seeing that she would fall, he lunged forward and grabbed her.

That had not worked as planned. Now she was even closer. She sat back against his thigh, her body pressed up against him, his arm around her small waist, and their faces so close that he could feel her breath whisper across his lips. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment, and her arousal spiked uncontrollably upward with every passing second of the embrace. He felt her tremble.

"My lord," it was a weak whisper to him, a plea.

She wasn't ready. It was sobering enough to allow him to set her upright and take a step back away from her. His eyes filled with disgust? How could he be loosing his control so thoroughly and so quickly? Hundreds of years of resolve melted in two months?

"Do not touch me again," he growled, "Or you will be dismissed from my service, permanently."

He went back to the fire and sat in his normal position. Miyoiki turned and walked to the river. He had seen it, she was sure he had seen her lust for him. The more aroused she became the tighter his grip had become. _And he was disgusted by it… by me…Of course… He hates humans…_

Now Miyoiki didn't consider herself the crying type, but for the second time since being in his company, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Sesshomaru looked into the fire. Every nerve in his body was tingling. The scent of her arousal was embedded in his nose, and he found himself fighting the urge to find her and take what he knew was his. He felt certain she would let him. When she finally returned she was well-groomed and composed, but he could smell tears. Her body language was submissive, she kept her chin down and her eyes never looked in his direction.

He didn't like it, and he knew it was his fault.

………………………………

Jackie: Okay, I hope I made Sesshomaru soften slowly enough to keep it in character. Let me know what you think.


	8. Ripening

Jackie: What happened to all my reviewers? pout

llllllollllllollllllollllllollllllollllllollllllollllllollllllollllllollllll

Chapter 8; Ripening

Sesshomaru couldn't help looking over his shoulder every once and a while at Miyoiki. She was keeping up, as always, but her eyes were downcast, and her shoulders slumped. It was quite a difference from her normal proud stance. Brooding did not become her.

They stopped for lunch and she went right to her normal chores. She took longer than normal in returning, and he became concerned. Yes, he, Sesshomaru, was concerned. Sesshomaru told Rin and Jaken to stay put, and went looking for her.

It was easy enough to follow her scent. He found her by the river with her sleeves rolled up staring at something on the backs of her arms. He posture went suddenly stiff and she tore her sleeves down to cover her arms again. She stood with a line full of fish and turned to look directly at him. He should have been concealed where he stood, and he was quite sure he had not made a sound. He stood still for a moment, doubting she had actually noticed him.

"I'm sorry I took so long, my lord," She said, "The river seems to be low on fish today, and it took a while to catch enough to-"

"Liar," was his cold reply.

He stepped from the shadows and said, "Hold out one of your arms."

He had smelt a slight scent of fear on her that night, but for the first time he could tell that she was truly terrified. Her face strained and flushed. She growled, "I will not."

"Hold out one of your arms," He said more sternly.

"I will NOT," She spat back at him.

She was more than afraid. She was ashamed of something. The more his insisted the more she tried to hide her arms behind her back. This was going to take caring, patience, and tenderness. Things he had no particular gift for. He had long since done away with the need for such things. With a mental sigh he stepped closed to her, and tried to soften his voice, "Please."

Her face went pale with shock, and her eyes when wide. Her jaw about dropped off her face, and she blinked three times in one second. Then she lowered her face and studied her feet as she offered him her right arm. He gently rolled back her sleeve and though his face held no expression, his heart sank.

Her forearms were covered with tiny yet thick silver scales. From each of the scales extended a long, silky strand of white hair. He looked up at her face and he could tell she was fighting back tears. Her voice shook as she said, "I don't know what it is, but it hurts. It's got to be some sort of disease. I thought if you saw them… You'd leave me behind."

Perhaps it was not as easy for her to see through him as he thought. After what had happened last night, he would have thought she'd know that he couldn't leave her behind. Didn't she know how many demons and humans had died for far less insolence than she had shown? He rolled her sleeve back down and said, "Rin is hungry. Hurry up."

He disappeared into the forest leaving her shocked blue eyes behind him. He had just sat down when she emerged from the forest behind him. She made lunch, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He couldn't. He really couldn't leave her behind. How irritating.

She was going to make her cocoon just as Naraku had said, and the poor woman didn't even know what was happening to her. How would she deal with it when the silk and darkness took her? He knew he had to tell her, he had to give her some warning, but he had no idea how.

As he watched her play with Rin he wanted to believe that even if this part of what Naraku had said was true, that the other was not. She would not become a beast. Not his loving, proud, strong Miyoiki. She wouldn't turn on him, she wouldn't turn on Rin. She just wouldn't. For the first time in hundreds of years he felt doubt, and he didn't like it.

……………..

Naraku laughed and laughed as he watched them. His laugh died down to a chuckle as he said, "How the mighty have fallen, in love that is. And look at him, Kana, so distressed over it. Don't worry lord Sesshomaru. It will all be over soon."

"They are about a week's travel from us at their top pace," Kana observed.

"Which is just about perfect," Naraku said and dropped his barrier.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kana asked

"I have sent a few incarnations, including your disobedient sister, to keep him company," Naraku said, "By the time he arrives, it will be too late."

…………………………..

Sesshomaru looked toward the east. Suddenly Naraku's stench was as easy to pick out as Miyoiki's, but no where near as pleasant. He looked back at her and she was also looking to the east.

Her powers were maturing. She was feeling things, sensing things that she could not before. That was how she had known where he was. Again his heart sank. Another thing he was not used to; empathy. But he would get used to it for her.

Miyoiki's eyes found his and she froze. For the first time ever, she saw emotion in his eyes. In fact, it was written all over his face. But why sadness?

His face went back to ice, and she looked away. He did not. He continued to look at her. Naraku had let his barrier down on purpose. Sesshomaru was sure of it. Naraku was trying to bring Sesshomaru to him because he wanted Miyoiki. _I told you, Naraku, that I am not that easy to manipulate_.

Suddenly Sesshomaru noticed that the campsite was quiet. Jaken and Rin were staring back and forth between him and Miyoiki. He growled in spite of himself and they both became suddenly very interested in their food.

When lunch was done Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and lifted her into Ah-Un's saddle. He commanded Jaken to get into the saddle as well, and Miyoiki made a sudden squeal of shock as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sesshomaru took off into the air and Ah-Un followed. Miyoiki was stiff in his arm, but after a few moments she relaxed. They flew away from Naraku's evil stench.

…………………..

Naraku scowled and hissed, "I would never have thought that Sesshomaru would miss such a chance, even if he could figure out that it was a trap. That fool must really love her."

Naraku stood and started toward the door.

"You are going after them?" Kana asked, "You will not send one of us?"

"Yes," He answered, "Such a prize requires my personal touch."

...o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….o….

Jackie: Let me know what you think!


	9. Joining Forces

Jackie: WOOHOO! I got my reviewers back! I've gotten a few suggestions on how to spell the names of the sword, since I have conflicting information I'm going to go look it up tonight after I post this chapter. Bare with me! I'll get it right eventually!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. BTW, if you have suggestions that you don't want to put in the reviews I believe my email is public so drop me an email. I listen very carefully to my reviewers and I do try to keep everyone happy, and the easiest way to keep everyone happy is for you to tell me what you want! 

I'm currently up to chapter 13 in pre-writing, but that doesn't mean I wont change things if someone has a rockin' suggestion!

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Chapter 9; Joining Forces

It was a few hours past dark. Rin and Jaken were asleep in Ah-Un's saddle. Miyoiki was trying to be held without holding Sesshomaru back, and one of the nubs on his armor was digging into her side. She tried to shift and bit and he grunted with dissatisfaction.

"Stop squirming," He said, "It is not easy to hold your weight this long with one arm."

"It's not exactly easy to be held this long with a hunk of metal jabbing my side," She grumped back at him.

"You'd be able to shift a bit easier if you would help by holding on," He growled back at her.

"_You_ told me _never_ to touch you again," She snarled.

His face twisted to hers. He was about to say something but she would not give him the satisfaction. Whatever this disease was it had her whole body overly sensitive. She could smell things, sense things, and taste things on the wind. She was in complete sensory overload, and worse, she had more hormones in her system than when she went through puberty. She was NOT comfortable, and he was not going to get in another cutting remark without her getting in a lick or two.

"Why?" She growled, "Is it because I'm human? My hands are automatically so filthy? I am surprise you can contaminate yourself with my presence, let alone hold me this close for hours while we fly to- to- wherever!"

"You're not human," He said quietly, "And keep it down, you'll wake them."

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a whisper.

He did have a point. It was best not to wake Rin. He looked down into her eyes. The look he gave her had her absolutely sure that he believed his words, "You are not human."

"Of course I am," She said, "I'm the daughter of a noble family. I was being trained by monks so I could return a powerful ruler and-"

"Your family's name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The monks vowed silence until I came of age," She answered.

"There is no family," He said, trying to adopt the same softness of tone he had earlier, "You are a metamorph; a creature with the ability to wield both demon and human spiritual powers. Your kind has been extinct for over a thousand years."

"You're crazy," she whispered.

"Those scales, that silk coming from them," He started, "They are the beginning of a cocoon. You will be fully encased by your 30th birthday, and you will stay that way for one month. You-"

"That's what happened that day," She cut in, "Someone told you these lies! That's why you wanted to know when my birthday was! Don't you see? They've deceived you, and they've set this curse upon me."

"It was Naraku," Sesshomaru said, "And curses aren't his style unless he has someone else do it. He was telling the truth, and then he let down his barrier. He wants you and your metamorphic power."

His arm tightened on her waist, and it actually trembled as he said, "I am not going to let him have you."

There was protectiveness in his voice, and… Something else, but she couldn't make herself concentrate on that. Could it be true? Was she one of these _creatures_ he spoke of? She shivered as she said, "So if you didn't want me to touch you, and it isn't because I'm human, then…"

"Stop this nonsense," He growled, "Insecurity and broodiness does not-"

He was cut short by a howl of complete pain. Miyoiki howled and bucked in his arms. He was forced to land or he would drop her. She writhed and screamed as the scales appeared on her face. Rin and Jaken both startled awake. Rin ran towards her but Sesshomaru held her back.

"Lady Miyoiki!" Rin cried, "What's wrong with her, my lord."

"Apparently the monks lied about her birthday as well," Sesshomaru said placidly.

The screams attracted a passing party of travels.

"It came from this direction!" Miroku shouted.

"I can smell my brother!" Inuyasha yelled, "I bet that bastard is torturing some poor unsuspecting human."

There was nothing to be done. He couldn't leave Miyoiki, and he didn't have time to hide Rin. Inuyasha and his companions came upon them. Inuyasha looked down at Miyoiki and then to Rin. Then to Sesshomaru, then Miyoiki, then Rin. Then Sesshomaru, then-

"Can't you're puny brain digest the situation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, drawing his sword, "You put some kind of spell on that poor girl's mother. I knew you were low Sesshomaru, but not THAT low. I'm going to enjoy this."

Miroku looked at the beauty he recognized from the hot springs, remembered that Inuyasha had mentioned smelling his brother that night, and knew immediately that Inuyasha was wrong. He put his staff in front of Inuyasha to stop him. Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha to say 'no'.

"Your human friend, at the least, has some sense," Sesshomaru chided.

"What is going on here, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I'd sure like to know," Kagome stepped in, pointing at Rin, "Look Sango, it's that girl that was riding Sesshomaru's dragon."

Inuyasha was truly shocked. He looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Rin, it _was _the girl Sesshomaru had left with after sparing Kahaku. Then he steadied himself and sheathed his sword. His ears twitched and he looked coldly into Sesshomaru's eyes for a moment as though weighing something. The screams were still going which was really grating on Inuyasha's protective nature.

Sesshomaru seemed to pick up on this and said, "There's nothing we can do. It's part of her normal growth process."

Sesshomaru turned to Miyoiki and watched as silk spun out from her. Her screams died down and her eyes met his. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and he said, "I'm sorry; there really is nothing I can do to ease the pain."

With that her eyes went vacant. Her body began to buck and spin until it had wrapped itself neatly in the silk, making a perfect cocoon. Sesshomaru stared; he had hoped to get her to his castle for an easier defense. This complicated things greatly.

"So this must be Rin then," Inuyasha said kneeling down beside her and patting her head.

Rin scurried away and hid behind Ah-Un, peaking around his legs. Sesshomaru let himself smile simply because he knew it would grate on Inuyasha's nerves, "She doesn't like strangers."

"Hurmf," Inuyasha sniffed and pointed at Miyoiki, "Well then, who or what, was that?"

"Miyoiki," Sesshomaru answered, "Rin's nanny."

"Poor girl," Sango said softly.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Is _that_ really part of her growth process?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "And she didn't know it was going to happen."

"Come again?" Miroku asked, wide-eyed.

"She didn't know she wasn't human," Sesshomaru restated, "She was complete taken by surprise."

"She had no way to prepare herself," Sango breathed.

"Oh that poor woman!" Kagome said.

"Why didn't _you_ tell her if you knew?" Inuyasha growled.

"I didn't know until yesterday," He answered.

"Who told ya?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru said and sniffed the air, "He wants her power and he's coming this way."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Sesshomaru was right. Naraku was far away, but coming in this direction. As if Inuyasha hadn't had enough to deal with having Naraku's incarnations coming out of the wood work over the past few days. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru, who was looking back at the cocoon. For the first time since, well… Ever, Inuyasha could swear he saw worry etched on Sesshomaru's normally placid features.

Mindful of the tension Kagome stepped forward and whispered to Inuyasha, "A little girl. He's been taking care of a little _human_ girl all this time."

They'd known it for a while, but it still seemed shocking. Inuyasha plopped down Indian-style where he had been standing and said, "I guess it's settled then."

"What is settled?" Sesshomaru turned quickly as he asked.

"Look, we don't like each other much," Inuyasha said, "But I think we can both agree that if Naraku wants that girl we can't let him have her."

"I don't need your help," Sesshomaru growled, "Quit sticking your nose in business that is not yours."

"What?" Inuyasha yelped and stood, ready to fight.

"SIT boy," Kagome commanded, and Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thump.

Inuyasha whined, "I can't believe she did that in front of Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in disbelief as he said, "You let yourself be made a slave to this _human_? You truly have found all new definitions of low."

"Just you wait til I get up!" Inuyasha roared.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted, "Sesshomaru, I know you don't _need_ our help, but we'd like to offer it anyway. Naraku won't come alone. Can you really guard Miyoiki, Rin and Fight multiple targets? Yeah, maybe _you _can, but given the people you are risking isn't it better to have every possible advantage?"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin and back to Miyoiki. _The people you are risking._ He even spared a glance for Jaken. Jaken stepped forward and said, "My lord. I think it would be wise to at least consider-"

"Will it appease you then, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked with that same chilling voice.

"Well I-" Jaken started.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, "For your sake."

"Thank you, my lord," Jaken said and bowed.

Inuyasha growled that he wasn't going to help that pompous ass do anything, and Kagome sat him again. Sesshomaru sat beside Miyoiki's cocoon and waited.

He would not believe that she was going to come out a monster. Not his Miyoiki. He didn't know when exactly she became_ his_ Miyoiki, and he didn't care. He only knew he had fallen in love with her, completely. He almost laughed at how pathetic he'd become. Counting on his brother and his brother's friends for assistance, falling in love, losing hundred's of years of hard won control, and even _running away_ from Naraku. Sesshomaru looked down at his sword and said, "This is what you've driven me to."

qqppOqqppOqqppOqqppOqqppOqqppOqqppOqqppOqqppOqqpp

Jackie: Two more weeks of school, then I should be able to crank out the chapters a little faster.


	10. Death by Purification

Jackie: I found it. The official spelling is "T-E-N-S-A-I-G-A". 

uuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuuUuu

Chapter 10;

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru from his spot at the campsite. Kagome and Sango were playing with Shippo and Rin. Miroku was watching Sango, of course. Inuyasha would be watching Kagome normally, and trying not to look like it. Instead his eyes were locked on his brother. He stood and walked over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not raise his head, but his eyes immediately locked on Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and said, "When you look at me that way you almost look like your old bastard self."

"Is there some reason you have disturbed me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You love her," Inuyasha said, his voice softening, "Don't-cha?"

"Your speech is horrible as always," Sesshomaru said.

There was a long silence. Inuyasha just stood there and stared. Irritated Sesshomaru asked, "So what if I do? It is none of your business. At least I am not in love with some weak pathetic human."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, "So what about Rin? Your sorta-daughter over there? Don't-cha love her? Like a daughter I mean. If ya don't, why keep her around?"

"Are you actually trying to get close to me, _dear_ brother?" Sesshomaru jeered.

Inuyasha's eyes became dark and he turned away as he said, "You act like it's some kind of weakness to love."

Sesshomaru gaped at him as he started to walk away. Sesshomaru snarled, "You're one to talk! At least I choose one woman to love. You can't even make up your mind between some weak twit of a teenaged girl and that crusty dead milko!"

"What did you call, Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning and half-drawing his sword.

"So you have decided them?" Sesshomaru said without so much as a hint of emotion.

Inuyasha slid his sword back into his sheath and said, "Hm, maybe. Ya know, we're never gonna like each other, but do you think we could keep from killing each other?"

Sesshomaru did not answer. He would NOT answer. He made a vow; he WOULD kill that grammar deficient, hot-headed idiot of a half-brother one day… Even if he was starting to like him. Inuyasha shook his head sullenly and walked back to the campsite.

Sesshomaru slid closer to Miyoiki's cocoon. It had hardened, and every now and then he could almost see something twitching beneath its surface. One week had passed, three to go, but Naraku would be upon them before that. He leaned close to the cocoon and whispered, "Hurry, Miyoiki."

... the next day ……

Sesshomaru sat alone by Miyoiki's cocoon. He and his brother both looked to the sky. The children were hidden in a cave nearby, and Jaken was with them to keep them there. Everyone else watched the sky, staring at the cloud cover that they expected Naraku to crash through at any minute.

All at once the rain of demons came. Before they were half done with the demons, Kagura showered them with her 'dance of the dragon'. It was easy to dodge, and took out more demons than it did damage to them. Kagura howled, "You won't be so lucky next time! DANCE OF BLADES!"

"That's enough, Kagura," Naraku laughed, stopping her, "Remember we aren't here to fight. We have someone to do that for us."

"You'll have to get through us first!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She can do nothing for you," Sesshomaru said, "She is not even half way through her hibernation. Leave if you value your life."

Naraku laughed and laughed, holding up the perfect white stone. He smiled as he said, "Fool, Metamorphs need little over a day to mature, then all you need do is call them out!"

He began to chant, and Miyoiki's cocoon began to buck. Sesshomaru watched in horror and yelled, "It must be some sort of control spell!"

"I'm on it!" Sango yelled and tossed her weapon.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled and deflected the weapon.

"I'll handle this!" Miroku said and uncovered his hand, "WIND TUNNEL!"

Swarms of poisoness insects flew into the path. Miroku covered the tunnel, but not before taking in some of the dreaded insects. He sunk to his knees with a groan, covering his wind tunnel, and Kirara stood protectively between him and the remainder of poisoness swarm. Kagome was at his side in a second, "Miroku! Don't move, you've sucked up a few of his poisoness insects!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore, "Come down here and fight you cowardly snake!"

Naraku only smiled as he continued to chant. Sesshomaru leapt into the air and growled, "If you will not come to us! I will come to you!"

_You will not escape me this time… _Kagura threw herself between them and swung at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at her, "If you let me kill him you will be free! Why do you stop me?"

Kagura motioned to the cocoon, which had broken open and said, "Because no one can free me now. My only hope for survival is to stay in his good graces."

The whole party had stopped to stare at what would emerge from the cocoon. The white stone shot past them all and struck something inside the cocoon in a blinding white light. A figure crawled out of it.

Miyoiki had been in a warm comfortable place. A few times, she could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru speaking softly to her. Then that horrible voice came with its rhythmic chanting, and she felt herself being ripped outward. She was cold and her chest ached. She touched her bare chest lightly and her finger slid over a smooth white stone. She looked down at the object embedded in her chest.

Naraku purposefully gave them a moment, relishing the tragic drama he was creating. Miyoiki looked at her arms and bare body. Her overall form looked the same, save a silver translucent sheen to her skin, but the devil is in the details. She turned over her hands. Her nails had become silver claws. Her hair fell in her face, and it was pure white with silver streaks. There was _something _attached to her head. She grabbed one and pulled it down where she could see it. It was a feathery blue antenna.

Sesshomaru flew down to her as Naraku continued to watch. The whole group was just staring. Except for Miroku, who was drooling. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her. He helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you alright?"

"You were right," She said, grabbing both feelers as if they might disappear, "I'm not…"

"It does not matter," Sesshomaru said, and he started to take off his armor to get his coat for her.

She was more interested in the silver, blue, and magenta wings that fluttered behind her. She contorted herself trying to look over her shoulder at them. In a flash of blue light they melted into her, the top wings covered her breasts and the bottom ones made a sort of skirt. Sesshomaru froze, already half out of his coat. She smiled at him and said, "Well… That's um… handy."

"Miss," Miroku chimed and started toward them.

Sesshomaru growled and before Miroku got another word out Sango thwacked him over the head. Naraku laughed, "Have you all forgotten I'm here? Do you honestly think that stone is just for show?"

Miyoiki's hand went to her chest, and Sesshomaru pushed her behind his back protectively. Naraku smiled and said, "You should be worried about her, not me."

Miyoiki heard his voice in her mind. _Say goodbye to your friends, because they are about to die by your hands…_

Miyoiki's eyes went wide from fright. She shoved Sesshomaru away from her hard and yelled, "Everyone get AWAY!"

Sesshomaru stumbled in his state of half dress. He lost his grip on his armor and coat. His armor hit the ground in a loud clang and his coat fell open revealing his second layer. He looked back at Miyoiki and said, "I will not leave you."

Though Sesshomaru's voice was decidedly void of emotion, Inuyasha and Kagome both sputtered and looked at each other. Were they not themselves in this very situation several times?

Miyoiki began to growl, and her eyes shined with a fiery blue light. Everyone in the party except for Sesshomaru turned on Naraku. Miroku was the first to speak, "You fiend!"

"Miyoiki and Kagura," Naraku said, "I will see you back at the castle when they are all dead."

Naraku flew into the sky. Sesshomaru would have chased him but he was busy. Miyoiki's eyes turned completely white beneath the blue fire and she howled like a crazed beast. Inuyasha and the others were busy with Kagura and a new wave of demons. Inuyasha howled as he cut through them, "Naraku, you coward! Come back here!"

The fight raged on, and just as it looked as though the group might have the upper hand Kagura flew up into the air and laughed, "You seem to think you're winning. Let me introduce my brothers! Jimso and Jamso!"

Two figures appeared from the thick of the woods and attacked with lightening speed. One incarnation was a difficult victory; two was near impossible, but the group now faced three incarnations including Kagura. Sesshomaru could not help. He could barely manage fleeing from Miyoiki.

He ran as she launched attack after attack at him. He knew it wasn't her fault. He knew he couldn't hurt her, but if he didn't do something soon she would get lucky with one of those strikes.

"Miyoiki," He said sternly, "Stop this at once."

Sesshomaru did not know how beg her out, this Sesshomaru begged or pleaded with no one. Inside she could hear him. She threw herself against the wall that had locked her away and stolen control of her body. She cried and fought and pummeled, but it was no use.

Miles away, Sesshomaru found himself standing against a wall of rock with a thick overhang. Miyoiki stalked toward him. She even smiled as she gripped his throat and shoved him back against the rocks. Her free hand drew back and charged with spiritual power. Death by purification… Sesshomaru almost laughed, and all because he loved her too much to fight back.

_Miyoiki, were you anyone else you would be dead. _He thought. _But it is already proven that I can do you no harm. _He could not kill the woman he had come to love beneath his icy surface. He smiled victoriously. If Naraku was watching, Sesshomaru wanted to be remembered as dieing a proud death. _Miyoiki…_ He smiled. He smiled so that Naraku would not have the pleasure of seeing the anguish in his heart.

_NO!_ She screamed inside, and pummeled the walls again. She did manage to sap the strength of the attack, but she could not stop it. Her hand crashed down into Sesshomaru's chest blasting a hole the size of a basketball through his it, but it was the wave of spiritual energy deployed in the attack that killed him… Tensaiga pulsed violently as his limp body fell to the ground, but it was too late to save him. All at once she was back in control, standing over her handiwork.

"NOOOOOO!"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Jackie: See ya next chapter! My last final is on Wednesday, wish me luck!


	11. Two Arms to Hold You

Jackie: LOL, you guys crack me up. It's under category "Romance" with "Sesshomaru" and "other" listed as the primary characters. It would be fairly difficult to write a SesshomaruXoc romance if I permanently killed off Sesshomaru wouldn't it?



Chapter 11;

She fell to the ground threw herself over his body. Her mourning was interrupted by Tensaiga's pulse. She looked at the sword. Sesshomaru had told her he was sometimes compelled by the sword, but this was the first time she believed it. It was calling her, bidding her to grasp its hilt. She placed her hand on it and drew it.

She gasped in pain and shock as waves of energy pulsed through her. She felt pressure pushing on the stone embedded in her chest from the inside. So much pressure built that she could not breathe. It built and built until the stone shot out of her and shattered. She fell to her knees gasping for air. She had barely caught her breath when the sword pulsed again. She looked at Sesshomaru and she could see them; the messengers of the netherworld.

She sliced threw them and watched as the whole in Sesshomaru's body filled and his left arm regenerated. Breath filled him, and he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, and then looked down at his chest. No expression hit his face. Methodically, his hands went to the place where there should have hole in him… Wait… HAND-S-?

He did not have time to consider it. Miyoiki dropped the sword and launched herself into his arms. She cried as she said, "My lord, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so happy you're alright."

Sesshomaru pushed her back and looked for the stone. Miyoiki gasped and looked away. _That's right; you aren't supposed to touch him._ She looked down at her hands as though they were dirty horrible things that had betrayed her.

Sesshomaru was more interested in Miyoiki's sternum. The stone was gone without so much as a mark. He almost smiled, not that Miyoiki noticed. She was too busy thinking about being so abruptly and roughly pushed away from him. Sesshomaru stood and said, "We have to go help the others."

"Of course, my lord," She said, and chastised herself. Now was not the time to think on such things as her growing attraction to the lord or his apparent rejection of her.

He took off and expected Miyoiki to follow him in flight, but he looked bellow and saw her struggling to keep up on foot. Had she spent her power? He landed in front of her and looked her up and down. She didn't look tired.

Miyoiki stopped in her tracks as Sesshomaru touched down in front of her. She shivered as his cold gaze swept over her in its usual analytical fashion. She fought the urge to cover herself with her arms, something about his eyes made her feel so exposed.

"Are you injured?" He asked, "Why are you not flying?"

"Oh that," Miyoiki started, "Um, I don't know how, my lord. I just got these wings today."

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear any more. He scooped her up bridal-style and took off again. He didn't ask her about how she had managed to fly while she was chasing him. Everything she had done, _she_ hadn't actually done by her will but by Naraku's.

They touched down as a powerful blue and gold whirlwind of demonic energy decimated two bewildered incarnations while the third one fled as usual. Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Inuyasha's Backlash Wave won the battle hands down. _How is it that he continues to grow so much in power?_

The group turned and stared at Sesshomaru. It was Kagome that broke the silence with a squeal of delight, "How romantic! Your love must have broken the spell, right?"

Miyoiki, who had her arms folded to keep from returning the bridal embrace, blushed fifty different colors of red. Sesshomaru took note of several important details. For the second time Miyoiki refused to hold him, she was blushing and therefore ashamed, and he really didn't want to put her down. She felt natural, tucked in his arms like this. This was how it should be, and he would make it so… When they were alone, that is. This Sesshomaru always got what he wanted.

He set her down and said, "I carried her because speed was a necessity. Just as Inuyasha has often carried you."

Inuyasha knew exactly what his brother was really saying. _I carried her because I had to, but yeah, I enjoyed it._ Inuyasha sniffed at Kagome and grumped, "Geese Kagome, it was obvious to me. You always think everyone is in love with everyone else, sheesh. I carry ya all the time. It doesn't mean I love ya."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly….

"No wait!" Inuyasha pleaded, "Can't a guy help out his bro-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and stalked off.

Sesshomaru said an internal 'thank you' to Inuyasha. Miyoiki had left the conversation, and was looking through her… cocoon… She still couldn't believe it. She wasn't human, she wasn't a demon, she was a metamorph, and from what Lord Sesshomaru had said, she was the only one. Where did that give her to go in this world?

Inuyasha stopped Kagome and they continued to bicker, while Sango tried to stop the argument. Sesshomaru was trying very hard not to be interested in what Miyoiki was doing, but Miroku was VERY interested. He took a step towards her with a lecherous smile, and Sesshomaru growled darkly. Miroku, instead of looking chastised, smiled at the demon lord and gave him a nod. Sesshomaru noted that he had just been given away to yet another person, and gave the monk a bonus point for cunning.

Sesshomaru turned to Miyoiki who was half inside her cocoon, rummaging for something. She pulled out with her sword and her bracer in hand and a few shreds of ruined garments. She groaned and let the shreds drop to the ground. _I never ruined this many garments at the shrine. _She turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Where are Rin and the others, my lord?"

"They are safe," Sesshomaru answered plainly.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome added, "We had them hide away in a cave near here."

Miyoiki bowed to the band of strangers, remembering that when she had cracked out of her cocoon they were fighting by her lord's side. She looked at Kagome and said, "Thank you then, for doing my job in my absence. Thank you for protecting Rin and staying by my lord's side."

"Oh, it was nothing," Kagome cheeped.

"Yes, really, don't bother yourself with another thought on it," Sango added.

"Hey, it's our pleasure when Naraku's involved," Inuyasha said.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked, "This all must have been very frightening for you."

Miyoiki gave Miroku a look that could have iced hell. Was he serious? She felt like saying "_Oh besides going through the most complete sense of pain I have ever experienced when I made this cocoon, finding out that everything I was and believed in was a lie, and…_She glanced at Sesshomaru. _For the first time in my life finding myself repulsive, I'm fine." _All that came out was a grated, "I'm fine."

Sesshomaru heard the strain in her voice, and made note of it for later. Miroku sealed his lips; apparently he could tell when he'd hit a nerve. One more point for him in Sesshomaru's book.

She turned stiffly and asked, "Where is this cave? I must check on Rin."

"Go to the river, follow it north to a waterfall," Sango answered, "Behind the fall is the cave."

"Understood," was her simple reply.

Inuyasha grumped and said, "What's her problem?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned.

"Well, let's get Shippo," He said and everyone walked after Miyoiki.

Sesshomaru picked up his armor on the way, carrying it with his new left arm. Along the way Kagome leaned close to Inuyasha and said, "This is weird. We're all following Sesshomaru, but even weirder, _he_ is walking _behind_ Miyoiki."

"We are NOT following him," Inuyasha growled, "We're going to pick up Shippo!"

"You're missing the point!" Kagome groaned.

"No, I'm not," Inuyasha said, "Look you weren't exactly wrong about the whole Sesshomaru, Miyoiki situation, but he hasn't told her yet, so drop it!"

Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshomaru. _Sesshomaru… In love?_ She blinked again and asked, "Um, exactly how did he end up with two arms again?"

The whole party stopped. Inuyasha gasped and yelled, "Hey, what's the deal? How'd you get your arm back?"

Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder and said, "Nothing gets past you, Inuyasha. I assume it returned when Miyoiki resurrected me with the Tensaiga."

Miyoiki flinched and stopped. She decided to answer before they asked, "He is correct. The sword prompted me to draw it. When I used it on my lord, that was the result."

"You used it on-" Inuyasha's jaw dropped open.

"But that would mean," Kagome started.

"That I killed him," Miyoiki said coldly, but she cast Sesshomaru a glance on the verge of tears that gave her away.

"No more questions," Sesshomaru growled back at Inuyasha and his group.

The rest of the trek was made in silence.

……………

Jackie: All better?


	12. Training

Jackie: Hey! Last day of finals and I'm writing fanfiction! shakes her head Do they have a 12 step program for this?

DISCLAIMER; refer to Chapter 1

dddObbbOdddObbbOdddObbbOdddObbbOdddObbbOdddObbbOdddObbb

Chapter 12;

Two days later……….

Sesshomaru sat leaned against a tree. Jaken was finishing his lunch. Miyoiki and Rin had left to gather flowers at Rin's request. Inuyasha and his group had parted with them yesterday.

A scream had Sesshomaru up and entering the nearby clearing is mere seconds, but Miyoiki was already on it. Rin was cowering behind a rock, and Miyoiki was using her impressive swordsmanship to make short work of a demon snake. The battle lasted little over a minute, but it really should have lasted even less. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said, "You will go back to camp, Rin."

"Yes, my lord!" was her enthusiastic reply.

Rin left and Miyoiki looked back at her lord. He had been very soft with her over the past days. Dare she think he was concerned over her? She had seen the fatherly love shining in his eyes lately towards Rin as well. Had he changed somehow, or was she merely more in tune to him now that she knew him better? His eyes regarded her in their normal weighing fashion. She grimaced, nope, maybe he hadn't changed.

He was a cold and calculated killer, a great leader, and a noble lord. He has handsome, even more so with his restored arm, and his body was… Well, constructed. Beneath that he had great depths of caring that manifested themselves towards Rin. He was a keen observer, and a sharp mind. She remembered the day he'd found her by the river and the gentleness of his touch. Then she remembered the lazy circles he had traced on her forearm that night so long ago. He had great potential for passion and tenderness buried under the indiscriminant killer that everyone else thought he was. Too bad she would never see that passion realized and directed towards her. What wouldn't she give to see him look at her as more than an object he was studying?

"That sword," He said, "And that bracer. They are worthless. It is time for you to develop your true powers."

"And exactly how would I do that?" She asked.

"We fight," He said, "If I press you hard enough, I am sure your powers will surface in self-defense."

He drew Tokijin and looked into her wide blue eyes. He was happy those hadn't changed. He motioned for her to ready herself and the battle began. Sesshomaru pulled his attacks at first, then he started attacking with a bit more of the brute force he contained. They went on for hours, and still she managed to defend herself with only her sword and mild bursts of spiritual power.

Drawing out her spiritual powers was nothing to be excited about. She had received spiritual training while she thought she was human. He need to tax her, he needed to force her to try something new. He began to draw upon his demon powers and the power of his sword. A few more moments passed, and he found himself in the middle of a powerful down strike. She leapt back and her wings unwrapped carrying her a great distance backward before she landed.

She smiled at her accomplishment, and then looked at Lord Sesshomaru who was standing frozen, just staring at her. His eyes traveled over her. Her breasts and hips were adorned with dark blue markings in intricate scrolling patterns, but that did not distract his mind from the fact that she was quite naked.

The realization hit Miyoiki. She threw her hands around herself and turned away from him, blushing wildly. Her wings wrapped back around her and she managed to choke out, "I-I'm sorry."

"It is necessary to find something for you to wear beneath your wings," He said coldly

"I thought of that last night," She answered, "I can't seem to figure out how to wear anything that doesn't constantly rub my wings."

"Let me see," He said softly and turned her toward him.

How had he gotten so close all of a sudden, she wondered? _Gods, he's fast._ He looked at her and her folded wings for a moment, turned her around again, and then turned her back to him. He nodded and knelt down drawing in the sand as he said, "Your wings attach here and here. Pants will not be a problem as long as they are made to fit your hips instead of your waist. The top is the problem. It must be backless except for a strap here."

What he drew looked much like a backless halter-top. She nodded lightly leaning in to look a bit closer at the drawing. He looked up at her, mere inches from him and his heart leapt in his chest.

She was so beautiful. The silver sheen of her pale skin made her glow like a celestial being. Her heart shaped face, fine features, and plump rosebud lips made her look even more angelic. He was in awe of her. She was a faithful woman of honor and duty. She was a natural mother, a fearless fighter, and perhaps an even greater observer then him. This woman, whatever she was, had won his respect first, then his lust, and finally his love. _My Miyoiki._

Miyoiki noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't drawing any more, but his claw was still in the sand. She looked up and froze. The sun was setting behind him, and the red-gold colors of the sunset only made his amber eyes more intense. Sesshomaru gazed at her soft red lips, parted and breathless, and felt himself drawn toward them. Miyoiki saw his eyes lower to her lips, his scent invaded her. It had changed and become somewhat musty all of a sudden. She was not yet in tune enough with her new senses to know what that meant. She did know that their faces were a mere 3 inches, no 2, no…

"My lord!" Rin chimed, "Lady Miyoiki! Is it time for dinner yet?"

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to Rin, and Miyoiki was already to her feet and running to the small girl. Miyoiki scooped Rin up and started jabbering to her. Sesshomaru watched them disappear. Miyoiki, Rin's loving surrogate mother. A woman used to the idea of being a noble who reduced herself to servitude for the sake of those she lead. Then she had endured his harshness, and his cold nature for the sake of honoring her vow. A day after emerging a new being, she seemed to be facing her new fate with strength and resolve. She was beautiful, loving, honorable, and strong. She was a perfect choice. If he had to fall in love, he was glad to do so wisely. He pictured her wrapped in his arms and Rin wrapped in hers and for the first time since he was very small, he let himself smile a real smile. A smile of true happiness.

Sesshomaru stood and thought for a moment. Naraku would not be happy loosing her. He was sure Naraku would strike again and soon. A frown replaced his smile. Miyoiki needed training, and Rin needed to be kept safe during this. He made his decision quickly and headed to camp.

Miyoiki had already passed out some rations of bread and dried meat. She was tearing her white outfit that he loved so that she could make the necessary alterations to it. He almost grinned at her choice. He turned to Jaken and said, "Jaken, you will take Ah-Un and Rin back to my castle and stay there until I return for you. The journey has become too dangerous for Rin to travel with us."

"My lord," Miyoiki started, "Is it not more appropriate that I go with Rin. Isn't her safety my job?"

"You need to stay with me and train," He answered simply.

Jaken had nothing to say, not even the normal whining. After dinner was done, Miyoiki helped the two get packed and as she helped Jaken into the saddle she said, "Well, you should look at this like and honor. You are being trusted to guard that which is most valuable to our lord."

Jaken looked at Miyoiki for a moment before saying, "Yes, one of the things that matters most to him, at least."

With that they disappeared into the sky and Miyoiki settled down on ground beneath the pelt she'd used since the first night. She couldn't help feeling his eyes upon her. It made for very restless sleep and wanton dreams.

ooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoooIoo

Jackie; Keep tuned in, and don't be afraid to make suggestions! I aim to please!


	13. The Puzzle Master

Jackie: Well, the semester is over, and instead of enjoying it I get sick… Bummer. The good news is that I'm no longer a jobless bum! I just landed a great job as a computer scientist. Go me! To make things even better, Nashville loved my demo CD of cover songs… The down side is they say I'm not skinny enough. Quote: "We have the technology to make anyone sound good, we want someone we can sell pictures of" sigh Why don't they just hire models then and skip the whole talent issue? I mean really, with _technology_ who needs _talent?_ If I can loose the weigh by next April they are willing to take me, they say I've "got the looks" minus the weight issue, but they want me, a 5'10" Amazonian built woman, to weigh 110 pounds, 120 max! At 145 (when I used to do a lot of running) I was only 5-8 body fat, just how the heck am I supposed to go below that? Have some organs removed? glare Oh well, I still have my writing and my Bachelors of computer science.

oooooooIoooooooIoooooooIoooooooIoooooooIoooooooIoooooooIooooooo

Chapter 13;

Two weeks later………..

Naraku yelled with fury again over loosing his treasure, "Lord Sesshomaru will pay! If I cannot command the power of the metamorph, no one will!"

"And just what do you plan to do about it?" Kagura sneered.

Naraku smiled, "She does not yet realize her power. She is an easy mark."

Naraku let down the top of his kimono and slice a sword into his flesh. He smiled darkly and said, "I will create something dark and ugly. Something powerful and designed to defeat the known powers of Tokijin and Sesshomaru. This incarnation has but one purpose on earth."

He sliced a piece of his flesh off and it started to form in a body. Naraku smiled and he said, "To kill Lord Sesshomaru, and his beloved Miyoiki."

…………….

Sesshomaru and Miyoiki sparred. It was taking more and more of his energy to draw out her powers. He would soon be spent and she would still have room to grow. _Incredible._

He swung at her and she froze staring to the west. He stopped his blade a hair short and looked in that direction. She growled deeply and said, "Something is coming. Something evil."

Suddenly Miyoiki was struck by something and flung back 50 feet from where she had stood. Sesshomaru growled and held his sword ready as he tried to back his way towards her. He was only a few feet away and asked, "Miyoiki, are you-?"

He was cut off as he was struck by a tremendous wave of power that hurled him away from Miyoiki. He found his feet immediately a sniffed the wind, but found nothing. Miyoiki groaned and looked up. She saw something strike Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lashed back but hit nothing and he was struck again. This time his armor was shattered.

Miyoiki grabbed two fists full of dirt and ran toward her lord. When she was at his side she clapped her hand together creating a slight smoke screen. They both scanned the area, waiting for the attacker to be revealed. Miyoiki saw that it wasn't enough and started kicking and throwing dirt into the air. This time the attacker was revealed.

A cruel chuckle surrounded them. The demon flashed into visibility and said, "So very clever, but it will do you no good."

It was a hunched lumpy man, with large black eyes. He was troll-like in appearance with a wickedly-cruel fanged grin. His right arm seemed to grown as it swung out and struck Miyoiki, flinging her like a toy across the clearing. Her head hit a stone with a loud crack, and she just laid there. Sesshomaru glared as he asked, "Did Naraku send you? He is not going to take Miyoiki!"

"He's not interested in taking her," The creature explaining, "He wants her dead, but he wants you dead first."

The creature opened its mouth. Normally Sesshomaru was too fast for any demon, but this one's tongue moved faster than Sesshomaru's eyes could register. It hit him in the chest and pierced strait through. Sesshomaru growled and began to lift Tokijin. He would mount this beast's tongue over his mantle.

But it was not to be. Sesshomaru started to glow a sick brown-green, and he felt his strength leave him. His sword hit the ground with a light clunk and chatter. He was paralyzed and hanging there like a rag doll. _Some kind of paralytic poison. _The demon's eyes filled with delight as it used its own sword to make Sesshomaru into a pin cushion.

Miyoiki began to stir and stars swam in her vision. She groaned and held her head as she looked across the clearing. Her whole soul cried in despair at seeing Sesshomaru dangling, limp in the air and being repeatedly stabbed. She howled, "PUT HIM DOWN!"

A wave of dark demon power flung outward from her and knocked the creature over. Sesshomaru landed on the ground in an uneven lump. She raced to his side and made note of his many severe wounds. His eyes rolled to her, and she felt the most complete rage she had ever felt. She could hear the rasping breaths of the demon behind her, and she wanted it to stop.

"You bitch!" the demon roared and lunged at her.

She caught him, mid flight, and hurled him across the clearing. Her eyes shined with a bright blue light and she flew across the clearing at him. He had not yet landed when her silver claws grew and then cut into him. What followed was too gruesome for description, but a fitting end to one of Naraku's creations. She flew to Sesshomaru's side and asked, "Are you all right, my lord?"

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled in their sockets, and she lifted him up. She carried him towards the waterfall. If he lived, he would need somewhere hidden to rest. She landed and drug him behind the waterfall. He groaned lightly, but she could see that the wounds were already knitting shut. She laid him down and she opened his top to look at his injuries. She touched his bare and bloody chest lightly and gasped as even his most severe wounds seemed to close before her eyes. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her.

He had felt it. A strange sort of pure spiritual power had pulsed threw him, but instead of purifying and killing him it had surged to his wounds and healed them. She blinked and looked into his eyes. He looked down and she realized her hand was stilling on his chest. She bit her lip and started to pull away as she said, "I'm sorr-"

His right hand swung out and grabbed her hand. She froze and stared at him. He stood and brought her up with him. She gazed up into his beautiful amber eyes and felt his warm hand wrapped around hers. She felt his pulse in his palm and breathed in his rich male scent, only slightly marred by the metallic scent of blood. Beneath that was that smell again. Must.

He looked down into her confused silver-blue eyes. Her feelers twitched lightly and he could feel her heartbeat quicken. He couldn't help himself. He had been fighting this so long and he was tired of it. His free hand gently tucked a stray lock of silver hair behind her ear as he said, "Don't pull away."

It sounded unmistakably like a command. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she said, "You told me-"

"Forget that," He said.

Damn. Why was this so hard? He was the great Lord Sesshomaru. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He wanted her. He had always reached out and took whatever he wanted, but he couldn't this time. Knowing what he wanted wasn't enough; he had to know what she wanted. There was the small problem that he had no idea how to ask.

Miyoiki was dumbstruck. That musty scent had gone away and his eyes suddenly seemed unsure. He looked at her as though he was seeking something, asking a question, or permission? Permission for what?

It was growing dark in the cave, but she could still see his smoldering golden eyes like to embers glowing in the darkness. The air was damp and clung to her skin, and the rush of the waterfall filled her ears. She remembered now, with his hand tenderly holding hers, the tenderness of his examination at the river. She could see his eyes dart and his ears twitch, looking for Rin. She saw him, watching over them as they slept.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he watched her engulfed by the silk, she felt the heat of his touch when his single claw made circles on her skin. Then something clicked. Her emotional side let go, and the puzzle master that she was took over.

"You have been my greatest puzzle," She whispered to him, "So dark, so cold, but that's just the surface, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes never faltered, and his expression never changed. Beneath his cold exterior he wanted to run and hide. He had a feeling she was doing it again. She was seeing through him. Still his golden eyes never strayed. They watched, and waited.

Miyoiki took a breath. It was very likely that she was about to get herself fired, or worse, killed over the presumptions she was about to make known, but she had to know if she was right. If she wasn't, was it really worth working for him anyway? Did she want to work for a man who enjoyed nothing more than death and kept a group of vassals only out of some perverse pleasure at being exalted? She needed to know that he was who she thought he was. She needed to know that he was more.

"Why would the great Lord Sesshomaru take on a vassal like Jaken?" She started, "You didn't need someone bowing a scraping at your heels. He has no real power to add to your arsenal, and he can only slow you down. Then there is Ah-Un, you don't need his power either, and you don't need him to fly."

Sesshomaru's face remained placid. She was getting nervous, but she continued, "And then there's Rin. A human child can not be considered a convenience to your plans either. Since you can't possibly _need_ any of us around, there remains only one possibility. You want us around."

Sesshomaru continued to gaze at her, never letting the shock hit his face. He had always told himself some lie, some reason or duty that made him take on these vassals, but deep down he could not refute her reasoning. Even if just now was the moment that he realized it was true. Her eyes flashed, she had just collected another piece of the puzzle she was putting together, "The… You didn't fight back… When I attacked you…"

It became clear to her, all at once in the growing darkness of the cave. Everything he appeared to be at the surface was just a cold shell for a heartbroken man. He was designed to push people out, so that he would not suffer their loss. He must have lost someone very important to him. Somehow she, Jaken and Rin had gotten beneath that.

But more than that _she_ had gotten even further. Did she dare to call him on it? Did she dare to believe it?

"I did not," He said, prompting her to continue.

"But," She started, "Everything is weighed and measured by you. Without you, who would care for Rin?"

"I figured my half-brother would handle it," He answered simply.

"No," She said firmly, "There's more. How could you weigh the balance and decide that your life was less important than mine? It is completely out of your character, unless…"

"Unless?" He asked softly.

"And, the tenderness at the river," She continued, "You said 'please'."

He nodded numbly. She had it together, and now she was just in shock of what she had discovered. He loved her, and she now knew it. Sesshomaru waited to see what she would do with this knowledge.

"The training, and the times that you let me get away with disrespecting you," She prattled on.

It was beginning to grate on his nerves. His grip tightened on her hand and he said, "Just how much proof do you need to make your conclusion, Miyoiki? Go ahead, say it."

His eyes became intense, and she felt his normally steady pulse jump. His hand trembled slightly, and she saw the briefest hint of sadness flash across his eyes. She looked into his eyes with shock and said, "It's true… You… You…"

"Yes," He said simply.

The cards were out. There was no way back now. Miyoiki's pulse actually stopped for the briefest of seconds beneath his fingertips. Her silver eyes sparkled in the darkness of the cave. Outside was night, and in this cave were two bright shining stars twinkling and leading him to either ruin or salvation. He waited.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" She whispered.

She had not meant it as a rejection; she was just too shocked to think of anything else to say. But that is exactly how he took it. He dropped her hand abruptly and said, "I see. You had better get some sleep. Your skill has improved greatly. We should return to my castle and wait for Naraku's next move."

"My lord," She whispered.

"Rin will be glad to see you," He said over her.

He perched near the edge of the cave and stared into nothingness, because he did not dare to look into the blue eyes that bore holes into his back and his heart. He heard Miyoiki shift behind him, and when he turned she was curled up on the cave floor sleeping.

ggggggggggHggggggggggHgggggggggHgggggggggHgggggggggHgggggggggg

Jackie: Sleepy time! Cya next chapter.


	14. Miyoiki's Condition

Jackie: Thank you my faithful reviewers, and fans who have been following me since my first fanfic "Silver Wings". I look forward to your reviews with every new chapter, and hope you will continue to enjoy the story.

I have to say I'm struggling with Sesshomaru's character. I have watched all of the episodes on Cartoon Network and own both of the Inuyasha movies that are out. However, the series doesn't give the best clues about him, and everyone who has published a character analysis on him disagrees. Sesshomaru's character is viewed differently by almost everyone that has watched the series.

Not being able to zero in on his character makes his transformation in this story that much more difficult. It didn't take him long in the series to take a protective interest in Rin, so I think his falling in love with Miyoiki happened at an appropriate pace. I know he's been talking more, and I consider that part of the transformation. Let me know how I'm doing.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Chapter 14;

In the middle of the night he saw Miyoiki shiver and realized that they had left her pelt at their other campsite. He un-wrapped his tail and laid it over her. Her shivering ceased, and she stirred slightly. Her arms wrapped around his tail, and she nuzzled into it, purring softly. A tear slid down her cheek, twinkling in the darkness. She murmured quietly, "I'm sorry."

She was so kind-hearted that she had made his heartache her own. _Just another reason to love her. _ His eyes hardened with determination. This Sesshomaru always got what he wanted. He knelt beside her and said, "You may not love me now, Miyoiki, but you will."

He watched over her for the rest of the night. As the sun began to brighten and filter through the waterfall into the cave it cast light shadows across her face. He found himself absently pushing the hair out of her face, combing it with his claws. She started purring again, and he was lost.

Miyoiki felt warm all over. Her arm tightened around something soft and silky. She felt fingers stroking her hair like the head monk had done when she was little. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Sesshomaru's love struck eyes. She froze, and he smiled. When he realized what he was doing, his face hardened and went blank again. He stood and turned away from her as he said, "You were cold."

He pulled his tail free from her and wrapped it over his shoulder as usual. He put on his normal placid face and said sternly, "Come, Miyoiki, to my castle."

She blinked at him. Apparently being his love didn't exempt her from cold commands. She stood and fell into rank behind him. She was somewhat grateful that things would not change because of her mistake. She did love him, she just didn't know if she could say that now that she had broken his heart. She hadn't meant to, but the fact remained that she had. She couldn't play with his feelings by taking it back now.

They flew off to the west in streaks of aqua and blue across the sky at blinding speeds. All day they traveled, they didn't stop for lunch or dinner, and they had not eaten breakfast. She had gone without food before, so it didn't bother her. What bothered her was that she believed he kept this pace so that he would not have to face her.

She was so angry at herself. How many times had she wished he would look at her as more than an object, vassal, or some perverse possession? It must have been very hard for someone as practiced at keeping people out to let her know how he felt. She had him, he had trusted her with his feeling… and she blew it. _I'm such a fool… I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. You trusted me, you bore your vulnerability to me, and I betrayed you, and I betrayed myself by missing my chance._

Sesshomaru flew on ahead of her just enough to keep her from seeing any expression that might bubble up on his face while he was thinking. The only downfall was that he could not smell her with his face pointing into the wind as he flew. How could one describe such a scent? It was not the dirty, over-perfumed scent of a human, nor the crisp bloody scent of a demon. He wondered how much of it was her scent, and how much of it could be patterned and identified as metamorph. It was light, like the wind, and sweet like flowers. Juniper… She smelt like the wind, whispering through Juniper trees and spring lilies. She smelled like a walk through the forest in spring. How could anything's smell invoke so many powerful images?

Miyoiki look up ahead at Sesshomaru watching his silken white lock billowing in flight. As the sun was setting in front of them she wished she could look into his eyes. The sunset reminded her so much of his beautiful golden eyes.

When the sun retreated and the silver moon advanced with its blue halo Sesshomaru could only think of Miyoiki's shining silver eyes. He warred with his very soul not to look back at her. _How… How do I convince her to be mine? _

Halfway through the night he stopped and touched down. She was directly behind him. She gaped at what she saw. A huge sprawling castle stretched out before them. Jaken came running through the gates yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!"

"How is Rin?" Miyoiki interrupted.

"She is sleeping, of course," Jaken growled, "I'll have you know I took good care of her before you-"

"That is enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru cut him off, "Show Miyoiki to the dragon suite."

"The dragon suite!" Jaken cried, "But my lord-"

"Do it," Sesshomaru growled, "Miyoiki, those will be your quarters so long as you serve me."

"I understand," Miyoiki said and allowed herself to be lead away.

Sesshomaru watched them disappear and went to his own room. He was somewhat grateful to be alone for a change except that it gave him too much time to contemplate the ache in his heart. _She will be mine._ He was the great lord Sesshomaru; he would make her see that. He growled to himself.

After a bath he sat at his desk and started drawing. His lady needed some new clothes, clothes that would befit her stature as his bride.

The next morning……

Miyoiki was sitting in a plush bed when the sun's rays peeked through the windows. She had not been able to sleep. When Jaken led her to this suite he had done little to conceal his dissatisfaction with lord Sesshomaru giving her the most lavish suite in the castle. _He's trying to impress me._ Miyoiki thought. She didn't know weather to smile or to cry.

_I should just come out and tell him I love him back, if he hasn't given up on me it wouldn't be considered playing with his emotions if I decided to accept… Would it?_

In spite of having many suitors growing up, Miyoiki had precious little experience in truly rejecting or accepting advances. Usually the monks that surrounded her had made men keep their distance. She tried to turn on that little logic button in her brain but she was finding it harder and harder to think logically about or around Sesshomaru.

There was the problem of her race. She was a metamorph, whatever _that_ meant. Did she even know she was compatible with demons? If she wasn't, what about humans? It was an important question. Sesshomaru was a lord, and lords need heirs.

_Heirs…_ Her mind wandered off to a place and time where Rin would play with young demon children with honey colored eyes and silver hair. She imagined him with his arms around her swelling belly, watching the others play.

Miyoiki blinked and shook her head. Where had _that_ come from? She had never been prone to daydreaming, and especially not about having children. She stood and told herself it was lack of sleep.

She immediately felt a serge of heat in her belly. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden feeling of complete arousal. She tingled all over, and one thing took hold of her mind. Finding and ravaging a certain white-haired lord. She reached for her doorway with that very intention and stopped. What was happening to her? This wasn't like her either.

Sesshomaru seemed to know more about her kind than she did, so it made sense to ask him what was going on. _Yeah, right. I'll just walk up and say, "Hey, I had the sudden urge to throw you down and have my way with you. Do you know what might be wrong with me? Oh, and before that I was daydreaming about having your children."_

That would go over well. She pressed her back against the door and slid down it. It seemed like she spent hours going in and out of these sensations, but truthfully it was only a few moments before Rin tapped on her door.

"Lady Miyoiki!" Rin nearly cheered, "Are you in there? Jaken told me you arrived last night!"

"I'm here," Miyoiki said softly, "I'm just… sick."

"Oh no!" Rin cried, "I shall tell master Jaken at once."

"No wait!" Miyoiki started, but Rin was already gone.

Sesshomaru headed for Miyoiki's suite, after Jaken came to deliver the news of Miyoiki's 'laziness'. Sesshomaru knew very well that Miyoiki was not lazy, so there must be something wrong. He had Jaken take the scrolls he'd worked on last night into a nearby town, so he could check on Miyoiki without unwanted intrusions.

As he neared the door his nose caught a slight musty scent in the air and he froze. The dog in him howled with delight. He pressed it down and tried to think rationally. Why would she say she was sick when she was actually in heat? Oh yes, because she's never been in heat before, and probably doesn't understand what is happening.

He suppressed the urge to run in and 'help' her with her condition, and took pride that all the years he spent disciplining himself were coming in handy for the first time since he met Miyoiki. Instead he tapped on the doorway and asked, "Miyoiki? Jaken tells me you are ill?"

_Oh gods! It's HIM!_ Every muscle tensed. Her pushing muscles tried to push her to her feet on instinct to go to him, her pull muscles held her down denying the urge. _Go away, go away, go AWAY!_ One side said while the other huskily replied. _Please, please, PLEASE, come in!_

"I…um," Miyoiki started, her voice strained, "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"You are not ill," He said, trying to hide the strain in _his_ voice, "You are in heat. It will pass, and it's nothing to be afraid of."

_In heat?_ She blinked and tried to digest to comment. Great… Another thing to get used to about her new body. She raked her hand back through her silver hair in frustration and yelped as doing so accidentally pulled on one of her antennae painfully. She groaned with frustration. Sesshomaru tapped on the door again, "You stay in there. I'll have Jaken bring you your meals until it passes. If you go out in your… condition… You are likely to attract the attention of every demon within five miles"

Sesshomaru used the statement as an escape and walked away with forced steps. Everything demon in him, everything dog in him, was howling with the urge to react in carnal instinct to Miyoiki's condition. However, he had always likened the frenzied sex of cyclical mating as unclean and likened it to rape. His logic was simple, if the wouldn't do it in their right mind, then it was wrong to take advantage of them in an altered state. He would not mate while inebriated, in heat, or with any other interference that might cheapen the event. For that reason, he was a hundred year old bachelor, with no heirs, and retained monk-like abstinence.

That was not the only reason. His father was completely unfaithful. When his father came into cycle the closest female was easy prey to him with his dashing good looks. His mother, and Inuyasha's mother were just the only ones to conceive. Sesshomaru had loved his mother, and remembered her weeping. She knew the exact time his father would come into cycle because it corresponded exactly to hers. Since he was often off fighting somewhere he was almost never home during his cycle. Inevitably that meant he was with someone else while Sesshomaru's mother was locked up in a room weeping.

It was an arranged and loveless marriage, and his mother had died broken and bitter. On her death bed she made Sesshomaru promise to kill the wretched half-demon that brought proof of her disgrace, and dishonor to their family. Until that day, he had managed to love his father in spite of it all, but as his mother died weeping in his arms he could not help but loath his father. When the Tetsusiaga was willed to Inuyasha, it was adding insult to injury.

He was only recently coming to understand that his father may not have loved his mother, but he loved Sesshomaru and Inuyasha equally. His choice of who got which sword was not only right but wise. Inuyasha, being a half-demon would spend his life fighting off demons who thought less of him. In addition, the sword suppressed the demon blood that would consume him otherwise. Sesshomaru was powerful enough not to need a sword capable of such destruction, and if he did, he was fully capable of having one constructed. Tokijin was evidence of that. Further Tensaiga had saved Sesshomaru from death as aptly as Tetsusaiga had saved Inuyasha from his demon blood.

Was there even more to it than that? Could his father possibly have known the sword would compel him to revive humans? Through this revival, could he have known that Sesshomaru's hatred of humans and his brother would start to disintegrate?

All these thoughts caused unimaginable amounts of guilt to swell in his stomach. Was he so fickle? The lord of cold calculation, whose icy stare alone had subjugated many foes. No one doubted him when he said, "Out of the way, if you value your life." Wasn't that the way he liked it? Further, he made a promise to a person that was once the center of his life; his mother. What could be said of his honor if he did not oblige? Given the chance, would he so easily break a promise to his beloved Miyoiki?

Lost in his introspection, he wandered back to his room. Surprisingly enough he had completely forgotten about Miyoiki's state.

Jaken returned later that day, which reminded Sesshomaru that it had almost been two full days since Miyoiki had eaten. He growled at himself for his oversight and immediately commanded Jaken to take a meal to Miyoiki. He informed Jaken of Miyoiki's condition and advised Jaken that if he or anyone else defiled her, their head would be mounted above her headboard. Jaken was, after all, was a demon imp, and would not be immune to her heat either. A demon is a demon. Luckily, Jaken was also hopelessly loyal, and had great fear for his life.

Rin burst in shortly after that and remained with him for the rest of the day, showering him with her hero-worship. Jaken took Miyoiki dinner, and put Rin to bed. Sesshomaru tried to sleep, but being alone in a quiet room with nothing to occupy his thoughts made it impossible to force the scent of Miyoiki's heat out of his mind. To make matters worse he was coming into cycle, which made the situation maddening. He wagered that one way to drive that physical activity out of his mind was to replace it with another physical activity, so he headed down to the practice yard.

………………………………………………………..

Jackie: Cya next chapter!


	15. Heat

Jackie: YAY! What great reviews. Thank you SOOOoooo much!

….o….O….o….O….o….O….o….O….o….O….o….O….o….

Chapter 15;

Miyoiki felt his hands upon her sliding over her body, and the heat of his lips placing kisses across her collar bones. They were tangled in a mix of white and silver hair, enjoying the feel of their bodies against one another. In a fit of passion she rolled him over and was about to mount the hard length of him when she woke up. She shivered as the night air hit her heated skin, and chewed her lip with aggravation. She had spent all day fantasizing about him, and now she was _dreaming_ of him. _Is there any way to escape this?_

Surprisingly, both of the times Jaken had been there she had had no urge to mate with him. In fact, when he complimented her hair she had the urge to cut him down where he stood. She thought that when a creature went into heat _any_ member of the opposite sex was acceptable. Apparently that wasn't the case.

She knew lord Sesshomaru had told her to stay, but she had to get out. If she couldn't act on her urges she had the distinct inclination to beat something into an unrecognizable pulp. Jaken had mentioned the location of the practice yard, and she decided there would be several unsuspecting dummies to pound on there.

Sesshomaru practiced with never-before seen passion. He was actually working up a sweat. He took of his armor and his coats, unwrapped his tail, and continued. A dark smile curled his lips. He always enjoyed fighting, he couldn't help smiling as he battled Naraku, and he could not help smiling now.

Miyoiki was about to enter the practice yard when she smelled him. She again smelt that musty thickness around his scent, and for the first time she realized what it meant. _Oh gods, no!_ She thought. _Stop, feet! STOP!_ But they didn't listen. Her footsteps carried her out into the yard. Sesshomaru stood across the yard with his back to her in a fighting stance with his sword drawn. His pristine white hair clung to his back which shined with sweat in the moonlight. Even from the back, minus all of his usual finery, he was magnificent.

She saw him stiffen and swing around on his heels to look directly at her. She visibly shivered as his eyes met hers. The heat in her belly was absolutely consuming her. Her rational thought processes ceased to be, and with one intention in mind she started toward him.

Sesshomaru was about to make kindling out of another dummy when Miyoiki's heated scent rose up and consumed him. _I suppose this practice will not help after all. _ He grimaced. He was going to sheathe his sword when the wind rose and not only bombarded him with more of her scent but pointed her scent in a certain direction. Could she possibly be there? … NO! He told her to stay in her room. _Not now, not while we're BOTH in heat._ He whirled around toward the scent.

His eyes immediately locked on the reflection of white moonlight in her silver-blue eyes. She shivered, and her eyes glazed over in a cloud of passion. Her lips parted and sucked in a ragged breath. She was in the thick of her heat, when her scent was its strongest, as well as her urges. To a demon fighting his own urges, it was more than will alone could bare.

Sesshomaru watched her coming toward him. He should have walked away, or even run away, but he was frozen in place. Her wings opened, revealing the tattered remains of an outfit she had always worn during training. He figured she had also thought to come down here and train off some of her feelings. _Great minds think alike_. He thought ruefully. Her wings fluttered, delivering small blasts of her scent to him. He began to growl lowly, and she smiled a dark, seductive smile.

Miyoiki took in the scent of him. When his eyes darkened with the lust she remembered from her dreams she couldn't help a smile of satisfaction. Her logical, ration self had taken a vacation. All that was left was this all-consuming need, and the demon lord before her that could fulfill it. Her body was on fire, and they hadn't even touched yet.

As Miyoiki reached out for him his rational side screamed no, but his treacherous body had no such reservations. His left hand flung out and grabbed her waist, pulling her roughly against him. Her hands flattened against his bare chest, and she purred up at him. His left hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back. With a deep guttural growl he claimed her lips in fierce, blood-searing passion.

As his tongue explored the sweetness of her mouth his whole soul sighed with release. _My Miyoiki_. It sighed, and for some reason, instantly sobered him. He broke the kiss and gazed down into her glazed eyes as she purred up at him. All he thought was _not like this._ He would not take advantage of her in this state.

He took a moment to feel the warmth of her sinking into his skin, and memorized the perfection of their bodies pressed together. Her waist was shaped to fit his arm around, and the softness of her silver hair was finer than silk. His eyes traced her beautiful heart-shaped face, fine features, and plump sun-kisses lips. Then he looked into her large silver-blue eyes, and noted the perfect curve of her long thick eyelashes.

"So beautiful," He sighed at her, "Part of me can't believe what I'm about to do."

Before she had the opportunity to respond his hand came down sharply at the base of her neck, knocking her out. He took her into his arms, being mindful of her wings, and carried her back to her room. He laid her gently on her bed and sat on the edge of it for several moments. His desire for her was not as all consuming as his respect and love for her. If he would have Miyoiki, he would have her completely. He would not settle for her body, given in heat. He wanted all of her, or none.

His heat seemed to all but disappear, and he walked out the door. He spared her a final glance, noting how beautiful she was in every way. He closed the door and whispered, "Truly… Beautiful."

151515151551515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Jackie; Stay Tuned Folks!

**(Shoujo22)** Thanks for keeping up with the story **(InuyahasMyLover)** Your right, I have NO IDEA what it is like to have a demon other half… _Yes you do…_ No I don't… _Yes, you do!_ Don't make me get the happy pills out! _shriek of horror_ Don't mind her, she has aspirations of ruling the universe one day, but I highly doubt she'll accomplish it… Except that there is that doomsday cannon she's working on with her evil monkey. (**Telekinetic91) **I'm still writing, you keep reviewing! ;) **(ladie Galadriel) ** I have NO problem with long thoughtful reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to write it. (**Mizuki) **I continue to like getting reviews. **(Teentitanfanatic) ** You keep readin' and I'll keep postin! ;) **(Fudge) ** Do you mind if I just call you fundge? **(Gibberish) **I'm glad you like the story line. All I started with was my idea for a metamorph and the story has just taken me for a ride since then. **(momoRose) ** ehhh, did I loose you? Hello _echo echo echo_ ** (peiking ductress) ** Is best with rosemary, pepper, and a touch of lemon. But really, thanks for the reviews! **(Princess Shadowcat) **I'm famous for cliffhangers… Get used to it. 'evil grin'. (**Titanium Teeth) **gold teeth weren't expensive enough? You know no one will know they are titanium until you say so because titanium just looks like silver. **(oblivionknight) ** I was conceived after marriage, I'll have you know. And really, did you think I'd keep him dead forever? **(The rest) ** Helllllooooo anyone home? I would love to shower you with unique praise but you haven't reviewed in like… 7 chapters! I love you! 'cry'! Please come back to me!


	16. Submission

Jackie: YAY! More reviews. There is a bit of set up over the next few chapters, but I promise there is juicy action to come. Bare with me!

DISCLAIMER; REFER TO CHAPTER 1

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 16;

Miyoiki awoke the next morning to Jaken yelling through the door that it was breakfast time. Miyoiki remembered going down to the practice yard, and the kiss still burned her lips, but it had suddenly gone black. Was it a dream as well? No, she could still smell him on her, on her bed. She jumped up and inspected her sheets. No, blood. The first time was always accompanied by blood. Her clothes were intact, so what happened?

Jaken again rapped on the door, shouting angrily about being ignored. She glanced at the door and realized that she no longer felt the urge to mate. She opened the door and took breakfast from him as she strode past. He followed her, of course, shouting at her about Sesshomaru having told her to stay in her room as she shoved breakfast down her throat. She walked and ate as she thought about the previous night. She ignored Jaken utterly and interrupted him by shoving the empty plate into his hands and asked, "Where is our lord, now?"

"Eating with, Rin in the courtyard of course," Jaken sputtered.

"The need for me to be penned has past," she said simply, "I will go and inform him. You should be happy, now I can take care of Rin again."

She left him standing there muttering about not being appreciated. She entered the courtyard and Sesshomaru instantly turned toward her. His expression had returned to its usual unreadable stare. Rin leapt down from the table and ran to Miyoiki, hugging her legs.

"Lady Miyoiki!" Rin cheered, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Rin," Miyoiki said softly and patted Rin on the head lightly.

"I want to pick flowers," Rin said, "May I?"

"Of course," Miyoiki laughed, and Rin took off for the nearest flower.

Miyoiki walked over to Sesshomaru and searched his eyes for any hint of emotion, but found none. _He's turned to ice again_. She thought with an inward groan. There was only one way to get information from this side of Sesshomaru, and that was to come straight out and ask it.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you disobeyed me?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"Don't change the subject," She hissed.

"Watch your tone," Sesshomaru growled back at her, "I accepted your rejection, but I am still your lord."

She was really aggravated by his stubbornness, and was completely convinced it was just a front to avoid answering the question. He was so practiced at pushing people out and avoiding anything that involved any hint of emotion. She knew he was in love with her, and last night had to have had an effect on him. She was not going to let him off the hook.

"Like what?" She spat, "Are you going to lock me up somewhere dark and cold? Even if you encase me in ice it won't be as cold as your presence!"

Her eyes flew open and she recoiled in shock at what had just come out of her mouth. Her hands clamped over her gaping lips, and she looked up into his eyes. His face had no emotion, but his eyes wavered just long enough for her to see the damage she had caused. She fumbled with an apology, "I'm… I didn't mean it… I-"

"The lack of warmth in my presence," Sesshomaru started, "Should have nothing to do with you completing your job, and showing a superior the respect their station deserves."

Miyoiki's eyes thinned and her hands went to her hips. He was STILL trying to avoid the subject. She crossed her arms and sniffed, "And my JOB, has NOTHING to do with LAST NIGHT!"

Sesshomaru replaced the wave of sadness with amusement at her persistence. He had wanted to talk about it later, but, "Nothing happened. Your honor is intact."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She growled with frustration.

She stepped closer to him and whisper, "The way I remember it, we were… well, you know, and then everything went black. _What_ happened?"

"I told you," He answered, "Nothing. Now, since we are not traveling, I expect you to teach Rin something useful, like reading and writing. I have matters to tend."

"Not until I'm finished!" Miyoiki barked, latching onto his arm.

The look he gave her shot daggers. He ripped his arm away from her, and turned to face her. He growled as he said, "You have abused my good graces too far."

He really didn't want to do this. He was sure punishing her was not the way to her heart. Why did she insist on talking about this anyway? She was in heat last night; it was only understandable that she would make a pass at him. He was sure she'd probably made a pass at Jaken and would have made a pass at anything to cross her path with male organs and a heartbeat. He only thanked Jaken's fear of him for the fact that Jaken had not allowed anything to happen.

The fact remained that she really had gone too far. She'd been going to far almost the whole time she'd spent in his service. If he didn't punish her, he would set precedence for Rin and Jaken. He grabbed both of her wrists. He _really_ did not want to do this but…

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Westlands," He said darkly, pushing down on her wrists and applying painful pressure to chosen spots that would do her no permanent damage, but would indeed deliver massive amounts of pain.

It was the way his father submitted him. It was common custom in the Dog Demon world as a disciplinary measure, and he knew too well, from several submissions how much it hurt. He expected her to hit her knees and try to pull away. Instead her face and eyes hardened. She stared defiantly into his eyes, so he applied more pressure.

"You, are my servant," He growled, "Your life and service are pledged to me, and I will do with them as I please."

The pain started to leak through to the surface. She grimaced, but continued to glare at him. More pressure was applied.

"You will dance, if I tell you to," He continued, "sleep, eat, and breathe, when I tell you to."

With a gasp of pain she hit her knees and obverted her eyes. _Finally…_

"And you WILL respect me," He said as he let go.

He turned and walked away before he would be forced to look at her. Miyoiki cradled her arms near her body and looked at the deep purple marks left on her wrists and forearms. She looked up and watched him retreat. Rin was at her side blinking in disbelief at the swelling marks on Miyoiki's arms.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Jackie; **(Ladie Galadriel) **I agree. On everything. 'wink''wink''nudge''nudge' **(KAWAIIBABE!) **'tackle''hugs''noogies' It's about time you showed up! What were you waiting for? For me to finish it and get to the sequel of 'In the End'? Missed you! (**Trixietrixthetiger) **'blush' awwwwe, imagination? Beautiful writing? TALENT? You are my favorite reviewer of the day 'hands you an award'. I hate to tell you that you have a while to wait for the 'good part' though. 'wink'. (**PrincessShadowcat) ** 'evil laugh' You will continue to hate me as some of the upcoming chapters are FULL OF CLIFFHANGERS MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(Telekinetic91) **Jackie like, Jackie like reviews, more reviews for Jackie. **(shoujo22)** Excited eh? 'raises eyebrows' I'm a married woman you know. 'wink' Just kidding, it thrills me that you look so forward to my writing. I hope I continue to kick arse. **(Hollow Stares) **One can only wonder until I publish this chapter.

Thanks for taking the time to review, I look as forward to your reviews as you look to my chapters. Anyone not reviewing should direct their attention to the button bellow;

V


	17. Uniforms

Jackie: Sorry guys, more build up here. Those of you who are familiar know I have to set the stage, and that the end result is always worth it.

YES you ALL must WAIT for the 'GOOD PART'! ;)

………Two days later………

Chapter 17;

A steady stream of demon vassals was moving into the castle. It had not taken long for word to get out that their lord had returned to the castle. In fact, a celebration was scheduled for the end of the week in his honor. Miyoiki was wearing wraps on her wrists to hide the deep purple bruises that still resided there. Every time she thought on it she growled, and her bruises seemed to feel worse. She could NOT believe he had done that to her, even if she had deserved it.

He was her lord, and she knew that she had been pushing it. Love or no, he had a right to expect her respect. She had publicly and repeatedly disrespected his authority, and it probably was high time she received some sort of disciplinary measure. She had personally seen vassals in other lordships suffer lashings, floggings, and even death for what she'd done. In truth, the bruises where a mild punishment, and one she had made worse by refusing to back down, so what choice had she really given him?

Still, she just couldn't believe it. She watched Rin, writing across the table at her, but Miyoiki's thoughts were not on the lesson. Rin glanced up and whispered, "Are you still mad at Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose I am," She answered honestly.

"Yeah," Rin sighed, "I didn't like it when my father used to discipline me and-"

"He is NOT my father," Miyoiki interrupted, "Continue with your studies. This is an adult matter."

She went back to scribbling and Miyoiki rubbed her head in frustration. Miyoiki looked up at Rin and said, "I'm sorry, why don't we go play? You've done enough studying for one day."

"Hooray!" Rin cheered.

Miyoiki and Rin went to a clearing that Sesshomaru had posted guards around. Almost as soon as demons started to arrive it was obvious that Rin would need a guarded and secluded play area. Even with the new play area, Miyoiki found herself killing at least five demons a day. They played for a few hours, and returned to the castle for lunch.

They spent most of their time in castle Miyoiki's suite. It had gotten out that any demon that entered her suite never left alive, so she was grateful not to have to worry about Rin being accosted there. Jaken would arrive soon with their meal. She had not seen Sesshomaru since that morning two days ago. _He's avoiding me…_She thought.

"Hey, Lady Miyoiki!" Rin called, "What's this?"

Miyoiki looked up at Rin. Rin had crawled into Miyoiki's bed and was pointing at a large white box with a red ribbon. _His colors._ Miyoiki walked over and started to untie it as she said, "There's one way to find out."

As soon as tension was released on the bow the box popped open. It was completely stuffed with clothes, all the same outfit. She pulled one of the outfits out and unfolded it to look at it.

The outfit was white silk. The pants where made to hug the hips, so they wouldn't brush against and aggravate the bottom of her wings. They were tighter than one would normally wear for battle but had slits in both side and a modified inseam to allow her to move freely in them anyway. They reminded her of the pants she had been wearing and ruined the day she met him. Up both of the outseams was a repeating chain of Sesshomaru's family seal, except that it was embroidered in silver and blue instead of red.

It took her a while to figure out the top. It had a tie, flared out, gathered, flared out again, and had another tie. After much fumbling she and Rin figured out that the gathered center was placed on the back of her neck. She crossed the flared sections over her chest to cover her breasts and tied the ties around her back between her upper and lower wings. Without further hesitation she put on one of the outfits. It was the most comfortable thing she'd been able to wear since her metamorphosis. She stood back from a floor length mirror and did a few quick appraisals.

"That looks great on you, Lady Miyoiki!" Rin squealed.

"Yes, and it's designed to be comfortable and functional," Miyoiki added, "He really put some thought into this. Let's hang the rest up."

They start hanging; as they reached the bottom of the box they found a note and another package. The note read;

Miyoiki,

I expect you to throw out the rags you have been wearing. My servants are not to be dressed as paupers. This final package is your formal event attire. I expect you to wear it at the celebration.

It was signed with Sesshomaru's seal.

Miyoiki groaned. _He had to ruin a truly wonderful gift with such a cold toned letter._ She didn't even bother opening the package. She put it on the top shelf of her wardrobe and sat down on the floor. Rin looked thoroughly confused she asked, "Aren't you going to go thank him?"

"For what?" Miyoiki asked, "Making sure I didn't shame him with my _rags_?"

Miyoiki knew that wasn't fair. Sesshomaru had put a lot more thought into these clothes than he would have for a simple uniform. He had thought of every aspect of her fighting style, personal style, and her comfort. She sighed and said, "Yes… I suppose I should go thank him. You stay here. Jaken should be bringing lunch any minute, and you'll be safe here."

"Yes, my lady!" Rin chimed.

Miyoiki made her way to Sesshomaru's quarters and was about to tap on the door when it slid open suddenly. She froze, her hand still locked in the knocking position. He stared down at her for a moment and finally said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Miyoiki asked, and added, "My lord."

"Do you approve?" He asked, "I assume that's why you're here."

"You were waiting for me?" She asked incredulously, for once being wrong.

"I smelt you coming," He answered.

"Oh," She blushed.

She looked away from him and said, "I… thank you… for this… gift."

"You are welcome," Was his soft reply, "It… suits you."

She blinked, and looked up at him. His eyes flowed over her. She blushed as his eyes came back up to hers. She nodded and said, "Why wouldn't it? You used my colors, my style, and you designed it with perfect consideration of new developments."

She opened and fluttered her wings for emphasis. She blushed again and whispered, "It's perfect, my lord."

"Yes," He agreed.

"Well, I need to get back to Rin," She said and started to retreat, "Excuse me, my lord."

She walked away and he watched her go. After she was long gone he stepped back into his room and slid the door shut. He had expected her to want to talk to him about the uniforms, but he was completely unprepared for the effect seeing her after a two day separation would have on him. He had felt complete, unadulterated joy. He had even felt the urge to embrace her, and tell her that he had missed her. When she opened her wings showing the prefect fit of the revealing top he had designed he… His face actually flushed with heat. He was not used to not having control over his reactions. _She likes gifts…_ He noted to himself.

Miyoiki drug her feet all the way back to her room. She had just wanted to do the honorable thing and thank him, but she was completely unprepared for her reaction to seeing him. She'd spent the past two days completely enraged towards him, and in that moment that she saw him all of it melted away. She looked down at her outfit again. It was even more evidence of the tender, thoughtful side of him that she so loved.

He was powerful, handsome, and a good, thoughtful man. Who couldn't love that? He had stayed by her side through her transformation and proven in several ways the depths of his feelings for her. He had even once chosen her life over his. How could she continue to deny him?

The truth was that some part of her had lost her nerve. After rejecting him, would he reject her out of spite even if he did love her? Had he already rejected her on the night of her first heat cycle? She desperately wished she could remember that night. She sat down with Rin in her room, but barely touched her meal.

She absently touched her wrists again and noticed that they weren't tender. She untied the wraps she wore on them and saw that the bruises had vanished. Her eyes fixed on her wrists for several minutes. Why after two days of slow healing had the bruises just vanished?

……………………………………………..

Jackie; **(Ladie Galadriel) **I have four kids and a VERY tight budget. I have a long list of desired items and, yes, the Inuyasha manga is on that list. However, it's going to be a while before I get to buy it. There's lot's of stuff above it on the list. Hopefully the budget will get better. I just got a very promising job, and my husband is supposed to get a promotion this month or the next. Yes, it would be FAR too easy for Sesshomaru to just kiss her and get it over with, but then I couldn't drive you guys nuts. ;) **(Telekinetic91) **tsk, tsk, don't worry, I've been told I'm really good at writing the 'good part'. It will be worth the wait. **(Kawaiibabe14) **Well, when you consider the average punishment for insolence was DEATH, probably not. **(Trixietrixthetiger) **You know one of my nick-names means "Lady of the Tiger". Your nick reminded me of it. 'blush' I'm your _favorite_ awwwwww. 'hands you the "Best brown-noser" award' You're like my favorite fan! You're such a cutie, or at least your writing tone is cute. **(shoujo22) **Hmmmm, kicking Sesshy in the balls 'contemplates' hmmmm… You may have something there. I wonder if I could write that in and make it believable that he doesn't kill the person that does it… Nope… Probably not. I love kicking arse. 'dad-blasted great' and 'kicking arse'? I do believe I could start to like you, and I have a gift taylor made for you. 'hands you a "can-o-wup-arse"'. **(PrincessShadowcat) **I love your reviews. You're funny, I'm evil, but as long as you like my work, we can get along. ;) Sesshy… screwed… 'tries to retrieve head from gutter' Dang, I have a dirty, dirty mind.


	18. A gift

Jackie: Here's the next chapter. I've written outlines and rough drafts for 26 chapters so far, and I'm not done yet! If you were wondering, the 'good part' is five pages long and happens in chapter 25 after some intense action. This is Chapter 18, and I think it's fair to edit and release a chapter once a week or when I have at least 10 reviews for the chapter. Whichever is sooner. I think my day for updates will be Saturday of every week, starting next week. But remember, ten reviews gets a new chapter, so if you want faster updates… REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: REFER TO CHAPTER ONE

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 18;

….Two days later…

There was one day left before the celebration and several envoys had arrived to announce that other noble families would be in attendance. Sesshomaru had never suspected that his return would cause such a fuss. The castle was full, and there were small camps reaching far back into the forest. Miyoiki and Rin were all but prisoners in Miyoiki's suite. One step outside had caused far too much commotion yesterday. He assured himself and Rin that it would die down soon, and she would be able to play outside again.

He had to believe that. Every person in the crowd outside thought that what they had to say was SO important. He couldn't so much as walk down the hallway without being accosted with petty matters and requests. Worse, he hadn't been able to see to the next gift he planned to have sent to Miyoiki. He had to send Jaken after it. 24 hours had passed and there was no sign of him. Jaken was a faithful servant but he was neither efficient nor truly dependable.

He so despised unnecessary conversation, and he had been forced to engage in it constantly since the royal envoys started to arrive. All conversation was essentially pointless to Sesshomaru, unless he was talking to Miyoiki. He had never spent hours talking to her, but he had the distinct impression that he would enjoy it. He loved the way her mind worked. He both cursed and adored how not one detail ever escaped her attention. It was hard to believe the monks had been able to deceive her. In spite of deductive reasoning that dumbfounded even him at times, she remained so soft and loving. She and Rin were the warmth that threatened his kingdom of ice.

If Sesshomaru were prone to such nervous action, he would be drumming his claws on his desk. _Where is Jaken? _Almost as if on queue, Jaken burst through the door clubbing a lesser demon on the head. He thumped the old demon repeatedly crying, "Away you bottom feeder! My lord has not the time for one such as you!"

Jaken slid the door shut and turned to Sesshomaru. Without looking at Jaken, Sesshomaru said, "What took you so long, Jaken."

"The tomb had been moved," Jaken answered, "I am sorry, my lord."

"Father must have moved it before he died," Sesshomaru said coldly, "Did you find it?"

"I did!" Jaken shouted in triumph, pulling a small bundle from his robes.

Sesshomaru took the bundle and opened it. His back was turned to Jaken, so that he would not see.

"My lord, are you sure?" Jaken asked, "That you want to give it to Miyoiki? After all the disrespect she has shown?"

"I will give what is mine to whomever I wish," Sesshomaru said coldly, wrapping it back up.

"But your mother's-" Jaken started.

"Enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru turned and walked over Jaken. Sesshomaru slid open the door and left a groaning imp behind him. Sesshomaru was immediately swarmed by demons. The only left to do was to do what he'd always done when someone got in his way. He called forth his poison whip and said, "Out of my way."

Most of the crowd parted but to a few unfortunate souls the sting of his whip was the last thing they felt. No one bothered him for the rest of his journey to Miyoiki's suite. He paused outside her door and listened to the sound of Miyoiki and Rin playing. For a moment he imagined that behind that door Miyoiki was rolling around on the floor with a litter of their pups. He smiled again, but the smile instantly vanished when the door slid open.

Miyoiki looked up at him and said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is there some reason you're looming outside of my door, lord Sesshomaru" She asked.

"I," Sesshomaru tried not to sound shaky, "Brought you a gift."

"A gift, my lord?" Miyoiki asked quirking a brow.

"You needed something to wear with your formal uniform tomorrow night," He reasoned.

"I _needed_ it, did I?" She said and couldn't help smiling.

"Are you mocking me?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"Absolutely not, my lord" Miyoiki smiled.

She turned to Rin, told her to finish her breakfast, and stepped outside. Miyoiki slid the door shut behind her, and was surprised that Sesshomaru had not stepped back to accommodate her entrance to the hall. They stood toe-to-toe for a moment, and for that moment, she forgot to breathe.

His molten gold eyes burned her, the snowy white of his hair froze her, and the smell of him threatened to consume her entirely. Was she in heat again? She blushed in spite of fierce attempts not to. Her wings unconsciously twitched behind her. She had taken to keeping them open. After all, why should she cover up such a beautiful outfit?

Sesshomaru struggled. He knew full well this was a 'just because he wanted to' gift, but he had screwed up the delivery by making up that ridiculous reason for it. When she stepped out into the hallway he couldn't make himself move. He was paralyzed. His body, his voice, and his heart all stopped at once.

Her wings began to flutter and her scent invaded him. She was aroused. Surely she could not be back in heat so soon! No, it wasn't possible, but that would mean she was actually reacting out of _real_ attraction to him. He smiled, and made no attempt to hide it.

Miyoiki didn't know why he was suddenly smiling, just that smiling seemed to make him more predatory looking. She had the distinct feeling that she was his next meal when he smiled like that. Strangely it turned her on even more.

"This is for you," He said handing her the gift, "I expect you to wear it at the party."

He turned and walked away. With the sudden coldness of his voice she had the urge to toss the thing at his back. She growled and walked into the room. _He's my lord; He has a right to command me… He's my lord… He has a right… He's… He's… A JERK!_

She stopped in her tracks. She had the distinct impression that she was being hormonal. Hadn't she become hormonal right before her last heat? Could she truly be coming into heat again so soon? She shook all over. The celebration was tomorrow, she could not be in such a state at the celebration. She would embarrass herself and Lord Sesshomaru.

Back in Sesshomaru's room Jaken was sitting on the floor, and Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk. Jaken had been sighing quite often and staring at the ground. His behavior was even more mopey than usual. Sesshomaru put down his quill and shifted his eyes to Jaken. He really did despise unnecessary conversation, but Jaken was a loyal servant. Sesshomaru's honor prompted him to ask.

"Something troubles you?" He asked.

Jaken blinked and looked up. Jaken shifted a little where he sat and asked, "Do I have your word that I may speak candidly without fear of punishment, my lord?"

Sesshomaru knew from watching others that that line was always a set up for disaster. Still, after decades of faithfulness, perhaps Jaken deserved this leeway. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly at himself. _How soft I am becoming._

"You have my oath," Sesshomaru said.

"You are planning to marry that creature, Miyoiki, are you not?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru saw no reason to lie, "I am."

"But she is not a demon," Jaken said, "Your children would be half-breeds."

"She is much more powerful than a human," Sesshomaru said, "And more powerful than any other demon I have encountered. Our children will be powerful."

"You wanted her before you knew what she was!" Jaken accused, "I saw the way you looked at her, almost from the first day. You would have married her in any case. You would have repeated your father's mistake!"

"So it upsets you that I truly love her?" Sesshomaru asked.

There was a long pause, and finally Jaken began to laugh. He stood and said, "I guess I had imagined you were impervious to such things. This last year has shaken everything I had come to believe about you."

"Is there anything further?" Sesshomaru asked. _That wasn't so bad._

"No," Jaken answered, "I admit, I rather like her myself, and even… little Rin. Further I believe she will be faithful to you. You should have seen her during heat. Anything that strayed close to her was likely to loose its head."

Sesshomaru growled. Had Jaken actually tried something? Jaken blinked and looked at his master. Jaken scrambled for the words to sooth the situation, "Not that I tried anything! I just gave her a little compliment to make her feel better. She seemed so uncomfortable! When I did she looked as though she might cut me in two where I stood, so I decided to make no further attempt to brighten her mood."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth and snapped, "Get out."

"You gave me your oath," Jaken squealed.

"And I shall honor it," Sesshomaru said, "As long as you leave my sight, immediately."

For effect Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijin's hilt. Jaken cheeped in fright and scrambled out of the room. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair. _She nearly cut him down?_

It made no sense to him. The opposite should have happened. She should have come after Jaken. Sesshomaru looked out his window. It was getting late, not that he would be able to sleep.

oIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIoIIIo

Jackie; So what's the gift?

**(Trix) ** I didn't actually mean you were a brown-noser. I was just messing with you. I hope no offense was taken, and that you liked the new chappie. **(Telekinetic) ** At five pages in length I'm sure it will leave you breathless. **(Nordic) ** WELCOME! I hope you continue to really like my story. **(Kawaii)** It was a little impossible to go traditional with consideration to her wings. I hope you liked it anyway. **(ladie)** I have actually already drawn Miyoiki and many of my other characters, but ALAS, I possess not a scanner with which to digitize and publish it for you. 'SIGH'


	19. Getting Ready

Jackie; since so many are interested in the 'good part' I'm initiating a 'good part' count down. 6 chapters (including this one) until the 'good part'. ;)

I try to get better with every story, and my only way of gauging that is reviews. PLEASE! PLEASE! PPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! Take two minutes of your time to write a review. Help me out, k? 'sweet smile'

Disclaimer: Okay, let's think for a moment. If I owned Inuyasha, which is fast approaching DBZ (which not just dethroned but utterly demolished Robotech in length) as the longest running anime, would I be writing fanfiction for free? I think not.

…………………………………

Chapter 19;

… The night of the party….

Miyoiki opened the bundle with her _formal attire _first, while Rin looked on in excitement. Rin was wearing a new outfit of her own; a white embroidered red silk kimono. Miyoiki tore open the wrapping and unfolded the garment. Both girls could do little more than stare. Miyoiki ran her fingers along some of the finest woven silk she had ever laid eyes on. With trembling hands Miyoiki stepped into the dress.

The color, or colors, were incredible. Every way she moved the dress seemed to shift colors in the lantern light; flashing magenta, blue, white, and silver, all at once. The skirt was double layered. The top layer was split up the front, and parted to frame to underskirt. The back of the dress was cut out, and two sashes of the same fabric connected at the sides of the skirts, criss-crossed her chest, and clasped together behind her back.

The fabric had an opalescent sheen to it, matching her skin. As she moved in it, the skirts flowed around her as though trapped in some unseen current. She found herself nearly dancing around for the feel of it. Rin giggled and squealed, "You're so beautiful, lady Miyoiki!"

Miyoiki could not hold back the bright smile on her face, and she tore into the second package. When she held it in the light the wheels in her head started to turn. It was a beautiful silver necklace, with large dark blue sapphires. It was beautifully crafted, but tarnished slightly around the edges. It was old, perhaps very old. She had a feeling this was important for some reason. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"It's beautiful," Rin sighed, "It goes well with your new dress."

"Yes…" Miyoiki started, "It does."

The age of the necklace continued to nag her. Everything else he'd given her was new, so there was something significant attached to this particular item. It was important somehow, which meant… _I'm important… I'm important still. _She smiled. _Accepted my rejection, eh?_ She couldn't help herself; she was positively glowing with happiness.

Rin looked up at Miyoiki. Sesshomaru and Miyoiki were so beautiful and fascinating. She couldn't help staring dumbly at them from time to time. It seemed natural for them to be together as more than lord and vassal, and she knew that was the way they secretly both wanted it by watching them. Yet they tried so hard not to look at each other, and picked fights to avoid confronting the tension between them. _Grown ups are so confusing, even demon grown ups._

"Why haven't you told him?" Rin asked.

"What do you mean?" Miyoiki asked.

"Why haven't you told Lord Sesshomaru that you love him?" Rin asked.

Miyoiki just stood there in shock, she looked at the small girl and said, "I… It's not that simple."

"Why not," Rin asked.

"It just isn't," was the best answer she could give.

Rin scratched her head. Miyoiki decided to avoid further questions and said, "You stay here. I've put up a barrier to hide you, and this area of the castle is off limits. You'll be safe here."

"Yes, lady Miyoiki!" Rin said cheerfully, and Miyoiki made her escape.

………

A knock came at Sesshomaru's door. He easily recognized the scent of an ancient ally. Rootousi (Roo – toe – sigh), was a several thousand year old demon. Technically demons were immortal, but due to constant fighting very few actually lived past their hundredth birthday. Sesshomaru got up and slid open the door saying, "Rootousi, it has been too long."

"Sesshomaru," He said and nodded his hello as he walked into the room.

They sat down for their usual conversation. Rootousi would try to convince Sesshomaru to forgive his father and abandon his pursuit of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would sit there out of respect and stare blankly at him. Sesshomaru felt a slight surge; a thought that wasn't quite making it to the surface. He tried to concentrate. Rootousi… thousands of years old… _Metamorphs!_

"Rootousi," Sesshomaru interrupted, "Not that the same conversation we've had every time we've seen each other isn't fascinating but, I need to ask you a question."

Rootousi knew that Sesshomaru would not interrupt without good reason. For one, Sesshomaru respected him; two Sesshomaru didn't like to talk. Rootousi nodded and said, "Go on."

"I need to know everything you know about metamorphs," Sesshomaru said.

"Hmmmm," Rootousi sat way back in this chair and stroked his chin, "Interesting creatures. Always so beautiful and so powerful."

Sesshomaru nodded and Rootousi continued, "As soon as we encountered the first one, and learned its secrets, we set out to slaughter the rest before they came of age. A shame really, they were always so beautiful of spirit too, but it was them or us. Still a shame… Their EYES were so-"

"I need more specific information," Sesshomaru almost growled.

"Why are you so interested in a created race that died far before you were ever born?" Rootousi asked.

"I have one," Sesshomaru answered plainly.

"YOU WHAT?" Rootousi screeched, "That's impossible."

"I assure you that it is in fact possible," Sesshomaru, "And she works for me."

"She's not attached to a sorcerer?" Rootousi asked incredulously.

Rootousi raked a hand back through his hair and sputtered inaudibly. Finally he looked up at Sesshomaru and asked, "Has she gone through any heats?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rootousi grinned as he asked, "Who did she go after?"

"Me," Sesshomaru answered.

Rootousi hooted with laughter and sputtered, "So, the mighty Sesshomaru finally has a mate, and WHAT A MATE! You lucky bastard."

"I didn't do anything," Sesshomaru growled.

"You have GOT to be kidding," Rootousi said, "No one has EVER said no to a metamorph. That would more self control than even you have."

"I love her," Sesshomaru added softly, sensing that the old demon needed a better explanation.

"You…" Rootousi blinked about a thousand times before he added, " LOVE her?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru admitted.

"You?"

"Yes"

"In love?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru barked.

Rootousi rocked back into the chair. He did believe Sesshomaru was in love. Sesshomaru was _talking_ and _showing emotion. _ Rootousi smiled and said, "So you are, I see. It's about time, and you couldn't have chosen better… But if you love her, why did you turn her down?"

"She was in heat," He answered, "She didn't know what she was doing."

Rootousi let out a deep sigh, "Your old issue about your father again… When are you going to forgive him?"

"The day I put his bastard son six feet under," Sesshomaru growled, "Are you going to tell me about metamorphs or not?"

"Certainly," Rootousi said, "You should know that she loves you back."

"How can you possibly know that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's simple," Rootousi answered, "Metamorphs don't go into heat unless they are in love, and then anyone else that tries to take advantage of her suffers a graphic death. If she's in heat and she went after you, she's in love with you."

Sesshomaru blinked and sat back in his chair. He couldn't help smiling as he asked, "How many times and how often?"

"Once a week until she conceives," Rootousi answered, knowing _exactly_ what Sesshomaru was asking.

"She loves me," Sesshomaru said.

"That's right," Rootousi said, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Rootousi smiled an aged, wise smile, "No… Nothing else matters does it?"

Sesshomaru smiled back at him. Rootousi scratched his chin and said, "But I don't understand… How did you get her away from her sorcerer?"

"There was no sorcerer," Sesshomaru said.

"There is ALWAYS a sorcerer," Rootousi said, "The story I told you is somewhat incomplete. We tried to capture some of the metamorphs for mates, but the sorcerers killed them with their bonding stones. Those we didn't kill or tried to take as mates, died by their master's hands."

"A small, white, egg-shaped stone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Rootousi answered, "Embedded in her chest."

"There is no stone," Sesshomaru answered.

"Well," Rootousi started, "I'll take your word for it, but it doesn't make sense. How can there be a metamorph without a sorcerer."

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru said as he stood, "She exists."

Sesshomaru slid open his door and said, "And she's mine."

Rootousi let him walk away. _Sesshomaru in love…_ He smiled and stood up to go to the party.

…………………………………………………………..

Jackie; 5 chapters until the 'good part'!

**( ladie Galadriel )** short? You should see some of the 'chapters' I've seen published around here by other authors. I like Jaken, in doses. He definitely could not carry any kind of spin off. A summary of my character analysis on Jaken is that he was originally written for comic relief only, but the depth of his relationship with Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's unexpected popularity has made him a deeper character. He is a faithful, dutiful servant, who respects and adores his master with the same code of honor we saw in almost all areas that had a 'feudal era'. I BTW have NO problem with long reviews. I greatly appreciate the time you must have spent and the end result. **( Telekinetic91 ) **muhahaha, you're going to need an iron lung. **(shoujo22)** Yeah I got the same thing for like four days while I was trying to upload 18. I like fanfiction… period. I like so many animes… I am SO addicted. Is there a 12 step program for this? You're welcome on the can-o-wup-arse, patent pending, I got plenty in my EVVVViiiLLLLlll laboratory. I just wish that stupid coffee-drinking monkey would stay out of it. **(Trixie) ** moma's pelt? 'twisted'… that's eh… morbid, but interesting. 'rubs her chin in thought' hmmmm… I wonder if I could make that work. 'ponders' **(Princess) **We have similar tastes it seems. I looked at your profile and found we had many of the same favorites. Of course I delete old favorites, so some of it wouldn't show if you looked at my list. Great minds think alike ;) **(Kawaii) **Speaking from experience on my last fanfic, I have found that if I wait at least one week to publish a chapter I get twice and three times as many reviews. If people can prove this standard wrong by reviewing immediately, I will update sooner. **(fudge-it) **So do I. By my stats I'm being watched by a LOT more people than are showing the consideration of taking two minutes to review. Thank you for letting me know you're still following the story. To quote yoda it "brings warm feelings to my heart."


	20. What Took Us So Long

Jackie: 5 chapters until the 'good part'

…………………………………..

Chapter 20;

Sesshomaru figured she would be at the party already, and headed out to the main courtyard. He blatantly ignored the heralders announcing his entrance, but got caught on the steps as a crowd of female demons swarmed him. He was the most eligible bachelor in the demon world it seemed. He ignored their crude innuendos and scanned the crowd. Miyoiki was not there yet.

Sesshomaru walked into the crowd. Anyone that didn't get out of the way would be trampled. He sat down at the head table and the celebration was called to order. A parade of lesser demons preformed, sang, and danced for him. But it was interrupted as a gasp of sock rang out from the left side of the courtyard. All at once the crowd was still.

Sesshomaru knew by the spinning sensation in his stomach that Miyoiki had arrived. His head turned to see her standing at the entrance to the left wing of the castle. An entranced crowd stared like hungry wolves eyeing a piece of bloody meat. Miyoiki looked quite taken aback, as though she might retreat back into the castle. There were too many bodies in the way to just trample over to get to her, so Sesshomaru took the short cut.

Sesshomaru leapt into the air, landing gracefully beside her. She smelled different but he couldn't place it. He couldn't concentrate on that anyway. She was positively mesmerizing. His eyes kept traveling over her, and finally came to rest on her eyes. Her wings twitched and she blushed up at him.

No sooner had she found herself surrounded by male demons than Sesshomaru had shown up by her side. His eyes looked over her many times, and for once his gaze did not analyze, it consumed. She couldn't help shivering. When his eyes settled on her she felt a rush of heat to her face, and her wings trembled.

Sesshomaru offered his arm and she took it sheepishly, blushing even brighter. Sesshomaru held up his other hand, showing that he would draw his whip and threatened, "Anyone that touches her answers to me."

Sesshomaru led her through the crowd, seating her beside him and commanded the celebrations to continue. Miyoiki, who previously had every intention to call him out on his 'gift' suddenly, lost her nerve. He was so handsome, and his eyes where boring holes into her heart. She couldn't stop blushing, so she decided to make small talk.

"Rin is doing well in her studies," Miyoiki started, "She can write…"

As Miyoiki rambled on, the world melted away for Sesshomaru. This whole celebration was a tremendous waste of time normally, and now it was keeping him from being able to talk to Miyoiki alone. Yet, he knew that if he were to transform, run the whole gathering off, and ravage her on the spot it would do little to prove the difference between him and his father.

_Ravage her on the spot? _He _did_ have the inclination to take her up to his room all of a sudden. When had he shifted from wanting to speak with her, to wanting to submit her to his passion? Her wings fluttered and every male demon with a nose turned to her. _Oh gods! She's in heat again!_

Miyoiki could barely concentrate. _No, no, no! Not here, not NOW!_ Hadn't this just happened a week ago? She sank into her chair and looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded. _He knows… _By the lecherous looks on the faces around her, the whole party knew. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and an elderly voice said, "Ah, you must be the girl Sesshomaru was talking about."

Miyoiki had the almost irresistible urge to tear off the arm attached to the hand that was touching her.

Sesshomaru watched Miyoiki's face turn from confusion and embarrassment to murderous rage. _The metamorph… "Anyone else who tries to take advantage of her state suffers a graphic death."_ Sesshomaru placed a hand on her knee, and Miyoiki's eyes snapped back up to his. She flushed with color, and Sesshomaru could feel the heat of her soft skin beneath the fabric of her skirt. _Oh gods! Remain calm, at least outlast the celebration! _

Rootousi felt her shoulder tense beneath his touch. He had known she was a metamorph from a distance. However, that did not explain why she should suddenly be so tense. Then the smell of her hit him.

"Oh," Rootousi said, pulling his hand away quickly, "I am sorry. I didn't know."

Miyoiki turned around and looked at the demon. In spite of an elderly voice the demon before her looked as young as Sesshomaru. He was dark skinned, with cropped black hair and unnaturally green eyes. He wore a brown undershirt, whose sleeves were tucked neatly into two leather bracers. Over that he wore black armor and light grey pants. The pants were tucked into foot wraps that where wrapped all the way up to his knees. He didn't seem to have any weapons, and his dressing was quite plain, but his free smile made him strikingly handsome. To contrast this, his eyes had the aged look of an old, wise man. Miyoiki smiled. He looked like the head monk she had come to adore as a father. Though she had no inclination to mate with him, she found she had no inclination to kill him either.

"It's okay," Miyoiki said, "I didn't know you were one of lord Sesshomaru's friends."

"I guess you could call us that," Rootousi said with an even brighter smile, "I actually came to offer you an escape from the stifling atmosphere of the table. If you could allow me to touch you without the urge to kill me, would you be interested in a dance?"

Miyoiki looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded. Miyoiki stood and smiled, saying, "I think that would be lovely."

Rootousi led her out to the floor. He noticed one demon staring a little too hard and with a mock yawn, Rootousi's elbow lifted up into the drooling demon's chin. Miyoiki was no fool, and she laughed lightly as Rootousi said, "Oh my! Do pardon me!"

They started dancing. Occasionally Rootousi would twirl her out with one hand and use his free hand to clobber a demon that was getting too close. Miyoiki laughed every time. Rootousi blushed and said, "Heh, they don't know I'm doing them a favor. If they managed to get their mitts on you they'd have to answer to Sesshomaru, if anything was left of them once you were through."

"Yeah," Miyoiki said, "I don't know why, but when I'm in this 'condition' I have the urge to kill anything male that gets near me accept…"

Miyoiki looked up at the table where Sesshomaru sat staring at her. She didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't have to. Their eyes were locked. Rootousi cleared his throat to regain her attention. He smiled a fatherly smile and said, "You can't help it child. It's part of your nature. The beautiful thing here is that you're in love, and so is he."

Miyoiki blinked and looked at Rootousi. She sputtered and said, "I… Well, I love him, sure but…"

"But what?" Rootousi smiled, "What else is there to worry about? If you love him, and you know he…"

Rootousi's eyes fell to her necklace and he said, "Oh my… Forgive me, but you are so blindingly beautiful that I just now noticed your necklace."

"Yes," She said, "It's the only thing he ever gave me that wasn't brand new."

"That necklace," Rootousi sighed, "She loved that necklace."

"Who," Miyoiki asked.

"Sesshomaru's mother," Rootousi said.

Miyoiki blinked. Rootousi smiled and said, "He loved his mother so… Enough to warp his whole life around her death. This is a very special gift. He must truly… deeply… love you."

Miyoiki could only continue to dance numbly. Rootousi smiled and said, "What a fool. If he loves you that much why isn't HE down here, or better yet, why doesn't he just take you away from the celebration? There's no good reason for him to even indulge this ridiculous farce of a celebration. He's never enjoyed them, and he doesn't need them politically."

Rootousi glanced over his shoulder where a swarm of lower demon lords had grouped around Sesshomaru with their young daughters. Rootousi chuckled, "Look at those bottom feeders, trying to marry off their daughters to him. Poor sap."

"WHAT?" Miyoiki shrieked, and her eyes flung up to the crowd of old demons and their young giggling daughters.

The air around Miyoiki sparked and she flew off the dance floor. Rootousi smiled, "Nothing like a healthy dose of jealously to prompt a hormonal female into action."

Rootousi whistled happily as he walked off into the crowd. His work was done.

Miyoiki landed to the right side of Sesshomaru, practically in his lap. She bared her fangs in a predatory smile, and the whole lot of them backed a step away. Her hands crackled with spiritual energy as she said, "He's not a piece of meat you wretched scavengers! Is that what this so called 'celebration' is about? An excuse for you to dig your paws in, you greedy, despicable-"

"Miyoiki," Sesshomaru said, trying to interject.

"Don't you _Miyoiki_ me!" Miyoiki fumed, hormones getting the best of her, "This is ridiculous! You're in love with me, I'm in love with you, and this whole mess stops NOW!"

Sesshomaru blinked a few times in earnest surprise. She was in heat big time. It takes a major dose of hormones to rattle the normally composed Miyoiki. After the shock wore off he smiled and stood up beside her. _She's in heat because she loves me…_ He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he said, "You're right. This has gone on, FAR too long."

He placed his leg in front of her knees and used the arm he had wrapped around her waist to force her over it. She eeped as he effectively tripped her over his extended leg into his arms. He held her there a moment, dipped back in his arms and, growled, "Far, FAR, too long."

He crushed his lips against hers, and felt her melt in his arms. She purred and the soft noise sang to his very soul. Why had they waited so long? Why had they been so foolish that…

His eyes flew open as a rank, awful smell entered his nose. He looked into Miyoiki's eyes, which were also open and wide with fright. All around him chaos broke out. He stood slowly and deliberately as he always did. He stood Miyoiki upright with him, and drew Tokijin.

"NARAKU!" A demon shrieked in horror.

The whole party flew in panic. Demons trampled fellow demons scrambling to get away from the notorious half-demon. It disgusted Sesshomaru. It was all so _human_ to run like that, and from a half-breed no less. Miyoiki trembled beside him. Could she be afraid as well? _His_ Miyoiki? His mind reeled back to her possession by the white stone. _Of course she is afraid. What is more terrifying than loosing control?_ But at least she wasn't trampling demons to get away. She was standing there, facing her fear.

Rootousi was beside them in an instant. He let out a feral grow, while he smiled and winked at Sesshomaru. He laughed and said, "Now this is more like it. It's been ages since I got to fight beside my old western allies."

Miyoiki didn't speak and sweat beaded her forehead. Sesshomaru had never smelt such absolute fear from her before. Rootousi seemed baffled by it. He touched her shoulder and asked, "You okay, kid?"

"Fine," She forced out.

"You do not have to face him," Sesshomaru said without looking back at her, "I will take care of him alone."

_You will never know fear again, my love. For I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Westlands, will protect you. _Sesshomaru shot into the air as Naraku began to descend from the sky. Rootousi sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I should have known he wouldn't let me have any fun."

Miyoiki fell to her knees and trembled. Her chest hurt, it was throbbing. She clutched her sternum and made a small whimper of pain. She smelt like fear, but she was reacting is if in pain. Rootousi knelt beside her and asked, "What's happening to you? Describe it!"

She worked her mouth to speak but there was so much painful pressure in her chest that she couldn't force anything out. Rootousi's eyes deepened with worry. He looked took Miyoiki into his arms and started to run.

………………………………………………….

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**(Aurora) ** WELCOME. I love your enthusiasm, and I'm glad to have converted you. You are ONE OF US now. Hehe…hehehe… MUHAHAHAHAHA. **(Angelsnowtiger) ** As previously established anyone with 'tiger' in their nick is fine by me. I'm glad you find my story to be a cut above the rest. 'beeming with pride' you made my day. I think I've been getting better as a go along. If you want to get to all my stories just click on my name. That will bring up a little 'about me' page, and just below that gibberish is a "stories authored" link. "Silver Wings" was my first creation, followed by "In The End", and this is my third fanfic. Happy reading Kat. **(Mizuki) **Yes, this concept is right out of the recesses of my mind. I'm obsessed with tigers and butterflies so the butterfly obsession prolly has somethin' to do with it. What other fic BTW? **(Shoujo)** You continue to rock. I love reading your reviews. **(Trixie) **I have NO EARTHLY CLUE what the fluffy is. Since the episode where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight Naraku and he disappears into the sky I have been leaning toward the 'tail' argument. If you remember that episode it grew into two tails as he was transforming. Neat idea though, you should right a Sessy fic and do that. I'll even let you borrow Miyoiki's character if you promise to give me a little credit in the author's notes and aren't making any money off it. There is no such thing as over-thinking a plot, it's a sign of a brilliant and creative mind. **(Shadowcat)** 'smirk' how anime of you. Minor enthusiasm, followed by a lull and build up and finally… TRUE ANIME EXPLOSION. I seriously could have seen a little character of you with flashing colors behind it. **(LADIE)** I guess I just see him as a no-nonsense kind of guy. If he must talk, he would be straight to the heart of the matter. I've been trying to bring out the Sessy within. He's so quiet, you KNOW there's more beneath it, and I'm trying to slowly bring that out. I'm trying to make the transition slow enough that it's more like he's becoming who he always was on the inside instead of being OOC. **(Oblivion) **Only 19 chapters! 'smirk' I figured you guys would linch me soon. **(Telekenitic) **No problem, welcome back.


	21. The Tragedy Begins

Jackie: AS PROMISED. A Bonus chapter for 10 reviews! I can't respond to each of you in this one, but I hope you'll forgive me because it's a bonus chapter. I just got a scanner and I'm thinking of rewarding those of you who reviewed 70 of chapters or better by emailing the pictures of Miyoiki I have drawn. Currently, there are 30 chapters and still going. Enjoy!

……………..

Chapter 21;

Sesshomaru's placid face was graced only with the cold smile he always wore when he was about to kill someone he especially despised. He swung his sword, hurling demon energy at Naraku and knocking him from the sky. When Naraku landed, Naraku chuckled cruelly. He smiled up at Sesshomaru and said, "You'll not stop me this time."

Sesshomaru said, "Oh? We shall see."

Sesshomaru slashed downward and felt his force hit something hard and unyielding. The energy of his strike swirled around Naraku and the recoil hurled Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet and growled, "A barrier."

Naraku smiled and stood, dusting himself off as if he had tripped on a pebble instead of being struck from the sky. He gave a slight bow and said, "My lord Sesshomaru, I am afraid to inform you that you will die today, and your precious Miyoiki will be enslaved."

"You are over confident as usual, half-breed," Sesshomaru shot back at him.

"Am I?" Naraku asked with a cruel smile as he watched Rootousi running away with Miyoiki.

"You don't even have any of your incarnations with you," Sesshomaru said lifting his blade for another strike, "You must be completely mad."

Naraku's lips curved into a cruel, knowing smile. Naraku always had a defiant manipulative smile on his lips, but this smile made Sesshomaru's skin crawl. Naraku laughed as he said, "They are busy with other things. I am only here to keep you busy a while."

Sesshomaru's face showed no hint of the panic that overwhelmed his heart. His eyes made a practiced and casual glance to where Miyoiki and Rootousi had been, and he found them gone. _Miyoiki… Old man, you had better protect her._ Sesshomaru's laughed, "Huh, normally I would fight you in this form just for the sport and to humiliate you. I think however, your death is long past due."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and his eyes turned blood red. His chi became visible, radiating around him in gold and red flames as he started to transform. His k-9's sharpened and grew, white hair lined his body, and his magenta stripes became wild and jagged. He grew enormous, and his features gradually changed until Naraku was face to face with the white, red-eyed, demon dog of legend. Poison dripped from Sesshomaru's hungry, fanged, jaws, and within mere moments the area was surrounded in a thick poisonous cloud. Naraku only watched with the same sick grin on his face.

Sesshomaru leapt at Naraku, hurling the weight of his demon aura at Naraku's barrier. The barrier hissed and fizzled, and it felt for the briefest of seconds that it might collapse. Sesshomaru bore down into it, but it snapped back at him strongly and hurled him backward into the east wing of the castle. Sesshomaru got up and shook off the dust. Naraku laughed and said, "Even transformed you cannot break my barrier. How humiliating it must be for you to know just how far Inuyasha has surpassed you. He is ten times the threat you are."

A guttural growl rumbled within Sesshomaru's chest, and he hurled himself at the barrier again. Again he was flung back against the walls of his castle. He stood up and shook himself again. _Think! That obviously doesn't work; don't just keep hurling yourself at it like your stupid half-breed, half-brother. Think!_

Sesshomaru noticed that a few of Naraku's tentacles were shriveling away from the edges of his barrier where Sesshomaru's poison cloud was leaking in. Naraku was only half-demon, his poison was no where near as deadly as Sesshomaru's; Therefore, Naraku had no real immunity from Sesshomaru's poison. Naraku simply was not getting enough to make a difference. Sesshomaru would fix that.

Sesshomaru stood over Naraku and worked up ever ounce of toxic dog drool he could hack up. It was hardly a dignified way of fighting an enemy, but if it would help him get to Miyoiki faster…. He hacked up the biggest loogie in history, even Naraku's face twisted in disgust. The slime hit Naraku's barrier and oozed over it, concentrating the poison around the barrier. It began to leak through and Naraku's eyes widened. Sesshomaru smiled as best a dog can.

Naraku cursed and leapt into the air coughing and hacking as bits of him shriveled and fell off in dry clumps. He growled down at Sesshomaru and yelled, "How dare you! It doesn't matter. You will not reach Miyoiki in time."

With that Naraku disappeared into the night sky. Sesshomaru howled with frustration. Naraku had managed to escape again. But Sesshomaru had other things to worry about. He sniffed the wind for Miyoiki and headed in the direction of her scent.

Rootousi held the young metamorph in his arms as he ran. _Someone is trying to re-bind her. _Once a metamorph has been bound it is damaging and often fatal to be re-bound by another sorcerer. Rootousi looked at the Miyoiki's sternum, she was reacting like a metamorph being rebound, but where was the original stone? Who was the original sorcerer? Who is the new one? A gust of wind stopped Rootousi mid stride and pushed him back.

Before him was a beautiful red-eyed demoness. He smirked and said, "I don't suppose you'd get out of my way peacefully?"

"If I could," She said sourly, "I would, but I am bound to obey, and my orders are to stop you. I don't suppose you'd make it easy on me by surrendering the girl peacefully?"

Rootousi leaned Miyoiki against a building and squared himself off to the beautiful demoness, "Nope, sorry. It really is too bad that you won't cooperate. You're far too beautiful; we should be out on a date, not fighting."

"If you were man enough to free me," Kagura drawled, "I'd marry you on the spot."

"OOooo," Rootousi purred, "Been a while since I had a wife. Unfortunately…"

Rootousi powered up his demon aura and suddenly they were surrounded in a disorienting forest. Kagura could no longer see either of her targets, but she heard him say, "Unfortunately, I doubt your master is going to show himself and beg me to kill him."

Kagura held her fan ready, trying to zero in on what direction Rootousi's attack would come from. Rootousi enjoyed the view for a while. She really was quite beautiful, and she reminded him of his first wife. Her proud and dangerous posture, her flashing eyes, and sarcastic wit, were quite fetching. He liked women full of pride and life. _Hmmm, maybe I should hold her to that little declaration. Where might this master be?_

He brought his mind back to the fight and appeared behind her, giving her butt a little tap before disappearing again. Kagura yelped, "DANCE OF BLADES."

But she hit nothing. Rootousi laughed and said, "I'm never washing that hand again."

Kagura growled, "HOW DARE YOU! Fight me like a man you coward and I'll cut your filthy paw off!"

"Is that supposed to encourage me to show myself?" Rootousi teased, "I'm rather fond of this hand."

In spite of herself Kagura laughed. She listened to the shifting of the wind for him as she said, "I'll give you this…"

"You are entertaining!" She swooped her fan to the side delivering a strong blast of wind that threw Rootousi back against the castle. He hit with a dull thud and his illusion disappeared.

He roared with laughter and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at her with his flashing green eyes and dashing smile, and her heartbeat quickened. _Yes, it really is too bad that we're enemies._ She thought drawing her fan for another attack.

"It's been 500 years since anyone actually hit me," Rootousi said as he stood.

"Well, it's about to happen twice," Kagura said with a smirk, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"

Rootousi leapt back and dodged the swirling winds that would have ripped him apart. He smiled and said, "Tri-split."

He seemed to break into three pieces and each lump created a miniature version of him. Kagura smiled and said, "Three times the pleasure? This could be interesting."

"Oh, my little vixen," Rootousi flirted, "I think I could develop quite a crush on you."

"Then give me what I want," Kagura purred, "Hand over the girl."

Kagura knew she didn't really need him to hand the girl over. She just had to stall long enough for the old sorcerer to cast his bind spell. She almost felt bad for the fool, she kind of liked him.

His three miniatures rushed her and she swung at the forward most one, missing it. Her back swing contacted, but she hadn't the time to strike the left. The other two disappeared and the third that reached her grew to full size. He grabbed both her arms and held her there. He smiled and looked down into her large red eyes.

She looked up into his smoldering green eyes. Up close she could see the manly square set of his jaws and the depth of his bright green eyes. Before she could react he planted a kiss on her ruby-red lips.

Dazed and confused Kagura only froze. Just before she could react to the kiss He side stepped and let her fall forward. As she stumbled forward he swatted her again on the behind, causing her to fall flat on her face. She rolled over and glared at him, shouting, "You will pay for that!"

"For just a moment," He started, "You were not decided. You were frozen in my embrace. A few more moments and you might have responded in kind. Developing a crush of your own, my dear?"

Kagura growled, "Don't flatter yourself, I was just-"

A deep growling rumble signaled the arrival of Lord Sesshomaru. He nuzzled Miyoiki's unconscious from. Kagura's eyes stared with disbelief. She had never seen the menacing shape of Sesshomaru's true form. Sesshomaru transformed back to his humanoid form and knelt beside Miyoiki. Miyoiki whimpered and writhed in pain. She was covered in sweat, and gripping her chest in her unnatural sleep. All over her purple spots rose to the surface. He recognized this. She was bleeding internally. Something was ripping her apart from the inside. Sesshomaru looked up from her to Rootousi, whose face suddenly showed immense panic.

"Get her out of here!" Rootousi yelled.

A blinding flash of white light filled the area and a white stone shot through the sky.

…………………

Jackie: I bet when you saw an extra chapter this week you thought you wouldn't get another cliffy! MUHAHAHAHAHA.


	22. All Consuming Blue Light

Jackie; sorry guys, I know this is late, I had a family emergency. To show my apology is sincere, I will publish two chapters instead of one tonight. I hope you will forgive me, but after all the events of this weekend I am too exhausted to respond to the reviews. I promise I will in chapter 24. In addition, you will notice there are no author's notes in 23 because I'm posting it in this same night.

…………………………..

Chapter 22;

Miyoiki ran through the open field. The wind whistled through her silver hair and the sun kissed her silvery-white skin. She laughed and ran. She ran to him.

Sesshomaru turned to her and warmth radiated from his golden eyes. His hands and arms lifted up and stretched out to her. His voice echoed up from his heart; the tone of it was heart-stopping.

"Miyoiki…"

His baritone voice shook through her. She flew into his arms, resting her head against his chest. His heart thumped steadily beneath her ear, and she whispered, "Sesshomaru…"

All at once the sky was dark. In horror she looked all around her. Everywhere that horrible menacing voice sounded to her. She tried to cling to Sesshomaru but he disappeared. Naraku's voice tore into her, along with his wicked, wicked laughter.

Over and over she heard him telling her to say good-bye to her loved ones. Over and over, she relived her attack on her beloved Sesshomaru. Over and over, she watched Sesshomaru die by her hands. _No! stop! Please stop!_ She howled.

Then an awful searing sensation burnt into her chest. She recognized it too well; a binding stone.

…………………………

Miyoiki's eyes opened to see Sesshomaru leaning over her. He had a look of utter despair on his face. Her fingers went to her chest and she found it there. She found the smooth white stone that seemed alight with fire from within. She buried her face in her hands and wept.

"We'll get it out," Sesshomaru promised.

"Not likely, foul demon!" an old man's voice echoed from behind.

Kagura knew her job was done and flew up into the sky. When Rootousi tried to stop her, she blew him a kiss. In spite of the situation, Rootousi smiled.

A wrinkled old man in monk's clothes emerged from the darkness. He glared at Lord Sesshomaru and growled, "So you are the foul demon that abducted my child."

"M-Master?" Miyoiki stuttered.

"Dear Miyoiki," He said, "I see you have finally matured. You need not fear this lowly demon, child. Your power is vastly superior. Come back to me, my child."

Miyoiki was to her feet in an instant. She shook all over with pain. This binding had been horribly painful for some reason. She tried to steady herself as she said, "It is not what you think. This demon revived all our kin, and I left to be is servant by my own will in return. I gave my oath."

"If that is so, then return to us," He said, "You had no right to give such an oath of service as you are already pledged to us."

"I don't understand," Miyoiki said.

"I made you, Miyoiki," He growled, "I went to great lengths to create you, and took great care and expense to raise and train you. You belong to me, and you will return to me immediately so that I might begin my conquests."

"M-master," Miyoiki started to cry, "You… You were like a father to me, and all the while I was just a tool to you?"

"A tool that can be forced if it is not willing," He growled.

The stone in Miyoiki's chest glowed red and she doubled over in pain. Sesshomaru stepped between them, drawing Tokijin. He held out his demon sword toward the man and said, "I have heard enough. If you value your pathetic human life, you will release her, immediately."

The man opened his mouth to speak when Miyoiki pushed Sesshomaru aside. Rootousi blinked at the fact that she would be so bold with Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru's face was unreadable. Sesshomaru watched and waited. Rootousi followed his example. Miyoiki trembled and said, "Master… _father_. Surely it could not all have been a lie. Do you not remember cradling me as a child in your arms? Stroking my hair to sooth me? Truly, all your love and care could not have been false. No one is _that_ good at lying."

"Gullible child," The man said and looked away from her, "Don't fool yourself. You are just a means to an end."

Her blue eyes overflowed with tears as she pleaded, "No, I can't be wrong. Father please, I beg you to release me. I am in love with this demon lord. No, it's more than that. I cannot live in your captivity without him near me. My body may be forced to do your bidding, but if you took me from him my soul would surely die!"

A hush settled over the scene. Even Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the bold confession. She wasn't just spouting off that she loved him; she was talking about a complete binding of lives… Pure, true, devotion and love. She spoke bond so powerful that two become one. Most men would have been completely freaked out, but Sesshomaru felt deeply honored.

"Miyoiki," Sesshomaru said softly, but she pulled away.

She staggered over to the old man and fell at his feet, clutching his robes and sobbing, "Father… father… Please."

The man froze, his hands trembled. He looked back and forth between Miyoiki and Sesshomaru. It was true he had raised her and trained her to be his tool, but thirty years of her laughter, and her bright smile had softened his aging heart. Was it even practical to fulfill his dreams of conquest at his age? He would be dead before he could truly enjoy it. His eyes hardened and he snorted at Sesshomaru, "Stirring words, my child, and does this _demon_ return your love?"

Sesshomaru did not hesitate. Sesshomaru turned to the man and said, "With all my heart and soul."

Even Rootousi had to blink with surprise at the tone in Sesshomaru's voice. It was a deep, radiating sound that seemed to echo from the depths of his soul. It was so warm. Rootousi had not heard that kind of warmth in his voice since his mother died. _Praise the gods… _Rootousi thought.

Miyoiki looked back to him with tear soaked cheeks and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back. Then his eyes turned cold and he stared into the old sorcerer. He tried to repress a growl as he said, "Name your price. I have a fortune beyond your mortal comprehension. Name your price and you shall have it. I can give you more than enough to build whatever army you might need."

The old man put his hands on Miyoiki's head and titled her head back to look at her wide trusting eyes. He sighed and said, "No… What would an old man like me do with a kingdom anyway? I'm too old to have any real children. I aaahhhhh!"

A brown tactical shot out from the shadows and pierced the heart of the old sorcerer in monk's robes. His life's blood shot out and spattered Miyoiki's upturned face. Sesshomaru watched placidly but his soul cried out in horror as all that was innocent in Miyoiki's eyes shattered. Her master's dead body fell limp in front of her. Naraku laughed as his tentacle began to absorb the dead body and said, "What a sweet sentiment. Too bad for him that we had a deal, and no one breaks a deal with Naraku and lives. Since he won't be giving over your binding willingly, I will simply absorb him, and his bond to you."

"Master?…" Miyoiki's voice shook.

Sesshomaru growled and leapt at Naraku attempting to sever the connection between the old sorcerer and Naraku, but human bodies were far quicker to absorb than demons. He was too late. Sesshomaru was about to start cutting on Naraku when he felt an awesome power surge behind him. Miyoki's eyes shined blue and she stood as she howled, "FATHER!"

Rootousi had seen this once before. Her spiritual energy and her demon aura swirled around her, clashing and threatening to consume everything around her. He ran over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm, tugging him as he said, "Run kid! She's gonna blow!"

"No!" Sesshomaru howled, "I wont leave her!"

"She'll be fine!" Rootousi lied, "You and I will not if we don't get some distance between us and her!"

Sesshomaru decided to trust his old family friend. Rootousi would not dare to mislead Sesshomaru. They ran. Sesshomaru led the way. He had a human ward to pick up. In mere seconds he bolted through the west wing, scooped Rin into his arms and jumped through the outer window. He and Rootousi ran, and ran.

They took up a position high on a distant hill overlooking the castle. The night sung with a high-pitched screaming noise. Sesshomaru groaned and covered his ears. Below Sesshomaru saw Naraku lift into the sky to escape and then a bright blue sphere engulfed the entire valley bellow. Rin shrieked as the shockwave blasted them back. Even from that distance Sesshomaru could feel the sheer force of the blow. He stood in front of Rin to shield her, and raised his arms up over his face. The hair was scorched off his forearms. His mind reeled back, he had felt a miniature version of it that included only spiritual power on the very first day he met Miyoiki. The day she died, and was resurrected by his hand.

His eyes flung to Rootousi who looked darkly at him. Rootousi growled, "I had to do it, kid. Look, the metamorph's abilities are amplified by intense emotion. If it is a good emotion she may miraculously heal someone, misery may bring back what has made her miserable in loosing, anger can prolong her injuries, just as joy can vaporize them. The amount of grief in her… Sesshomaru… There's probably nothing lef-"

Sesshomaru wasted no words. His right arm swung out and struck the old demon square between the eyes. He did not even glare at Rootousi, he simply said, "Watch Rin… If I cannot find something of Miyoiki to revive, Rootousi, I need not inform you of the consequences."

Sesshomaru took off toward the castle and came upon Cajun blacken Jaken. Jaken twitched in pain, crawling away from the rubble. Jaken looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and said, "My lord! I knew you would come back for me!"

"Rin is at the top of the hill," Sesshomaru said coldly, "Meet her there."

Sesshomaru walked over Jaken, and Jaken squealed, "Wait master! Don't leave me like this."

But Sesshomaru was already gone.

………………………………

Jackie: on to 23


	23. Death

Chapter 23;

…………………………

"FATHER!" Miyoiki howled again.

"Howl all you wish," Naraku said, "I have absorbed your master's body. Soon his bond to you will be one will my very soul, and you will be my weapon."

Then something began to happen. Naraku's body started to shrink. His demon parts started to shrivel and become weak. His eyes widened with shock. He growled as he said, "Hmmm, it seems absorbing human flesh as made me a bit weaker. No matter, it is worth it to own you."

Miyoiki smiled a wicked smile. Rage and grief filled her totally. The injuries that she received in the new binding sung with pain, and her fangs and nails grew to long, twisted, gruesome looking things. She whispered, "I will kill you before you own me."

Some how she knew. She knew she was going to die. She reached into herself and grabbed every ounce of her spiritual and demonic powers. Every cell in her body cried out in hellish torture. And yet… She smiled.

Naraku's eyes widened in recognition. He saw her demonic aura and spiritual power in a warring vortex around her. He sputtered out, "Fool! You'll kill yourself too!"

"So be it," She said extending a hand toward him, "I will DIE before I serve you!"

Naraku took off into the sky as she let out all of her power at once. The night air rang with the fore-shock of the blast, and then the all-consuming blue light flew out of her, leveling everything it touched. Naraku threw up his barrier and flew directly up into the sky. _I'm not going to make it! The human blood has made me weak!_

Out of self preservation, Naraku released the dead sorcerer from his flesh. The body fell and was incinerated by the blast. Naraku, now at full strength, retreated into the sky. _Damn that woman! At least, she's dead. No one could have survived that._

………………..

The closer Sesshomaru got to the center of the explosion, the worse the damage was. His castle was in complete ruin. Along the outer edges were blacken bits of scattered rubble, but when he stepped into the direct ring of the blast there was nothing but a scorched, empty crater. It was egg shaped, pointing in the direction where Naraku had been. From the tip of the egg shape to the butted end was a mile and a half, he gauged, and across its thickest width was half a mile. _Such devastation…_ He thought. _Miyoiki…_ His heart cried in despair.

He slid down the edge of the crater. His whole being was icing over. It was a protection mechanism that started with his mother. Every new emotion he had was shutting down. The new Sesshomaru was dieing inside, the old Sesshomaru was taking over. The old Sesshomaru looked for the remains of his investment, and planned the rebuilding of his castle. The new Sesshomaru was locked away, somewhere dark; somewhere that it could not touch his barren heart.

Something twitched, ever so lightly in the corner of his eye. He walked over and immediately recognized the smell of burnt flesh. He knelt down beside a blacken body.

Her arms were missing, and her legs bellow the knees were burnt down to the bone. Bits of cooked flesh had torn away from wet pieces of meat that were still sizzling as though they were being pan-fried. This half-baked, half-blacken pattern continued up her body to what remained of her face. It was black, sucked in against her skull, her silver hair had completely burned away, and pieces of her scalp were missing, leaving the grey-cooked bone of her skull visible.

The new Sesshomaru retreated completely into the back of his mind. The old Sesshomaru regarded her with scientific curiosity. He did not dare to revive her in this state. That would be too cruel. Everyone he had ever revived healed only enough to live. The only time the Tensaiga had ever worked to completely restore a person was when it was wielded by Miyoiki.

The metamorph…. A truly beautiful and strange creature that could inflict pain and healing upon themselves with mere emotion. They could wield the powers of demon and priestess alike. They were always female. Sesshomaru thought, that had something to do with the effect of emotions on their powers. The honorable thing, the only thing, he could do for her now was give her a proper burial. He would give her a burial with every fanfare, bell and whistle; a burial befitting the only creature to fully warm his cold heart.

The new him tried to surface momentarily as he reached out to her charred body, and he squashed it back down. Just as he thought he had control again the shaking started in his hands. The more he tried to suppress it, the more it built. It traveled into his arms, and he looked at them in wonder. Why couldn't he stop the shaking? He willed them to stop, but the shaking grew. He shook all over. The shaking wouldn't stop, and then it shook his heart. Every ounce of what made up the demon lord known as Sesshomaru shook… Shook with grief. His eyes stung mercilessly as tear ducts that had been dry for centuries filled with tears.

"Mi…" He started, "Miyoiki… Miyoiki… MIYOIKI!"

His roar of ultimate pain tore through the night sky. Jaken heard it and froze in terror, Rin heard it and wept. Rootousi heard it as well. Rootousi would not have doubted that the gods themselves heard it.

The old Sesshomaru could not contain it; the overwhelming feeling of loss that overfilled him with suffering the likes of which he had never known. It was like a part of him had been torn out by a dull, jagged instrument and left an infested hole in him. He roared, and pulled what remained of her into his arms. He crushed his face into her charred chest, ignoring the flecks of ash that covered him in the process, and only minorly noting that the smooth white stone was gone. He sobbed. He completely, utterly sobbed, and hiccupped her name between choked gasps.

…………………………….

Jackie; stay tuned!


	24. Phantom

Jackie: Alright, for my readers who are somewhat unschooled in life, let me explain the 'good part' joke. The 'good part' is when sesshy and Miyoiki finally get it on. If you don't know what 'get it on' means I expressly forbid you from reading chapter 25. I started the count down because some of my readers had made jokes about getting to the 'good part'.

So here's chapter 24! One chapter before the 'good part'!

DISCLAIMER; refer to chapter 1

………………………..

Chapter 24;

Miyoiki, felt herself leaving her body. She stood outside of it all, watching Sesshomaru approach her remains. _My god… I'm a mess._ She thought. _Am I dead? Is this what it feels like to be dead?_ She watched Sesshomaru looking her over they way he used to, like she was nothing more than an object to be examined. Part of her cursed him; the other part was grateful that her death had not broken him.

He reached out to her body and his hands started to shake. His face hardened and the shaking crept into his arms. She watched the look of shock on his face, and the way he was glaring at his arms to stop them from shaking. Then his body shook, and she saw it in his eyes. She saw the precise moment his heart tore in two.

_No… Oh pleas no!_ Was it possible for dead people to cry? She certainly felt like crying. She covered her ears when he howled. She tried in vain to block out the heart-wrench sound. _No…no… NO! Stop! PLEASE STOP!_ Then he pulled her broken body into his arms.

"_He cried like that when I died," a woman's voice whispered. _

Miyoiki looked all around for the source of the whisper, but she found no one.

"_I broke him," the voice whispered, "I hate myself for it. I am unforgivable."_

"Where are you?" Miyoiki called out, "_Who_ are you?"

"_It hurts to see him like that again," the voice continued, "But it can be fixed. The gods owe me one miracle…And his father's sword…It likes you."_

Miyoiki's entire body was wracked by pain, physical pain. _Pain? I can't feel pain, I'm dead! _As he buried his face in her chest the pain grew so acute she could feel the exact shape of his face burrowing into her chest. _I'm alive! I can feel him!_

"_Return to him…"_

The world began to spin. Miyoiki felt like she was falling. Just when she thought her soul would be crushed in the dizzying torrent she felt a woman's hands touch her. For a split second she thought she saw a woman with long white hair and sad amber eyes.

Her eyes flung open, and she felt herself burning in his arms. Everything was burning, cracking, and burning more. Every time she thought she had felt the most complete sense of pain a creature could feel life surprised her with all new heights torture. She opened her mouth to scream, and all that came out was a choked gurgle.

That was enough for Sesshomaru's keen ears. He tore his face away and looked up at the horrified eyes of his Miyoiki. His stomach wrenched at the terror and pain in her blood-shot eyes. _Dear gods, it would be better if she were dead!_ Panicked, he threw her down on the ground and drew Tokijin. He could not allow her pain to continue.

Miyoiki felt Tensaiga pulse, and her eyes flew to it. It pulsed harder. _Can it save me?_

"_And his father's sword… It likes you."_

She saw Sesshomaru draw Tokijin. She tried to tell him to stop but her vocal cords were burnt completely away. She spasmed in panic. She tried to worm away from him, bucking with her hips, and causing her worthless, fleshless legs to flop about.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked frantically at her. He blinked and said, "You wish to live?"

She stopped writhing and looked from his eyes to Tensaiga, eyes, Tensaiga, eyes, Tensaiga. Ever observant, Sesshomaru looked down at Tensaiga. Surely she knew it was a reviving sword, not a healing sword. Still, he drew it, and took it to her.

He held it over her and said, "It cannot help you. You are not dead."

She glared at him and bucked about like a crazed jumping bean. It hurt like hell, but somehow she had to get him to give her the sword, or lay it on her somehow. She laid still and tried to cry, but even her tear ducts were burnt to the point of uselessness. He knelt, his feet on either side of her, just beneath her hips. He looked back and forth between her and the sword. What was she trying to tell him?

Miyoiki, just as observant, noticed that in this position there was only a thin layer of cloth between what remained of her legs and that which made Sesshomaru male. _Oh god… He's going to kill me._ She though as she bucked her hips wildly, flinging what was left of her right leg directly into her target. Even Sesshomaru, who was so schooled at not showing pain, sucked in and high-pitched squeal, and dropped Tensaiga onto her.

The sword hit her, and an explosion of white light threw Sesshomaru back. The light continued for several minutes. It was so painfully bright that Sesshomaru had to shield his eyes. He stayed that way for several moments after the blast of light, not knowing if it was safe to open his eyes yet. Miyoiki held his sword in her regenerated hands and laughed, "I don't know if I should tell you it's over, or escape while I can."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he stood, straightening himself as though nothing had happened. He had every right to be mad at this point. She did _that_ to the great lord of the western lands? How dare she! He cast her a stern glare, and she backed away slightly. She held out the Tensaiga and warned, "Now, be reasonable. I had to do it!"

As his eyes took in the sight of her, perfect, whole, beautiful, very naked body, and nervous flutter of her gossamer wings, he found that he couldn't be angry. He was so grateful, so grateful that she was alive and well. She could have taken his leg off if it would have helped her. He had no complaints. He was so elated it bordered on giddy. He smiled as he closed the distance between them.

She tried to step away again, but he was too quick. He knocked the sword from her hands and said, "Don't be foolish. You know you can't cut with that thing!"

He took her into his arms roughly, and crushed his lips against hers. She was tense at first, but she melted into his arms. As she relaxed his hold on her relaxed and became tender. When she sighed against his lips, he claimed the inside of her mouth.

Miyoiki shivered in his embrace, leaning fully against him. Fire and ice ran a raced through her veins into her throbbing heart and her quivering core. She was totally overwhelmed. He was not just kissing her. He was consuming her.

When the scent of Miyoiki's arousal hit Sesshomaru's delicate nose his joyful, grateful love, took a back seat to all-out animal lust. He growled his approval at the new development. A metamorph could not feel lust toward someone they did not love. And he loved her in return… Oh, how he loved her, and he wanted her just as badly.

…………………….

Rootousi had left Rin with a whining imp. He really did not care for the demon imp known as Jaken. The little green toad did nothing but complain. However, he was faithful, and Rootousi felt confident he could leave the girl with Jaken. Rootousi could not ignore the blinding white light. He had to know what happened.

When he saw the crater he stopped and crawled up to the edge. He tried to conceal himself from whatever danger might be bellow as he peered over the edge. What he saw couldn't have shocked him more. The girl was alive! She didn't even look injured, and she was NAKED? _Woah, that's my boy!_ But why was she holding a sword on him? _Wait, the Tensaiga?_

Then Sesshomaru leapt forward, knocking the blade from her hands and planted a kiss on her that undoubtedly moved the earth beneath her feet. Not unexpectedly, she melted in his arms and he deepened the kiss. Even from where Rootousi lay, he could feel the heat.

Rootousi cheered, "That's it kid! Give it to her! WOOHOO! About DANG time!"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot up and he cast Rootousi a glare that could have scared the devil. At this point it was important to note that a demon lives as long as Rootousi because of a perfect combination of power and wisdom. The power to overcome countless adversaries, and the wisdom to know when to RUN AWAY!

Needless to say, he tucked tail and fled. Sesshomaru almost laughed as he watched the old demon scramble like a scared field mouse. Miyoiki only lay in Sesshomaru's arms, gazing lazily up at his soot-covered face. She tapped his nose with her finger and said, "Tsk, what a mess."

Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed as he looked down at her, catching her finger in his front teeth and nibbling lightly. She gasped with pleasure and he released it with a soft smile. He scooped her up into his arms, bridal style and leapt into the sky. She squeaked lightly in surprise and asked, "Where are we going?"

This was the night. The great lord of the western lands would take a mate. It would be the first time for both of them, but there was no insecurity clouding his mind. This was right, tonight was right, and he would make it a memory that burned in eternity. He smiled down at her and said, "I am dirty, and it seems I've gotten you dirty. We should bathe."

Her cheeks filled with color. _Gods! What is he suggesting? _But a few moments of taking in his handsome smile, and warm golden eyes had her convinced. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night she would give herself to him. She cuddled into him and purred, "Yes, we should."

………………………

Jackie: Thanks for continuing to review! 'smiles' You guys ROCK. And, by the way, 'does her happy dance' I did it! I actually had Sesshomaru get RACKED in a believable way! WHOOHOO! The challenge was issued, and I answered it!

**(Gilego87)** I'm sorry to hear that, and of course I would bring her back. We haven't gotten to the 'good part' yet. 'grin' (**Ladie)** Everything has clamed down now with my fam. Thanks for the compliment. I have been trying to capture the essence of the original characters from the magna I've been reading. They are a little different from the TV show, but more dynamic I think. **(Angel of Mercy) **I am aware now of the spelling of Sesshomaru's sword. However, I make corrections as I go. I do not re-submit chapters, as I simply don't have the time. I barely have the time to write them in the first place. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you can enjoy the chapters beyond chapter 1. **(Raggies) **Did I fix it alright? 'hands you a tissue' (**Bloody)** Don't hurt me! Please! I always make it better! **(Rose) **A little tragedy never hurt anyone. **(Gibberish) **Awww, come on out of the corner, She's okay, see? **(Shoujo) **One person liked that I don't abuse Jaken, but many more were complaining that he didn't suffer enough. I try to keep everyone happy so I will write in a few minor chases of Jaken abuse without taking it overboard. **(RubberDuckys) **Hey, that works. Rock on. **(Tele) **He just confessed his absolutely undying love for her, and then she was graphicly killed. I think even the coldest heart would cry. Yeah, I know it was kind of expected for me to bring her back, but would you really prefer it if I didn't? **(Nordic) **If you hadn't guessed I like cliffhangers. **(Neko) **I knew I guy in high school named Neko. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes you feel better.


	25. Finally

Jackie: THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. This chapter is rated to high for young eyes! Stop now if you don't like, or are too young to view lemons. MAJOR LEMON CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: refer to chapter 1

…………………………………..

You

have

reached

the 'good part'

V

Chapter 25;

Sesshomaru landed on the banks of a hot spring. The steam rose up and clung to them as the clung to each other. For several moments he only cradled her in his arms as she purred into his chest. He stood there, and for the first time ever, he just let himself feel. He took it all in; the perfection of her in his arms, her heated scent, and her melodic noises. He would have frozen that moment forever if he did not know there was something more wonderful and mysterious to come.

Gently he set her down and gazed into her eyes. For a moment she seemed shy, and unsure. Then she smiled and started to help him out of his armor. It fell to the ground with a loud clank. His tail unwrapped from his shoulder and snaked around her waist and against the back of her bare legs. With his tail and arms he pulled her against him again.

As they kissed Sesshomaru bathed himself in the feeling of her body against his through two thin layers of cloth and her folded wings. His skin began to tingle, and suddenly it wasn't enough. She tugged restlessly at his top coat. Apparently she felt the same He smiled against her lips and helped her remove his coats.

As soon as the coats were gone her hands spread across his muscled chest. Deftly her fingertips explored his bare upper body, worshipping the hard feel of him beneath her palms. He groaned with pleasure, holding and kissing her gently, while being careful not to obstruct her exploration.

The more she knew of the feel of him, the more she wanted. Her insides quaked with anticipation, bidding her to continue. Her hands slid down, and found the waist of his pants. Her whole body shook, and he seemed to sense it. He gently massaged her back with one hand, while the other slid through her silkly tresses reassuringly.

Slowly she opened her trembling wings. Then her hands gently tugged his pants down. She couldn't believe the shaking. Her whole body was quivering like a leaf in the wind. Trying to make the most of the akward moment, she tried to snag his undergarment at the same time. When they were both past his hips, she let them simply fall.

Sesshomaru was burning up. He was trying so hard to be patient, but every animal instinct in him was barking "Take her! Conquer her! Hard! Fast! NOW!". As her hands explored him, his hands burned to return the favor. He fought with himself. _Just a while longer, then it will be my turn._

Miyoiki's eyes were closed, her breath came in ragged gasps between kisses. His body was fully naked beneath her fingertips. Was she ready to see _that_ part of him. Her eyes open and she broke the kiss, but she could not make herself look down. His eyes opened lazily and he looked down into her slightly terrified eyes. He smiled softly and said, "Get into the water."

Miyoiki nodded stiffly, as Sesshomaru broke the embrace and stepped into the hot spring. He held her hand and led her into the water. She instantly retreated, trying to cloak herself beneath the glassy surface. Sesshomaru followed her down and pulled her wet body firmly against him. He growled sternly and pulled her up out of the water as he said, "Never hide from me. I will only have to come and get you."

Her body reacted with great excitement to the dominance in his deep baritone voice. Suddenly she felt sure of her self and she purred lowly to him. She leaned up against him and nipped his lower lip. His guttural rumble of approval spurred her on. Her fingers explorer him with renewed fever, until he grasped her hands and growled into her ear.

He smiled and kissed her neck, then nibbled her ear, enjoying the salty taste of her skin mixed with the warm minerals of the spring water. Her head rolled back and she moaned into his sensitive ear. He continued to growl and nibble on her neck, then he went lower.

She gasped and writhed in his arms as his lips suddenly dipped down and claimed the rosy peak of her right breast. He read her reaction like a book and began to nibble and suckle lightly. She arched wantonly into him, and he smiled wickedly into her chest. Not one to leave any part of her neglected, Sesshomaru repeated his minstrations on the other breast while his fingertips traced the dark blue markings on her skin.

Miyoiki clung to him. She was certain that if she let go, or he stopped she would crumble into a thousand pieces and die. Her fingernails sunk into his back and he groaned against her left breast. _He likes that_. She thought and raked her fingernails fully up his back. He flung his head back and moaned.

When his eyes locked on hers pure animal lust burned into her. She knew in that moment how thoroughly he wanted to consume her body, and leave her senses thoroughly invaded. She wanted to leave an impression of her own.

Boldly her hands slid down and captured what made him male in her slim fingers. She nearly gasped at the feel of him. _He's huge!_ He quivered in shock, which brought her back to the situation at hand. She would not give him time to recover. Her fingers stroked him, tracing his raised veins and circling the tip of his erect member. He howled and grabbed her hands. Roughly he shoved her back against a large, flat rock. He pinned her hands back against the rock and he growled into her ear, "Be warned, my Miyoiki. I am less than a thought from thoroughly ravaging you."

Lightening hit her senses, and her shin prickled all over. She couldn't help a sly grin as she purred, "What makes you think that scares me?"

She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled his hips instinctively against her. His manhood slid along her feminine folds and she gasped with pleasure. She had been building, exploring to some end this whole time. She was nieve until that very moment, and then she knew. She would not be satisfied, she would not be whole, until he was buried fully inside her.

She arched herself against him and ground her hips against his, whimpering desperately. He shuttered with waning restraint. He was loosing control, and yet, he had never felt more powerful. He pressed his body against her, thoroughly plastering her against the cold, hard rock. He growled against her lips and said, "Scare you? Nothing seems to scare you. You are a fearless woman who knows what she wants. So say it."

Her eyes locked on his and she smiled at him. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. She loved and wanted this demon. No, she wanted even more. She wanted him hard and pulsing between her thighs. She wanted the pulse of life in her belly. She wanted to bare his sons. She flicked her tongue out and lightly licked his upper lip. Then she purred and said, "Take me."

Sesshomaru's lips devoured hers. He slid down and positioned himself at her entrance. He knew he had to be quick and gentle at the same time. The first thrust would hurt, she might even try to wriggle away from him. He held her firm and asked a final time, "Are you sure?"

"Yessss," She hissed out.

In one swift, powerful stroke he buried himself inside her. She yelped in pain, and her eyes looked as thought she had been betrayed. He held her tightly and whispered, "It always hurts the first time, but it will get better. I promise. Please trust me."

Her body relaxed. Something about the way he said 'please' always seemed to relax her. She did trust him, with her heart, her soul, and her life. She relaxed and waited. Just as he promised the feeling of pain subsided and she felt the incredible sensation of being completely filled. She quivered inside, her muscles rippled around the hard length of him. Instinct again took hold, and she moved against him.

_Dear gods!_ Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the tight, warm, sensation of her wrapped around him. When her insides trembled around him he almost lost it. As much as he wanted to pound into her mercilessly, he restrained himself and let her set the pace. Sooner than he would have thought she was whimpering in frustration. In her position, she could not go any faster. He, on the other hand…

Slowly he increased his speed, and she met his every thrust. Her head rolled wantonly against the rock as their movements caused the water to slosh around them. Her moaning and whimpering mixed with his strained growls and groans of pleasure, filled their ears and pushed them on. She surprized him again by moaning his name and begging him to go even faster and harder.

He fought to appease her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to sustain the pace without tumbling over the unseen abyss. Just when he was sure he couldn't take anymore, her legs pulled him tightly against her, burring him completely inside her. She howled his name and he felt her tighten in climax.

He was undone. He could hold back no longer. He roared in conquest as his seed spilled into her wanting womb. For one seering moment they clung to each other in perfect passion.

Then it collapsed beneath them, and they floated down together. Sesshomaru leaned against her, panting and growling his contentment. _Mine_. He thought and his k9's sunk into her sensitized flesh, forever marking her as his woman, his mate, his wife. She shuttered at first, but she allowed it. He drew back and said, "My Miyoiki. My lady of the western lands"

She now knew what the bite had meant. She purred up at him, "My Sesshomaru, my lord husband."

They smiled at each other, and for a moment in the relentless expanse of time, enternity stopped in awe.

………………………………………………

Jackie: wipes her brow whew! I need a… a… I don't know but I need somethin'! Who asked if they could borrow my characters? I would be honored. Here are my rules: 1) in and author's note or something, mention that you got them from me. 2) If you're making money on it, cut me in. Assuming you aren't violating anyone else's copyrights.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**(Telekinetic) **Yeah I bet your ready for it too. 'winkwink' How'd you like it? **(Lucifer) **

Thank you, I am honored that you have joined us. **(Moonstar) **AWww, but I'm good at cliffhangers 'pout' **(Nordic) **Yeah sorry, had to do it. **(Raggies) **just for you! Your very own… life supply… of TISSUE! **(Oblivion) **Did you like… Do the Frankenstein voice and everything when you wrote that? You rock. **(Neko) **Yeah, but I totally got away with RACKING him! MUHAHAHAHA! That makes this whole story worth it.


	26. Renewing the Hunt

Jackie: You think it's OVER? Geese, I haven't even BEGUN. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

…………………………………….

Chapter 26; This is no where NEAR over.

Her bare feet crunched on the scorched earth. Her blue eyes were wide as Sesshomaru led her down into the pit she had insisted on seeing. As she looked to the horizon in all directions she could see the on the bare edges of it lay scattered black rubble and toppled trees, but there was absolutely nothing left of the grand castle that had once stood there.

Sesshomaru noticed that Miyoiki had paused, and he look up at her. Her skin gleamed in the early morning light, and her blue eyes soaked in the soft yellow sun making them look like blue glass. Her eyes looked up over the opposite edged of the hole where his grand estate once resided, and he knew the cause for her hesitation.

"It can be rebuilt," He said.

"I-I did this?" She stuttered, "Is Rin okay?"

"Yes, she is with Rootousi," He answered plainly, "Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes," she said.

Even she knew so very little about herself and her powers. She had mastered a few of her demonic powers but really had no idea of what her full potential was. She needed to know. She needed to know what she was capable of.

They continued down into the crater to its center. He pointed to the spot where he had found her. She nodded and knelt down touching the soot covered earth beneath her fingertips. She whispered, "Gods… How did I survive?" _Was it her? The sad eyed woman?_

"I do not question gifts," His baritone voice sounded behind her, "You are alive, and that is all that matters to me."

She smiled softly to herself. His voice was becoming so expressive towards her. Its deep tone sent shivers down her spine at the same time in warmed her heart. His voice was so cold to everyone else. When he used this new voice… It was just for her. She felt her wings starting to open and quickly clamped them completely shut. She gasped and said, "All the new clothes you had made for me."

Her hand went to her neck and she whispered, "And your mother's necklace."

"I'll say it again," Sesshomaru said plainly, "I do not question gifts."

She looked back at him and he stared hard at her. What was that look in his eyes? He had acquired some new expressions it would seem. However, she felt it highly unlikely that someone who didn't know him would recognize that he had any expression at all. She stood with the intention of asking him about it and a flash of light hit her eyes. She turned toward it and saw Tensaiga.

She walked over and picked it up. It pulsed in recognition. She smiled and turned to Sesshomaru saying, "This is a good sword. A powerful sword."

She presented it to him, and he took it. He let the light dance across it and thought it had never looked so impressive. He felt a debt of great gratitude toward his inheritance, and for the first time truly admitted its worth.

"Yes," He said softly, "A powerful sword."

……………………………………….

Rootousi played with Rin, dancing around the clearing like a pup gleefully playing with its master. He loved children and babies of all kinds. What was more adorable than innocence? Unfortunately, in all his long years and many wives he had not been blessed with one of his own. He was the babysitter, the favorite uncle, and the family friend that all the kids called buddy. He was never 'daddy'. Part of him didn't want to die simply because of that, and he joked that it was the reason he endured so long. He let Rin catch him and he mocked a horrid fall shrieking that he was caught by the world's best demon slayer.

"Mercy!" He cried, "Mercy, great slayer!"

"It's just me, master Rootousi," She tried to comfort him, "Just, Rin."

Rootousi blinked, pretending he'd just noticed. He rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh, thank the gods! I thought I was at my end!"

He grabbed her and tickled her mercilessly. Ah, the symphony of a child's laughter. Ah-Un, who had arrived just before dawn, purred at the sight. Rootousi wondered how Ah-Un had gotten away, but he was happy the dragon had.

The wind picked up and Rootousi could smell the new couple coming. He grinned mischievously. He could smell the chemical change in both of them. It was about time that stiff Sesshomaru loosened up and took a woman. He wagered Sesshomaru would be a far more inviting person now.

Rootousi stood, cast the couple a grin and said, "Greetings my lord, Sesshomaru, and _my lady_, Miyoiki."

Miyoiki smiled, but when he looked at Sesshomaru he found the lord no more inviting. Sesshomaru's eyes were cold as ice and his voice had none of the warmth that had sounded from it in last night's confession.

"Silence," Sesshomaru growled, "Do not dare to think I have forgotten your deception."

"Don't be stupid," Rootousi growled, "I saved your life. Besides, she's not even hurt!"

"Fool," Sesshomaru said coldly, "She was not in this state when I found her."

"Sesshomaru," Miyoiki started.

"No one deceives the lord of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said as he sprang forward knocking Rootousi back against a tree. Rin started wailing with despair, Ah-Un groaned, but it was Miyoiki that acted.

Sesshomaru was so fast one could barely register his movement, but apparently Miyoiki was faster. She appeared between the two male demons, wings outstretched and erect with anger. Every line of her was sharp, but what stopped Sesshomaru was another glimpse of the body he so desired. Rootousi only saw her legs and wings peaking out beneath long silver-white hair and inwardly groaned. _Oh man, I have NO luck._

Rin and Jaken blushed, turning away from the sight. Miyoiki looked into the eyes of her lord husband and the anger melted from her. She spoke softly, "I lived… You and Rin wouldn't have. I do not question gifts."

Her wings melted down into her again and she looked pleadingly up into Sesshomaru's amber depths. He turned form her and Rootousi and walked away. Rootousi harrumphed and said, "Well, I guess that means I'm pardoned. I thought he would change if he fell in love, but he hasn't changed a bit. Same stiff, cold-"

"But you're wrong," Miyoiki interrupted, "He has changed completely."

Rootousi scratched his head and said, "I think that's just the way you see him. Love has a way of changing the light around someone."

"You're wrong again," She said and turned to Rootousi, "Do you think you would have survived the old Sesshomaru? That first strike was not meant to kill."

She was right. Rootousi was thousands of years old but Sesshomaru was infinitely more powerful than him. Sesshomaru could have killed him with the first blow. Rootousi stood and said, "So, in spite of threatening my life he just meant to rough me up? It would appear, my dear lady, that I stand corrected."

"Thank you," She said, "For saving him."

Rootousi nodded in recognition and respect. Miyoiki turned and walked into the forest after her lord. Rootousi said softly to himself, "You are welcome, my lady of the western lands."

Rin and Jaken stared after the departing couple. Somehow everyone seemed to know that they wanted to be alone.

Rootousi took directly back to playing after they disappeared and Jaken merely grumbled about being left behind again. They went on for hours and were about to take a break for food. Suddenly, the whole party was nearly knocked over by a tremendous gust of wind. Jaken righted himself and shrieked, "YOU!"

"Yo," Kagura said, her eyes finding Rootousi almost immediately.

Rootousi stayed lying where he was, but he propped his head up on his hand and gave her an appraising look. He smirked and said, "Hiya honey, missed you."

"Infuriating man," She growled.

"I know," Rootousi shrugged, "But my rugged good-looks make up for it. So… Couldn't stay away huh?"

"I didn't come here to see you," She scoffed, "I came to tell Sesshomaru that Naraku still lives, and he sends his condolences on the loss of Miyoiki."

Rootousi coughed and leapt to his feet, "IMPOSSIBLE! No one has EVER survived a blow from the combined demonic and spiritual powers of a metamorph."

"Naraku did," She said, with a slight smile of satisfaction at ruffling his feathers.

"Well, I'll rain on his parade too then," Rootousi smiled back at her, "Miyoiki is alive and well."

"You're lying," She growled.

"I only lie when I have something to gain," Rootousi said honestly.

"Hmm, well at least you admit that you lie on occasion," She said drawing her fan, "I've done what I came for."

"Then why do you linger?" Rootousi asked stepping forward, "We both know how quickly you can flee."

"hmph!" Kagura growled and drew a feather from her hair, "Fine!"

"Wait, one more thing," Rootousi said, "Naraku is the master you can't escape?"

"That's right," She answered.

"I will hold you to your word, beauty," he said with a dashing smile, "When I kill him, I expect you to marry me."

"You're ego knows no boundaries," She scoffed, "If a metamorph couldn't do it, what makes you think YOU can."

"I have hunted and killed metamorphs," He answered, "Sometimes it's not about power, but cunning."

Before she could retreat into the sky Rootousi clasped her arm and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened with shock as he held her firmly against him. He smiled down at her and said, "I can see by your expression that you've never had a real man touch you. That will change."

Before she could yell at him, and she had sincerely intended to do so, he crushed his lips against hers. He asked no permission, he only divided her lips and concurred the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Kagura's eyes rolled back and shut from the intensity of it. His kiss continued, plundering what was there and demanding more. Just when she felt she might faint, he pulled away. He looked down into her eyes and traced her lips with his finger, "That is but a small taste of what is to come, beauty. Remember your own words and know that I will hold you to them."

He released her and she stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments. She brought her fingertips up to her ravaged lips and when it finally hit her she growled at him.

"You insolent dog of a man!" She howled, "You will pay!"

With that she flew off into the sky. He smiled after her and whispered, "With interest I'm sure."

………………………………..

That night the newly weds finally returned, looking well put together but Rootousi could smell otherwise. Rootousi smiled and said, "You know, I can always watch these two at my place for a few weeks if you two would like to enjoy a real honeymoon."

Sesshomaru made no comment. He only gave Rootousi the same cold look he always wore on his placid features. Moyoiki's bright red blush was far easier to read, and Rootousi smiled. He looked back at Sesshomaru and said, "It's probably best you didn't do any vacationing yet anyway, kid. Naraku is still alive."

"You lie," Sesshomaru said plainly.

"His beautiful servant delivered the message this morning," Rootousi said just as plainly back, "I want to help you get him, and from what I've seen, I think we ought to enlist your younger sibling."

"I will not ask Inuyasha for help," Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"Inuyasha?" Miyoiki asked, "Wasn't he one of the people who helped when Naraku tried to take me the first time?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

"Then why not?" Miyoiki asked.

"He didn't help to save you," Sesshomaru said, "He just helped to settle his own score with Naraku."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Rootousi said.

"Yes, really," Miyoiki started, "I think maybe we should-"

"Enough," Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper. However, that whisper was punctuated with a swift lash of his right hand. Out sprang his poison whip, clear cutting five trees behind him. They crashed down, and he turned away from his now mute traveling companions.

Surely, the great lord Sesshomaru of the western lands needed no allies to defeat a half-breed like Naraku. He had just been unsuccessful at applying the proper tactic thus far. Still, if they wished to follow, they would, and he would lead them.

Sure enough, they fell in behind him and the hunt for Naraku started anew.

…………………..

Jackie: and another round of 'thank you's for your reviews!

**(Lord Tatsu) **Err… But I'm not done with one yet… Unless you _want_ me to stop there? **(shoujo) **Thank ye, thank ye. I do try. **(Princess) **A lot of people seem to think it's over. Is it common for authors to write half of a story just to write a lemon and stop?

**(Nordic) **AWESOME! I hope you keep lovin' it! **(Telekenetic) **I am honored you think so. I put a lot of thought into it since everyone was so looking forward to it. NO PRESSURE JACKIE! **(Raggies) **But that would be too easy. **(oblivion)** he needed a woman… bad. **(Lucifer) **YAY! A happy dance! Happy happy joy joy! **(Tenshu) **I hope you kept reading past my spelling errors. I hope you're not really as bent as you sound about it. We're all fans here. **(Bloody) **Sure, I'll read your fic. Welcome back! **(Neko) **I knew a guy in high school named Neko. You'll just have to wait and seeeEEEeeee 'sings'


	27. Making Alliances

Jackie: I know, I know. Long time, no update. My life has been constant chaos lately, and I'm not sure when it will end. I can only promise to update when I get two seconds to breathe.

…………………………..

Chapter 27;

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screeched, "SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT, SIT BOY!"

"AGghhhh," Inuyasha whimpered.

"Now what did you do that for?" Shippo asked, "Even a kid like me knows not to tell a woman she's looking a little frumpy today."

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha roared, "I oughta!"

He and Shippo looked around but Kagome was long gone. A sweat drop beaded on Inuyasha's head and he growled, "She left again."

"Off for another walk," Miroku sighed, "Spare us the hours of brooding and just go after her now."

"I DON'T HAFTA!" Inuyasha barked, "She owes ME an apology this time."

"For what?" Sango asked, "You insulted her and as usual got what you deserved."

"It's not MY fault she's so sensitive!" Inuyasha growled and sat down facing away from his companions.

"Oh boy," Shippo sighed.

"I'll bet my satchel of money that he takes off after her in two hours," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"You shouldn't bet," Sango whispered back, "Especially when you're just going to loose. It won't be half so long."

"You're on then," He said with a small smirk, "Care to add to the wager?"

"Sure, what?" Sango asked.

"The winner gets to grope the looser," Miroku said.

Sango decided to throw him for a bit. She smirked and said, "So either you get to grope me or I get to grope you?"

"WHY YES!" Miroku chimed unable to believe his luck.

SMACK!

"Not likely," Sango growled.

"I jest of course," Miroku groaned.

"You're both wrong anyway!" Inuyasha yelled, "I AINT goin' after her!"

"I wish I was old enough to bet," Shippo whined.

…………………………………

Kagome stormed off down the path, too busy fuming to watch where she was going. She growled to herself, "Stupid, inconsiderate jerk!"

Sesshomaru looked down the path and stopped. His party stopped behind him, but Inuyasha's human pet didn't. Before anyone had time to speak she crashed right into him. He didn't budge, but Kagome bounced back a good five feet, landing flat on her butt.

"Stupid! I oughta-," She blinked and went ghostly pale at the sight of the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru!" She squeaked.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but Rin came bounding forward. She hugged Kagome and squealed, "Miss Kagome! Where is Shippo? Can he play?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said placidly, "We have no time for play."

"Yeah, Hey," Kagome started, "Inuyasha smelled Naraku, and then there was that huge flash of light, so we came to investigate. Inuyasha said it looked like it was near his father's castle."

"My castle," Sesshomaru corrected, "Is no longer there, and Naraku is gone. You are wasting your time."

"We're trying to hunt him down," Miyoiki started, "He can't have gotten…"

While Miyoiki and Kagome talked Rootousi saw his opportunity. If Sesshomaru would not ask for Inuyasha's assistance, Rootousi would be sure that Inuyasha insisted on assisting. Rootousi interrupted the conversation and said, "Naraku is obsessed with capturing Miyoiki. What Sesshomaru and Miyoiki are failing to tell you is-"

"Rootousi," Sesshomaru warned in his all too soft voice that usually meant he was going to kill someone.

"Is that flash of light was caused when Naraku came after Miyoiki again," Rootousi finished and glared back at Sesshomaru.

"You don't even have to look for him then!" Kagome gasped, "Sooner or later he is going to come to you! I've gotta tell Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru did not try to stop Kagome. As calmly as sea in the doldrums Sesshomaru turned to Rootousi.

"Rootousi," Sesshomaru said coldly, "You have abused my patience to its very limits. If you defy me again, Miyoiki will not be able to save you."

Sesshomaru about-faced and started down the path again. The chill in the air his presence had left made even Miyoiki shiver. She stared at his back as he walked. He really was two different people sometimes. She felt certain he would never use that cold voice with her again, but he was not restraining it when it came to anyone else. She wondered how deep his scars must go, and if she could ever fully heal him. Would he ever be as warm to others as he had become towards her and Rin?

She and Jaken followed him finally. Miyoiki did not notice how Rootousi and Rin fell in behind her.

……………………….

Jackie: See ya next time. THANKX FOR REVIEWING!


	28. The First Night

Jackie: Time for some build up chapters!

………………….

Chapter 28;

Later that night the whole party sat around a fire. The Lord of the western lands sat propped against a tree, overlooking all the interactions without actually being a part of them. Miyoiki sat in front of him by the fire talking to their new allies. Occasionally she'd look back at her new husband. If his eyes weren't on her already, they'd find their way back to her, and for a moment her heart would stop. Though his face showed no expression, his eyes burned.

"Humph," Inuyasha grumped and sat away from the group on the opposite side of the fire from his older brother.

"What's wrong now?" Kagome sighed.

"Just look at him," Inuyasha growled, "Sitting there all high and mighty. Like it's killin' him to breathe the same air as us."

Inuyasha had only meant to say it to Kagome, but Sesshomaru's keen ears caught it anyway. His cold eyes could have iced the fire into complete submission as he stood and said, "Quite right, Inuyasha. I find the company… Stifling."

Without another word he turned and walked off into the woods. Miyoiki looked up from the fire with concern and sadness in her large blue eyes. She stood and hesitated. There was a fine line to be considered. Was this one of those times she should simply let him be alone?

"Go on," Kagome chimed.

"I think he wants you to anyway," Sango said as well.

Miyoiki looked back and smiled her "thank-you". All the men besides Rootousi looked completely confused.

……………………….

Sesshomaru stood on the edge of a clearing looking up into the night sky. He had never felt so conflicted in all his long life. Things were getting so complicated. He had fallen in love, adopted a human child, and claimed a mate. Worse, in spite of his little display, Sesshomaru was growing fond of the younger brother he never allowed himself to know. He remembered wanting a younger sibling when his mother was alive, but when a sibling came by way of his father's betrayal… _I made a promise…_

"Sesshomaru," Miyoiki's voice came in a soft whisper.

"Miyoiki," He had not intended her name to come out so tenderly, but it was habit now.

He spoke it like some people speak the words "I love you." He couldn't help it. When she was alone with him, he could not pretend. All of his ice walls melted instantly. He turned to her and smiled the smile that was just for her. She reached a hand up and touched his lips lightly. She closed the distance between them and kissed him like a whisper. A faint, tender caress of love, and he closed his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "You've been acting strangely."

"I don't want that half-breed near us," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"It's more than that," Miyoiki said, "Isn't it?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and smiled ruefully. He would learn some day her marvelous trick of seeing through him. He answered honestly this time, "I am not ready to tell you."

"I understand," Miyoiki whispered and laid her head on his chest.

"We should find you new clothes," He sighed, "Something even grander than-"

"No," She said "I want them to be just like the ones you made for me. They were perfect."

He smiled… It's amazing how quickly smiling can become a habit. He stroked her hair and said, "As you wish, my lady."

"Do you think that," Miyoiki hesitated, "He will find another stone?"

"He is very resourceful," Sesshomaru answered.

Miyoiki's wings open and fluttered nervously. Sesshomaru looked down into her silver blue eyes. She whispered, "If he gains control of me again, I will end i-"

"He will not-"

"He has twice!"

"He won't again"

"Let's not kid ourselves," She said sternly, "This is it Sesshomaru. With our combined forces this battle with Naraku _must_ be the last. If it comes down to it, I will be sure I take him with me this time."

"Take him with you?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold analytical voice, his inner self cried in agony at the very thought of it, "It will not come to that."

"Maybe not," Miyoiki said softly, "But if it does… Let's enjoy our remaining time together."

"Agreed," He said to silence her.

He didn't want to talk about that anymore. He could not. He would not loose her again. If it came to _that_ he would be the one to lay down his life.

…………………………………..

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo settled into the water. Kagome leaned against a rock and sighed. Sango looked across the water at her and asked, "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes and no," Kagome answered.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Sango asked.

"I'm happy for Miyoiki and Sesshomaru," Kagome started, "But…"

"It was so fast," Sango added, "It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"If Miyoiki could get to the heart of cold, dark, Sesshomaru," Kagome started, "What's wrong with me? Why can't I reach Inuyasha?"

"It's more complicated than that and you know it," Sango chided, "What about-"

A rustle in the bushes stopped Sango cold. She hurled a rock into the bushes and a rabbit hopped away. She looked almost disappointed as she sunk slowly back into the water. She pushed her hair back so that the long tresses would conceal her scar.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I see your point, but what's with you and Miroku?"

Kagome knew what Sango's little display was about. Kagome just wanted Sango to say it herself. Sango glared at Kagome and snipped, "That letch? You can't be serious."

"Oh come on, Sango," Kagome said, "It's not like he's nearby listening. You just proved that."

Kagome motion to the wrecked bush, split by the huge bolder that Sango hurled at the defenseless bunny. But Kagome could not have been more wrong. Miroku hid behind the tree to the left of the bush, trying not to move, trying not to even breathe. Miroku's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He would never admit it, but he meant the words he'd said that day.

"_Your concern for me is worth more to me than any other woman." _

Sango acted jealous enough to be in love with him, but it could actually be sincere disgust. He pledged on his every holy object he could think of that if Sango harbored true affections for him he would change his lecherous ways.

"I," Sango hesitated, "I guess you're right."

Sango sank down to her shoulders beneath the water. Her eyes looked away as she said, "I can't believe it myself. I always sort of pictured falling in love with a dashing lord, or handsome, hardworking man. Not a con artist who steals, and throws himself at every woman he sees."

"But you did," Kagome said softly, "Look, maybe all he needs is a little encouragement. Maybe, he's just waiting for the right woman and-"

"Wouldn't that be romantic," Sango said bitterly, "But I don't think so. The sad part of it is that I love him in spite of knowing that."

Miroku sucked in a ragged breath and crawled back to camp, praying that he would not be noticed as he escaped. When he returned he propped himself up against a tree, looked up into the heavens, and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha grumped.

"She's beautiful," Miroku sighed, "Isn't she?"

"What are you talking about? And where is the fire wood you went to fetch?" Inuyasha glared at the monk, knowing full well what Miroku actually left to do.

Inuyasha was just surprised to see him come back in one piece. And what was with the dopey face? He was acting like a blushing bride. Miroku sighed longingly, and Inuyasha clobbered him.

"Knock it off would ya?" He growled, "What is WITH everyone tonight?"

Inuyasha stomped off into the forest as he mumbled, "I'm surrounded by crazy people!"

Jaken blinked at the clobbered monk and said, "Finally it's someone besides me."

………………………..

Jackie: Thanks for reviewing and for your concern. I hope the story continues to please you.


	29. Sit Boy

Jackie: 'reading reviews…squeal'! I love you guys.

……………………………

Chapter 29;

Late that night Sesshomaru snuck off to the clearing again, leaving everyone asleep, or so he thought. Once in the clearing he started practicing. He had to get stronger. He had to get strong enough to protect her. Rootousi dropped down from the canopy of the trees and said, "You need a sparring partner. You'll never get stronger fighting the air."

"Are you volunteering?" Sesshomaru asked without looking back at the old man.

He heard Rootousi crack his knuckles and the old demon said, "I would LOVE to knock some sense into you."

"Bold words," Sesshomaru said, drawing his whip and snapping it back at Rootousi, "Let's see you try it."

The practice battle raged for hours. Sesshomaru clearly had the upper hand power wise, but Rootousi had thousands of years to perfect his strategy. Rootousi got close enough to tap Sesshomaru on the shoulder from behind and said, "So, you finally have something worth fighting for?"

Sesshomaru struck but the old demon was already out of range. Sesshomaru pursued, and said, "You presume to know my motivations?"

"It's written all over you," Rootousi smirked, "You've always fought well and with great cunning, but this is the first time…"

Contact! Sesshomaru landed a good, old fashioned, right hook on Rootousi's face, sending the old demon flying through the air. Rootousi laughed, rubbing his chin. He got up and said, "This is the first time I've seen you fight with passion. All the technique and strategy in the world can be cut down by a desperate man who has something to fight for."

"You talk too much, Rootousi," Sesshomaru said coldly and started to walk away.

"Yeah," Rootousi sighed, "But what really erks you is that you know I'm right. You dog demons always fight your best when protecting someone. That's why your brother has bested you all along."

Sesshomaru was in no mood so he walked away. He could barely stomach talking to anyone but Miyoiki for more than a minute or two. Rootousi watched Sesshomaru go, giving him a head start, before Rootousi started back to camp himself.

Sesshomaru walked into the campsite where Miyoiki was just starting to stir. She was always so beautiful in the morning. The sun left a glow like gold dust on her shimmering skin, and her hair shined like white fire. She saw him coming and started to rise from bed, not realizing that her wings were unfolding.

Miroku could not resist, "What a wonderful way to wake up."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed menacingly at the monk. Miyoiki eeped and clasped her wings shut. She blushed and said, "Forgive me. I had gotten used to leaving them open when Sesshomaru made those wonderful clothes for me."

THAWACK! Sango clobbered Miroku over the head and said, "You don't have to apologize. THIS lecher on the other hand-"

Miroku took Sango's hand, but instead of rubbing himself on it like a buffoon he stared deeply into her eyes and said, "My deepest apologies, my dear Sango, I did not mean to even infer that she was half so lovely as you are."

Everything female in a five mile radius blushed. Even Sango, who normally would have clobbered him again by now, could only bat her eyelashes. Still, she was ready to knock him a good one if he tried to steal a kiss. _Just try it! I know you're…_

He got up and started packing the campsite. Everyone in Inuyasha's normal party could only stare. Sango was frozen. Something in the pit of her stomach turned. Was she… Disappointed?

"Hey!" Sango yelped, "Wait a minute! What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing!" Miroku chimed, "Can't I be sincere?"

"Not really," Said Shippo.

The banter in Inuyasha's group continued. Rootousi openly laughed. Rin and Jaken looked completely confused. Miyoiki smiled warmly, and giggled a little herself.

"What curious allies you have chosen, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Yep," Inuyasha mumbled, "They've all gone nuts."

Sesshomaru sent Jaken off to contract the creation of new outfits for Miyoiki and the rest of them continued on. Kagome fell in with Inuyasha, who was trying his best not to look like he was following Sesshomaru. Kagome whispered, "I don't get it. Why are we even moving? In a couple of days Naraku is bound to come to us. He's been going after Miyoiki so much I bet he's not even collecting the jewel."

"Do you really think he's that short sighted?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "I'll bet Naraku's just as actively going after the jewel as ever. That way he can increase his strength and get Miyoiki."

"I guess you're right," Kagome sulked, immediately cheering up, "Hey!"

Kagome ran up along side Miyoiki and asked, "Did he really make clothes for you?"

"Yes," Miyoiki chimed proudly, "They were so beautiful and they fit like a glove. He had obviously put a lot of careful thought into them."

"_He_ designed them himself?" Kagome squealed.

"Yes," Miyoiki smiled.

"That's so romantic!" Kagome chirped.

"What's so romantic about that?" Inuyasha grumped, "Anyone can have some stupid clothes thrown together."

"That's not the point!" Kagome snapped, "It's all the thought he put into it, and it turned out so perfectly. That says so much about his love for her. He really KNOWS her, and CARES about her, and…"

Kagome's eyes twitched when she noticed Inuyasha staring off into space. She smiled wickedly and said in a soft sweet voice, "And to know her so well he must have really listened to her."

Still Inuyasha was off in la-la land. Miroku sighed ruefully and Sango shook her head. Sesshomaru was in the lead so he let himself smirk at what was about to happen. Miyoiki didn't know _what _was going on, and Rin was too busy collecting flowers. Kagome spoke so sweetly she could have been singing, "You know… He _really_ must have listened. Especially when she was saying important things like…"

Here it comes….

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shrieked.

CRASH!

"Stupid," Shippo sighed, "Sooooo stupid."

"ka…_go_.. ME!" Inuyasha roared, "What the heck was that for?"

"For not listening you insensitive JERK!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru stood and stared at the two. He was quite certain they were in love, but they had a funny way of showing it. Really he was more aggravated at his brother. He was being so insensitive, so boorish, so… _like father…_

"Why do I hang around?" Kagome shrieked, "I have two GREAT guys who HANG on my every word and I choose to follow YOU. God I'm so stupid!"

"Great guys?" Inuyasha shrieked, "You CAN'T mean Koga and… Hey wait a minute… WHADDA YA MEAN TWO?"

Sesshomaru's eyes started to burn, but only Miyoiki could see it. Miyoiki put a hand on his arm to try to belay him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and barked, "Who's the other guy? I haven't seen anyone! What've you been sneaking into the woods or somethin' to see him? I didn't think you were that kind of girl!"

"What kind of girl?" Kagome growled, "The kind that likes to be appreciated instead of playing second fiddle to a walking corpse?"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru snapped, "We are going after Naraku. We do not have time for such childishness!"

He considered the argument done, and turned back to the path. Inuyasha on the other hand…

"Who said you were leader?" Inuyasha growled, "We don't have to listen to you."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said simply.

Sesshomaru kept walking. He didn't have the time or the patience for this. He didn't need that _half breed's _help anyway. Inuyasha growled and then surprised everyone by following. Rootousi took up the rear rubbing his aching head. This encounter may have worked out, but he doubted the two rival brothers would continue to get along much longer at this rate.

……………………

"Alive?" Naraku asked, "That's not possible."

"That's what they said about you," Kagura said.

Naraku growled, "Cursed wench! I will destroy her one peace at a time if I must!"

"If you really want her power why don't you just absorb her?" Kagura asked.

Naraku flung his arm out. Mid-flight it became a long brown tentacle and smacked Kagura so hard across the face that she spun three times while flying backward through the air. She landed hard and Naraku glared at her as she shakily pulled herself back up on her feet.

"Don't you think that _I_, Naraku, would have done that by now if it were possible?" Naraku said calmly, "It's a delicate system, that of a metamorph, they are bread to be able to sustain the balance. If they cannot regulate it, they are consumed by it. If I absorbed her I would gain her power…"

Kagura turned and glared at him, and he struck her again.

"But only long enough to breathe my final breath before it completely consumes me," Naraku grabbed her mid-flight this time and drew her to him.

"You're power on the other hand," He said with a wicked smile, "I could make you one with my flesh without blinking."

He waited for fear to shine in her red eyes before he tossed her aside like rubbish. She shook where she landed. She bit back the tears, refusing to cry. Naraku smiled. He so loved to break a spirit. He turned to the window and said, "But why would I bother to absorb someone so weak. You're not worth the effort. If I didn't need a servant I'd kill you out of pity."

Kagura's grip on her fan tightened. Oh how she longed for the freedom to lash back at him. She stood, looking externally composed and said, "My mistake, so what is it that you want me to do now?"

"Nothing yet," He said, "Let them enjoy a few happy days together… Right before I crush them all."

Kagura left for her room. When she got there she searched it for any of Naraku's spies. When she was certain she was alone she collapsed into her bed and wept. _I'll never escape him! There is no one in this whole world strong enough to free me._

"_Sometimes it's not about strength, but cunning…"_

A handsome face flashed across her memory. Emerald green eyes sparkled with mirth and her lips burned instantly…

"_I used to hunt and kill metamorphs…"_

_That man…_ Kagura thought and gripped her pillow. _I remember my words… I'll do it, just free me from Naraku…_

………………………….

Jackie: lots-o-chapters to go yet so stay tuned!


	30. Confessions

Jackie: I know, long time, no update. Fear not! I always finish my fics.

…………………..

Chapter 29;

Rootousi was up early, playing with the children. Miroku was staring at Sango through his bangs so he would not be noticed. Of course… Everyone noticed. Kagome leaned over to Sango and asked, "What's with Miroku? Did you say something to him?"

"Not a word," Sango answered, "He just started acting this way for no reason. He's giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, me too," Kagome whispered, "My butt was mere inches from his hand yesterday and he didn't try to grope me even once."

Sango stood up and walked over to Miroku. She sat down in front of him and he pretended to just notice she was there. He lifted his head, smiled, and said, "Why, good morning, Sango! How wonderful to start the day waking up to your beautiful face."

Sango blushed and stammered for a moment, "I… um… well… You know full well you've been up for an hour."

Miroku sighed, "Ah, caught me staring then?"

"Well," Sango said, "Yes."

"Forgive me," He sighed, "I just can't help it. You're so beautiful."

At least the members of the Inuyasha group were staring with rapt attention. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stared off into the distance. Miyoiki tried to dodge the awkwardness of the situation by joining Rootousi in play with the children.

"Miroku…" Sango said softly.

"Sango," Miroku sighed back at her, beginning to open his arms to her.

"Are you sick or something?" She asked and placed a hand on his forehead.

Miroku sweat dropped and clinched his fists, shoving his arms back folded in place. He turned his head roughly away from her and said, "I'm fine. Can't a guy be sincere around here?"

"You?" Inuyasha blurted in, "The thieving, lying, lecherous monk?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked.

Miroku sighed and said, "I'm going for a walk. Don't bother waiting for me. I'll catch up."

"But Miroku," Sango started.

He paid no mind. He simply disappeared into the forest. Rootousi stopped in his tracks and sighed, "Sexual tension is good in the heat of battle, but this kind of stupidity is going to slow us down."

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said, "Sango, is it? You will wait here and reconcile with the Monk. Do not follow us until this issue is resolved."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, "You can't just ORDER her to do something like that!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha roared, "Who do you think you-"

"He's right," Sango said softly, staring down at her hands, "It's slowing us down. Go ahead, we'll catch up."

"At least one of your allies has sense, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru mocked, as he started to walk away.

The party minus Sango and Miroku left. He had been acting so strangely over the past days. He was stumbling about, humming to himself. It was like he was drunk or… Sango pressed the thought down before it completely formed. She was no fool. Sango tracked Miroku through the forest. She found him by a small stream.

"I knew you'd follow me," Miroku said.

Sango glared at the back of his head.

"Just like I know you're glaring at me now," He said with a laugh, "And getting ready to sm-"

SMACK!

"Far be it from me to disappoint you!" Sango barked and started to storm off.

Miroku seemed to simply appear before her. She had never seen him move so fast, just as she had never seen that intense look in his eyes. He smiled warmly down at her and said, "Can you possibly understand how deeply I care for you?"

"Just like a sister I suppose," Sango growled, "I'm in no mood for your-"

"Not like a sister," He corrected, "Like the woman I truly want to bare my children."

"You lech-!" Sango started and swung at him, only to have her hand caught mid-flight.

Miroku gazed at her for a moment. Sango was shivering uncontrollably. Did she dare to believe the sincerity in his eyes? How many times had he used a look similar to this one just to get close enough to cop a feel? She struggled to keep the look of anger on her face.

Miroku brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Sango. My Sango. How I love you."

Sango was stunned. She just stood there numbly. At first she questioned the reality of the situation. Had she been bumped on the head? Maybe this was a dream, or delusion, or…

Miroku wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her to him. For once, his hand did not migrate down. It remained looped around her waist, holding her gently yet firmly against him. He pressed their other hands between them, lacing their fingers over his heart. Sango felt his heart beat racing. Just as she thought it couldn't get any more surreal she felt him tremble. _He's frightened?_

She might be in his arms, but he could feel her muscles still tense and unyielding. Now that she knew she had his love, was she having second thoughts about what she said at the river? Miroku had faced countless demons and the minions of Naraku. He had seen the gates of hell, and battled human foes that seemed more deadly than demons. Yet, nothing had terrified him more than this moment; this moment where his heart lay open and ready for the taking.

"You're shaking," Sango said weakly.

Then she began to tremble. Miroku understood.

"I was afraid you would reject me," He said softly, "But you're just as scared as I am."

"You say things like this all the time," Sango said bitterly, "Just to get your hands on any woman stupid enough to believe it. Why should I believe you are sincere?"

"You have no good reason," Miroku admitted, "Then I shall prove it. Every day of what is left of my life."

With that he released her and turned toward the path. He smiled his light-hearted smile and said, "Come, we must catch up."

Sango blinked but couldn't help smiling back at that goofy smile of his.

"Agreed," Sango said and they ran down the path together.

…………………………..

Kagura may have thought her ideas were private but she was born of Naraku's flesh. They shared a bond that she could not possibly understand. He could hear her thoughts, feel her despair, and even experience her small glimmers of hope.

Naraku could crush almost any opponent at any time, but there was something so dreadfully dull about it. He liked a complete victory. He didn't just want to win by brute force; he wanted to crush his opponents right down to their very souls. Kagura was no exception. She dared, after being gifted with such strength from his flesh, to defy him. She would be a sweet victory. He would be able to feel the exact moment when her heart breaks.

He smiled and made his way to her room. There she was sleeping. Her pillow was wet with tears. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the bed. First surprised dawned in hers eyes then pure unbridled fear. _Delicious_. Naraku thought as he flung her carelessly across the room.

"I thought I might go ahead and kill you," Naraku said, "But even that would waste my time. You are no threat to me. You are less than worthless."

Just then Kagura felt her heart beating in her chest. Naraku smiled as her hands went to her sternum. He turned and said, "Now get out of my sight. I can not stand to be around such incompetence."

Kagura did not hesitate. She flew from her window and disappeared into the night sky. She looked back at the castle disappearing behind her and laughed. She didn't care what his reasons were. She was free.

Naraku smiled and whispered, "Enjoy yourself. Find that dashing demon with the emerald eyes you keep fantasizing about. Your freedom will be short-lived, and when it is over I will crush you all… Completely. Welcome to my empire of broken hearts."

Something mournful stirred within him and he crushed it down. It was Onigumu's treacherous heart, the first broken heart that Naraku began to build his empire on. Countless thousands had been added since then, and eventually he would cripple the spirit of the entire world.

………………….

Jackie: See ya next time!


	31. Falling

Jackie: Two chapters in one day. I do try to apologize in my own way.

………………………….

Chapter 31;

Kagura flew. She flew as fast as she could. She flew as if a devil were at her heals, and in a way she felt he was. Surely the devil himself could not be much worse than Naraku. She flew at this excessive pace through the night, as day dawned exhaustion started to settle in. Still she flew. No place was far enough away from his haunting laughter.

Her body began to tremble. Tears ran down her face. She was free. She was finally free. In delirium she reached out to the sun. _Free… Free to touch the heavens… _Then the world went black and she fell from the sky.

Eating lunch in a clearing below was none other than our favorite group of travelers. Rootousi was playing with Rin when he noticed an odd shadow growing larger on the ground in front of them. He had grown to know the shadows of birds and various flying demons as they passed over head. He could tell you when it was the shadow of a cloud as well. But this shadow had no wings, no claws, and no amorphic wisps. It was simple a long dark spot. A dark spot that seemed to be growing four appendages and… _Why don't you just look up, dummy?_

Rootousi looked up and shrieked, "Oh CRAP!"

He lunged into the air and snatched Kagura from her mortal descent. He landed gracefully cradling her in his arms. The first thing he noticed was the blissful smile on her face, and the second were the bruises on her face. She had been struck repeatedly and very recently. So why was she smiling? And why had she fallen from the sky?

"Put her down, Rootousi," Sesshomaru said coldly behind him, "Had you been a second later I would not have been able to stop the blow of my sword."

"So you saw her falling too?" Rootousi asked.

"Yes, but I had no intention of saving her," Sesshomaru said, "She belongs to _him_. She is dangerous. Stand aside."

Rootousi would have told him where to stick it but Rin spoke up first, "But it's not fair, my lord! Kagura is a slave, not a servant. She hates Naraku! Don't you remember? She asked for your help and… You turned her down."

Some new expression dawned on young Rin's face. Was it… Disappointment? In him, lord of the western lands? Sesshomaru thought to lash out at her in anger. How dare she impugn his honor! But a small ache pierced his heart. Rin wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at her feet with shame. Sesshomaru turned on his heal saying, "When she wakes up, bring her to me for questioning. If she was sent by Naraku, willing or not, she must be dealt with."

As soon as he withdrew Kagome and Miyoiki were at Kagura's side. Rootousi shoved them away and barked, "Do you think I got this old without being able to handle an injury or two? I will take care of her."

He stood up cradling her defensively against him. He gave a look at Sesshomaru's back that shot daggers. He grumbled as he walked away, "You're not going to touch her, you pompous ass. No one is ever going to touch her again."

Everyone within ear shot backed away. Rootousi took her down by a brook that was more like a glorified trickle of water. As a water source, it would do. He opened her kimono and stared, not out of perverse fascination but out of shock. Dark purple bruises lined her body and her delicate neck as though someone had hung her by her neck and used her as a punching bag. He bit back his anger and looked at her carefully. None of the injuries were life-threatening. He closed her kimono and sagged down against a tree for a moment.

No doubt it was her master that had done this to her. When he was done reflecting on the many ways he could inflict far superior pain on Naraku he scooped Kagura up into his lap. He wetted a small handkerchief in the water and started wiping her face. Tiny crusts of dried tears flaked away from her eyes. In mere moments her face was clean and glowing. She really was quite beautiful with her ruby lips and thick eyelashes. He smiled and loosed the binding around her hair. He pulled out a brush his last wife had so loved and began to gently brush out her mangled hair. When he was done, her hair hung over his knee like a shimmering main of liquid midnight.

"With hair like that, beauty," He said softly, "You should wear it down more often."

"Free—" She mumbled, "Free… Freedom…"

Rootousi pulled her close to him, resting her head against his chest. He waited there most of the day. He was actually quite surprised no one came looking for him. As the sun was setting, Kagura began to stir.

She could hear a heart beating beneath her ear. She was cuddled up to something warm. Was she being held? Whoever it was smelt like the forest on a crisp spring morning. There were hints of moisture and pine needles mixed with the musk of the forest floor, and spring flowers soaked in morning dew. Could anyone really smell that wonderful? No, of course not. _This is nice… _Thought. _What a great dream…_

"It's not a dream, beauty," Rootousi purred, "And as nice as this is, I could make it even nicer."

_I said that out loud… no… _Kagura laughed, quite certain she was dreaming. _Just a dream. I don't need to speak to be heard._ She said, "But it must be a dream. Naraku would never free me, and you smell too nice."

Rootousi smirked at her sleep-drunken admission about his smell, but before he could respond she sat up and turned toward him. She purred as she said, "But so long as I'm asleep, I'm going to enjoy this."

He gasped in shock as she plastered herself against him and plundered his mouth as ravenously as he had plundered hers. _She doesn't know it's real!_ His mind warned, but his body was far quicker to respond. He growled and rolled her roughly to the side until she was pinned beneath him. His hands explored her through the fabric of her kimono, and he nipped at her neck and collar bones.

Kagura moaned beneath him as her hands started their own exploration. Rootousi reached to undo her kimono when his mind reasserted. _THIS IS WRONG!_

Rootousi sighed and stood up. Kagura glanced at him, bewildered. Seeing her, sprawled out on the ground in front of him almost got him started again. He growled out, "This is NOT a dream."

He turned on his heal and stomped away from her saying, "Damn, stupid, I… HATE… Being the GOOD GUY!"

"Not a dream?" Kagura gasped and touched her burning lips, "Then I?"

The dread of embarrassment quickly subsided to the elation of knowing she really was free. She stood and yelled, "Rootousi, get your arrogant ass back here! I owe you something."

"Oh yes," Rootousi said, "I recall you telling me I would pay?"

Rootousi smiled and turned toward her. He stood in a cat stance and said, "Well, come collect then."

Kagura smiled a wicked smiled and simply start walking toward him. In spite of the calm cool expression on her face inside she was scared to death. What was she doing? She was about to throw herself at this man, and probably seduce him completely. She had no intention of anything deeper.

She was free. She was free to do what pleased her. This man, as infuriating as he was, pleased her with his touches. Didn't she have a right to be pleasured after so much pain? Did she really need to make excuses? She wanted this, and she was free to take it.

Rootousi blinked as she sauntered toward him. Was she? Could she possibly be? He looked her up and down and asked numbly, "Wh-what are you-?"

"Making you pay," Kagura said and gripped the collar of his shirt, "With interest."

With that she pulled him to her roughly and planted a kiss on him that was sure to melt his bones. At first he responded hungrily but then he pushed her away. He went into a fighting stance again and asked, "What the hell is going on here? One minute you can't stand me, and then the next time I see you you're practically in heat over me."

Rootousi arched a brow, "You're only half demon, spawn of Naraku, correct? Sesshomaru told me all about it. Half demons don't have heat cycles."

"Yes I have that annoying human monthly trend that has ruined some of my best kimonos," She scoffed, "But the up side of that is being willing to have sex at just about any time."

She winked at Rootousi and he had to force down a smile. He growled, "Don't change the subject! What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"No change of heart," Kagura drawled, "I still think you're horrible, but you ignite a certain hunger in me. Now that I am free to explore it…"

She let that last sentence trail off on purpose. Rootousi still looked quite confused. He slowly lowered his hands and said, "So… You're free?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?" Rootousi asked.

A sudden pain hit Kagura's heart. _Worthless…_ She stamped it down and remembered that under previous circumstances she wouldn't even feel her heart. She leaned back against a tree and felt her heart beat in her chest. She relished the sensation of its steady rhythm.

Rootousi was officially lost. One minute she looked like she would start crying, and the second she was rapt with joy, leaning against a tree like she might be swept away. He again noted her bruises. Without thinking he bridged the gap between them and found his fingertips lightly brushing a bruise on her cheek. Her ruby lips curved into a soft smile, and he sighed. _Such a beauty._

"Did he give you these bruises?" Rootousi asked softly, "And then he kicked you out? Is that it?"

Kagura's eyes flung open and she glared at him, but this close she could not mask the watering of her eyes. She struck at him. How dare he! How dare he refuse her and then make her feel this way. He was the one making passes at her all this time and now he had the gal to refuse _her_ advances.

Rootousi was caught off guard. Her fist made contact with his jaw, and he sputtered for just a minute trying to process what just happened. Then it sunk in. In his thousands of years he had seen this before. Her fist was still in contact with his face and he turned his face slowly back to her, forcing her fist back with nothing but the strength of his jaw and neck.

He planted his hands to both sides of her, effectively pinning her between him and the tree. Kagura shut her eyes and prepared for the assault, but there was none. Slowly, tentatively she opened her eyes, and she lowered her fist. Rootousi's emerald eyes were not angry, at least, not at her. In them she saw the deepest empathy, and tenderness. He smiled shyly at her and said, "I understand, beauty. No one will ever treat you that way again."

He closed his eyes and turned from her. He whispered with tight fists, "Not so long as I live."

What was he saying? Kagura felt warm all over. She felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. She shook it off and glared at his back. She sniffed and growled, "Hey! I don't need anyone's protection, and I don't your sympathy."

"Of course not," Rootousi said off-handedly, "You're not helpless."

He flashed her a dashing smile and chimed, "So, you coming or what?"

With that he started to walk away. Kagura gaped at his back. For a moment she hesitated, but for some reason beyond her comprehension, she followed…

Neither noticed Naraku's poisoness insect buzzing off into the night sky. Naraku's laughter was particularly haunting that night.

……………………..

Jackie: LOVE YOU!


	32. A few chapters together

Jackie: This is actually a couple of chapters but I'm publishing it all together since it's been a while. WARNING SOME LEMON CONTENT

…………………………

Kagura was mindfully silent. She knew she wasn't trusted. What she couldn't figure out is why she just didn't leave. Without thinking her eyes found Rootousi. She quickly looked away and told herself she was with them to get some sort of revenge against Naraku.

Rootousi glanced at his lovely new interest. Perhaps, once she realized how deeply in love with him she was, she would be the mate that finally bore him the children he so desired. He smirked to himself. She would certainly be the most attractive mate he'd had, and she was full of fire. He knew that made for an _interesting_ love life.

Kagome was still giving Inuyasha the cold shoulder. She stared into the fire as if trying to burn hotter than it. She glared at Inuyasha whenever he so much as flinched in her direction. However, beneath her outward anger she was again hit with her desperate and unrequited love for him. She had the most popular guy in school just hanging on their next date, and the devotion of a demon known as Koga. Koga was pretty darn hot too, but just not what she wanted.

She wanted the one person she couldn't have. A person whose love belonged to some one he could not have unless he followed her into the grave. It was worse than him being in love with another woman because it ultimately meant he would choose death over her.

_I'd rather die than be with you… That's what he's basically saying… And yet I cannot leave him…_

She made sure to give him an extra harsh glare on that thought. He promptly hid behind Miroku.

Inuyasha, between dodging the daggers that seemed to shoot from Kagome's eyes, had his own thoughts to wrestle with. Sesshomaru was right, as much as it pained Inuyasha to admit that. Kikiyo was a completely different person now, and the only way for him to even have a chance of recapturing what they had was to follow her in death. Besides that… He stole a glance at Kagome… Did he really want to die?

Sango was trying very hard not to look at Miroku. Miroku was racking his brain with ways to prove his affection. Rin and Shippo were playing, and Ah-Un was already half asleep. Jaken was still out having Miyoiki's clothes made and that left the lord and lady of the western lands.

Miyoiki was watching the crowd and trying not to look at her husba-er-mate. Why was this still bothering her? Surely she was more adaptable than this. She didn't need some silly ceremony… Did she?

Sesshomaru's eyes grazed over the crowd. He was aware of the tension, but had no experience in calming it. He had set out with single-minded determination to avoid such situations. Besides that he had no real interest in trying to fix it. His eyes kept finding their way to Miyoiki.

There was something different about her tonight. She smelled different. She was acting different. She was avoiding his gaze. He knew the immediate problem was that silly notion of the _human_ ceremony of marriage, but something else bothered him. Her smell kept aggravating his senses as if it should be obvious. His brain did the math backwards. Tonight was Saturday. Friday and Saturday were often their most intense love-making sessions because of her heats. Two weeks ago they joined forces with Inuyasha. A week before that, they had become mates. Three uninterrupted heat cycles and… Tonight… No heat scent, no intoxicated dash away from the party while trying to find a dignified reason to be excused.

_Once a week until she conceives._ Sesshomaru stood up slowly. Everyone looked to the lord, including Miyoiki. Sesshomaru looked at her and said, "Stand."

Sesshomaru did not wait he reached down and pulled Miyoiki up with him. He then dipped her back in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. The whole party blushed and looked away as Miyoiki all but melted in his strong arms. He withdrew his lips and whispered, "I shall return."

He faced the party and said in no uncertain tone, "I will return in one week. You are to guard her with your life. If anything happens to her I will slaughter you all."

Before anyone could respond he disappeared into the sky. Miyoiki was left breathless and dumbfounded. She all but collapsed into a sitting position. Kagome blinked asked, "What was THAT about?"

"I have no idea," Miyoiki said between ragged breaths.

"She's pregnant," Rootousi said plainly.

"WHAT?" Miyoiki shrieked, "How can you possibly know that?"

"Your scent didn't change into musk this week," Rootousi answered, "I was wondering when stuffy there would notice. No scent, no heat, no heat means pregnancy."

"Pregnant," Miyoiki breathed.

What ensued were hoots from the guys and shrieks of joy from the girls. Everyone around her congratulated her, but inside Miyoiki didn't know what to feel.

Naraku normally would have jumped at the opportunity to get at Miyoiki while her dearest Sesshomaru was away. Not this time. No, this time he wanted them all. He wanted to dismantle every bond, crush every spirit and make them beg for death together. He glared at their happiness, but relished the moment in which it would all crash down around them.

……………………….

Jaken showed up the next day with Miyoiki's new clothes, and griped about her lack of interest in them. It wasn't until the situation was explained that he knew why. She might not fit in them for much longer.

Miroku left later that day for something he "had to find". He promised he would return and made Sango promise not to follow. Sango spent the rest of the day growling at the empty fire pit. Inuyasha grumped about sitting around and waiting for Sesshomaru while Kagome continued to fume at Inuyasha. Kagura was doing a little fuming herself. She did not join this group to sit around and wait.

Kagura stood and walked into the forest as she said, "This is ridiculous. I didn't become free to waste my freedom waiting."

Rootousi smirked giving her a head start before he also excused himself from the campsite. He caught up with her in no time. He found her undressing by a hot spring and decided the settle in and enjoy the view from the treetops.

Kagura stripped down and waded into the warm mineral water. She leaned back against a rock and closed her eyes. Rootousi blinked, surely she wasn't sleeping. Didn't she know how dangerous that was in the water? He was watching over her for now, but later he would have to have a talk with her.

He decided not to allow that to ruin his fun. He let his eyes drink in the sight of her naked form, shimmering beneath the pure, clear water. He watched her long black hair ripple with the lapping of the waves against her ample chest. He growled with frustration as need pulsed to that which made him male.

Below him Kagura had indeed fallen asleep. In her dreams she was enjoying her bath when a shadow emerged from the forest. Rootousi, wearing none of his usual gear, stood before her in loose pants and an open gi top. He smiled wolfishly down at her and asked, "Want some company?"

Kagura clamored for cover but he was upon her in mere moments. He pressed her firmly against the rock ravaging her lips and pressing his bare, wet chest against hers. She moaned in ecstasy.

That moan reached her lips in the real world as well and Rootousi watched with even more rapt attention. _She's dreaming._ She writhed and moaned with pleasure. _It's a GOOD dream at that._ Kagura bucked her hips slightly and gasped out, "Rootousi…"

If he wasn't turned on before, he was now. It was short lived however as she slid beneath the water. _Oh crap! She'll drown!_

He dove into the water and pulled her up sputtering and gasping for air. He smiled at her when she finally became aware and said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to fall asleep in the water?"

Kagura went stiff. She was naked, completely naked in his arms. Rootousi cast her the same wolfish grin she'd seen in her dreams and he said, "I only meant to save you, but it seems I'm having a hard time letting go."

Kagura's body was invaded by heat. She blinked wide eyes at Rootousi and stuttered, "I-I…"

"I'll leave," Rootousi said, "If you want me too, beauty. What he did to you was awful, and I would never want hurt you like that but…"

Rootousi's well practiced hand found one of her breasts. He cupped it add pinched the nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger as he said, "I can make you feel wonderful, if you'll let me stay."

For emphasis he slid his lips gently across her wet collar bone. Her head rolled back and she whimpered with pleasure. Rootousi smiled against her flesh and carried her to the embankment. He laid her down in the plush lady's-hair ferns and began his assault on her senses. He had the capability to create quite convincing illusions and had found that as useful in bed as it was on the battlefield. He withdrew from her body and watched as his illusion took hold.

Kagura didn't know what had hit her. Her body was being groped, caressed, licked, and nibbled on by thousands of hands and mouths. Every part of her that could feel pleasure was on fire. She reached out, trying to hold on to the real Rootousi and he obliged her once he was fully disrobed. He growled against her neck. It always excited him to see a woman in the throws of pleasure. There was something about the look of surrender in their eyes that ignited the darker half of his demon side.

He allowed his illusion to continue while he also enjoyed her body beneath his real hands and lips. He nipped her collar bone as he slid a hand down to caress the silken folds of her womanhood. Kagura bucked against his careful, skillful ministrations. He could see in her shuttering that she was close to climax already. He finally allowed himself to slip between her thighs.

At first he rubbed himself against her, further teasing her excited core. He waited for her whimpering to border on begging before he plunged into her. She did not even quiver in shock when he broke her maiden head. Some women didn't feel it, and he was happy to see that she was one of them.

Instead she clawed, whimpered, and writhed more fiercely than before, and he again indulged her. He pounded into her harder and faster with every moan and whimper. He filled her with every last inch until he felt her constrict around him. Her body quaked in orgasm, and he was lost as well. It was not until her body emitted its final quiver that he allowed the illusion to subside.

Kagura looked drugged and Rootousi ate it up. There were two truly beautiful things in life. Once was children, and the other was seeing the woman you love thoroughly satisfied. He grinned down at her as she finally focused her eyes on him. He was surprised to hear her purr seductively at him. _I'm free, and I deserve some pleasure._ She thought.

She kissed him and her hands clawed up his back. _I'm free, I am the master now._ She growled against his lips, "Mine."

Rootousi growled in approval. Most women weren't up for round two directly after their first encounter, but Kagura continued to delightfully surprise him. He smiled against her lips and said, "All yours. Please feel free to take advantage of me at any time."

They weren't seen again until the next morning.

………………………………………

Miroku arrived in the middle of the night growling his frustration. He glared down at the pitiful bouquet of wildflowers that had already begun to wither. He had visited three local villages and could find no present grand enough, lavish enough to woo Sango and convince her of his intentions. A day and half of a night of searching and a handful of rotting wildflowers was they best he could do.

"Miroku," Sango said gleefully, "You're back!"

Miroku shoved the flowers behind his back and smiled brightly at her. He tossed the flowers on the side of the path and said, "Sango? What are you doing up so late?"

He prayed the darkness of night had concealed him discarding the flowers. Sango came to a halt before him and said, "It's hard to sleep around everyone when they're like this."

Sango lied. She'd been up waiting on him. He smiled because he knew. He entertained her however and asked, "What's happened since I left?"

"Well, Miyoiki has been kind of out of it," Sango answered, "Jaken and Rin have been asking a million questions a minute. The dragon snores, and Rootousi and Kagura haven't been seen since soon after you left. Inuyasha looks like he's thinking WAY too hard, and Kagome gets closer by the minute to exploding in his general direction. Shippo is the only peaceful one beside Kirara. Kirara has stayed beside me the whole time nervously glancing around."

"How horrid for you to be amongst all that tension," Miroku said cattishly, "We should just bed down at a nearby village until they all decide to cool down."

Sango noted the smirk on his face and she asked, "Just what do you mean by 'bed-down'?"

Miroku tried to look innocent and then shrugged his shoulders, "Forgive me, Sango, old habits die hard."

"So just what were you doing at those villages today?" Sango asked through gritted teeth.

"I ah…" Miroku started, trying to find a way not to sound lecherous and simultaneously hide the fact that he was out looking for a gift for her.

"I should have known," Sango sighed.

Sango turned around but Miroku grabbed her arm. He turned her to him and said, "It wasn't like that."

"What WAS it like?" Sango yelped, "Did she slap you on the first line or the second."

"There was no 'she' and no 'line'," Miroku pleaded, "Please, Sango. I can't tell you why I was there but I swear on my father's grave that I was not womanizing."

Sango blinked. Miroku had never used that oath before and he took his father very seriously. She nodded slowly and saw him relax. He smiled and asked, "Would you like to go to town with me tomorrow?"

Now she knew he was telling the truth. He would never return to a town he had swindled, or been womanizing in. Sango nodded numbly and Miroku smiled as he said, "Well, then. Tomorrow. I'm going to get some rest."

Miroku smiled devilishly to himself. He would drag her all over those towns tomorrow. She was a woman and she was sure to gawk over something pretty. He just had to take note of what she wanted and return the next day. Quite pleased with his cleverness, he settled in and went to sleep.

…………

The next morning Kagura and Rootousi emerged from the forest looking composed and energetic. But their entrance was all but ignored.

"You're leaving with Sango?" Inuyasha roared, "First Rootousi and Kagura, now you two? What does everyone think is going on here? What if Naraku attacks? That leaves me and Kagome watching over Rin, Jaken, and the pregnant woman!"

"I assure you," Miroku started, "That this is of the utmost importance."

"What is 'of the utmost importance' here is protecting that woman," Inuyasha pointed, "Or have you forgotten that Naraku is after her and has a habit of attacking when we are at our-"

"We're back," Rootousi announced, "I guess they can have a turn now!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and they mounted Kirara. They were specks in the sky before Inuyasha could respond. Inuyasha growled, "That wasn't my point! My point is-"

"I would rather I was left to face him alone actually," Miyoiki said softly.

"What?" Inuyasha shrieked.

"He's had control of me twice now," Miyoiki explained, "And I have witnessed what my power is capable of. If he gains control of me again and you are near… You will all be destroyed."

"We can handle ourselves," Kagome said cheerfully, waving as if the problem were a fly she was shooing away, "We've been through a lot you know."

"I don't care what you've been through," Miyoiki growled, "Don't you understand? That light that night was me."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared with shock. Miyoiki continued to stare of into space as she said, "I left a two mile crater in which EVERYTHING was reduced to ash."

Miyoiki stood and walked toward Inuyasha slowly, keeping her ominous tone, "And for three miles around that there was little more that scattered bits of rubble. Around that was a mile of broken trees split, shredded, and uprooted by flying debris from the original explosion."

She looked Inuyasha square in the eyes and said, "You won't have time to run. None of you will. If it happens again. You… WILL… DIE."

Inuyasha smiled his cocky smile and said, "Sounds like fun."

"How terrible," Kagome said softly, "I understand why you've been so distant now."

Everyone blinked and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked up at Miyoiki and said, "You're afraid of being his tool again and causing more damage."

Kagome stood and put a hand on Miyoiki's stomach, "This is in the way. That's why you haven't been happy about the baby coming, isn't it?"

Miyoiki said nothing. At first she appeared angry. Then she began to shiver, and her eyes watered. Finally she ground out, "I killed him the first time Naraku had me, and I cost him his castle, his mother's necklace, and who knows what else the second time. I cannot allow a third time to happen."

"But you will bare him an heir," Rootousi said, "Nothing you've destroyed is worth half as much as that. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

"It was not my intention," Miyoiki corrected, "But it WAS my fault. No one can deny that if I wasn't here it wouldn't have happened."

"That's just stupid!" Inuyasha blurted out, "Yeah, there are a lot of things that wouldn't have happened if you weren't here. One of them is Sesshomaru never falling in love. I don't know how you did it, but you got through, and I'm sure _he_ would trade a thousand deaths for you."

Kagome smiled lovingly at Inuyasha. Sometimes, just sometimes, he reminded her of why she loved him so. Miyoiki only walked back over to the tree she was leaning against and look off into the distance. Inuyasha growled and sat on the opposite side of the fire. Shippo and Rin were practically hiding under a rock from all the tension. Jaken was shuffling his feet and staring at the dirt he was kicking up.

Finally Jaken lifted his head and said, "As much as it pains me to say it… Inuyasha is right. My lady, Miyoiki, if you are contemplating self-sacrifice, reconsider. As cold as my noble lord seems I believe it would destroy him if you ceased to be."

Miyoiki thought back to the scene she'd witnessed. She remembered Sesshomaru howling and clutching her broken body. She fought back the tears. What could she do? The one way to guarantee the safety of her beloved was to sacrifice herself, but in doing so she would destroy him and their baby. Either way, Sesshomaru looses.

Miyoiki had faced unimaginable horrors in her training as a priestess. However, nothing could prepare her for the terror in her heart right now. There was only one option left. They HAD to win. Any other choice was complete failure, wounded spirits, broken hearts… and death.

…………………………………

"You are finished then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am," the old spider demon rasped, "It is my finest creation."

"Then let's see it," Sesshomaru said, with not so much as a hint of interest.

The old demoness smiled and pushed aside a drape of spider's silk. Behind it hung a shimmering white dress. Sesshomaru stepped forward to examine it.

"I used my finest silk and the silver strands of a unicorn's locks to make the fabric," The spider explained, "The translucence of my silk, mixed with the shimmering silver give it its unnatural glow. I studied the red marriage robes of the humans in the area, but from your description of your lady, this white garment seemed more fitting. I have had in enchanted and…"

Sesshomaru let the spider prattle on. He needed no convincing. The garment was almost as lovely as Miyoiki. It was the finest fabric he'd ever seen, decorated with embroidery that was beyond any mortal's abilities. Instead of being stitched in, the swirling design the covered the whole garment was actually even to the fabric. It was art, not the clumpy uneven stitching that left visible ridges in the frocks that most humans wore. It was speckled with flakes of polished silver, and studded with blue diamonds.

"I used the description of her skin in its design," She continued, "I tried to make a garment that spoke of her unique beauty. Does it please you?"

"It does," Sesshomaru said and tossed the old spider double the pay she had asked.

Before he left, he commissioned the spider to make some maternity gowns. His next stop was for the ring.

"Yes, of course it's done," The troll sneered, "You got the payment I asked for?"

"You will have it when I have seen the ring," Sesshomaru answered coldly.

The troll held out a magnificent band of woven white gold. The largest gem was a princess cut blue diamond, surrounding that where wings of slit cut aquamarines and blue sapphires. Sesshomaru pulled out a satchel of money and held out the requested amount to the troll. The troll smiled a sickening, toothless grin and said, "It is a beautiful ring, and from your urgent request last week I assume you need it very badly?"

"Your point?" Sesshomaru didn't look it, but he was already considering slitting this disgusting troll's belly with Tokijin.

"I'm afraid that amount is no longer acceptable," The troll said in his best imitation of Sesshomaru's voice.

It is been said that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery… But apparently Sesshomaru never heard that. He walked away no less rich, with a ring in his pocket and blood on his sword.

………………………..

"Do these look good?" Miroku asked helplessly.

"Well, I've seen fresher," Sango said, "Why are you pointing out everything we pass? You even asked if a trash basket looked good a few moments ago."

Miroku sighed. This was not going according to his plan. He was supposed to take Sango out to the three nearby villages and wait until her females genes took over. She was supposed to squeal with delight at something, and then he would get to play the hero and buy it for her. She had been completely uninterested all day, and his feet were screaming from his second day down every street in all three towns. Miroku shook his head and asked, "Well, would you like to stop for diner?"

"I am kinda hungry," Sango admitted.

"I know a good place," He said back numbly.

He led her to a small restaurant on the other side of town and sat her at a table before making his way to the counter to ask for tea. An old waitress hobbled over to Sango with a smile on her face and said, "My, my, you ARE pretty."

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"So what did he finally get you?" the old woman pried.

"Who, Miroku?" Sango asked, "Nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," The old woman said, "I just assumed you were the young lady he was scouring the town looking for a gift for."

"What?" Sango asked in shock.

"You must be his friend, maybe you came to help him today, yes?" the old woman giggled, "He was miserable by the time he got here yesterday. He had been all over the nearby towns searching for a gift for a beautiful young woman. He wouldn't stop talking about her. Nothing he'd found was good enough for her. As he left town, late at night, I saw him pick a bunch of wildflowers. No doubt out of desperation to get her _something_."

Sango believed for just a moment that Miroku had been in town for her. Then the old women talked about the wildflowers. He hadn't given her any such token. Her heart sank as he walked back over.

Miroku, in spite of his second day of failure, tried to make the best of the situation. He smiled cheerfully set a glass of hot tea in front of Sango as he said, "They have the best soup here. Would you like me to get you some?"

"No," Sango said sternly, shocking him, "I'd just like to drink my tea and head back to the others. We shouldn't have left Miyoiki alone in her state to go on some meaningless outing."

Miroku sank into his chair. Now she was mad at him? Why?

"Sango, I-" Miroku started.

"Don't," Sango bit, "Just don't. Not again. I'm not ever trusting you again!"

She stood up and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from him, away from her tears.

………………………….

Damn she was fast! Miroku ran after her, but she left him in her dust. It was all he could do to yell, "Sango! Please wait, SANGO!"

She didn't listen. She hopped onto Kirara and flew into the night sky. Kirara mewed nervously at her master's distress as Sango hiccupped cries into Kirara's fur, "Just… take me… back."

Miroku watched Kirara's flames disappear into the night sky. He didn't know what he had done this time, but he was going to find out. With a determined stride, he headed back on foot.

Sango landed just outside of the campsite. Her vision was so blurred by tears that she tripped on a small stone. Her face crunched on a bunch of dried leaves. When she opened her tear filled eyes she couldn't believe what she saw. Tentatively, scooped the bunch of dried wildflowers into her hands. She smiled and ran back towards the town. Kirara only mewed in confusion behind her.

Sango ran, her own tears blinding her. She ran back towards the town. Miroku ran towards camp in the opposite direction on the same path. Sooner or later, rates being relative, they would have to meet. And so, they did. Both of them skid to a stop about fifteen feet from each other, and stared for just a minute.

Miroku tried to think of what to say. Most women, in his experience, react with anger to asking them why they are angry. He could try apologizing and leave the reason for his apology blank. Sango would surely pick up on that. He could get down on his knees and beg, or…

"M-Miroku!" Sango cried and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

Miroku was taken aback to be sure, but then he smelt the fragrance of dead flowers. Still crushed in her right hand were the dried flowers he had picked for her. Sango mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I love the flowers that you got me."

Sango stepped back and opened her right hand to display what was left of them. It took Miroku a few moments to realize what he was looking at, and a few more moments to put together what had actually happened. Miroku blinked and blushed. He scratched his head as he said, "Yes, well, you should have seen them when they were fresh."

Sango smiled, and gently knuckled his upper arm. She blushed wildly and stared at her feet. Miroku had never seen anything more beautifully cute in his whole life. He outright laughed.

"HEY!" Sango yelped, "What's so funny?"

She clobbered him and left him rubbing his throbbing head on the side of the rode. As she pretended to storm off she couldn't suppress the smile on her face. Miroku gently stroked the developing lump on his head, waited for her to disappear up the path, and then laughed again.

"I love that woman," He sighed.

………………………………………..

Inuyasha crept close to where Kagome was sleeping. He hadn't been close to her in almost a week and it was driving him nuts. In fact, getting this close recently was all that was needed to get sat. He got so close he could feel her breath on his face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "What are you doing."

"EEeeeEEEeee," Inuyasha whimpered and jumped back from her, "I, ah, thought I saw a bug… It was nothing though… I know you hate bugs…"

Kagome sat up and gave him her best "yeah right" face, and Inuyasha cowered. He prepared himself for the 20th --or was it the 30th?—sit command today. Kagome watched him and stared at his submission rosary. Kikiyo could find the rest of the jewel, and she had seen the evidence too many times now to kid herself any more. The same argument played out in her head again.

_There's no place for me here… I know that, but..._

_I said I would stand by him… I can't stop myself…_

_I can't stop thinking about him… The real reason I keep coming back is…_

_Is…_

Inuyasha realized he hadn't been sat and looked up cautiously to see Kagome on the verge of tears. Inuyasha blinked and said sheepishly, "Kagome?"

_I love him… I love Inuyasha… I can't help it… God, I'm such a fool…_

Inuyasha saw tears forming in her eyes and instantly moved to her side. He gently took her into his arms and said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I had upset you that much."

"It wasn't that," She whimpered.

"Then what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome bit her lip and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to answer. She couldn't say that to him. She'd make a fool of herself… again. That's when the rosary poked at her face.

_The rosary…_

Kagome muttered the incantation Kiede (god ANOTHER hard to spell name, Kikiyo's sister) had told her for removing the rosary as soon as it became apparent that Inuyasha would not harm Kagome. She told herself she hadn't removed it because he didn't deserve it, but the real reason…

_It binds him to me. It keeps him from being at her side…_

Kagome lifted her hand and the rosary released from Inuyasha's neck on bead at a time. The beads flew to her fingertips and created and complete and freed rosary. Inuyasha could only sit there, stunned. Kagome pulled away from him roughly, laid down, and turned away from him to hide the tears in her eyes.

_Now go to her._

Inuyasha sat there, arms open, blinking, and wondering if he was dreaming. He scowled down at Kagome and barked, "Hey, what gives, this some kinda trick or something? I bet you now a way to sit me without, huh, is that it? This is some joke between you and that old bag Kiede!"

"No," Kagome tried to say with a steady voice, "You're free. Do what whatever, Go wherever, and to whoever you please."

"What?" Inuyasha breathed.

Kagome sprang up and yelled, "Are you deaf, you stupid mutt? I said you're free. I'm sick of your ego and temper and… AND YOU! Just go!"

She flung herself back over burying her face under the blanket. She didn't want to look him in the eyes any longer. He would realize she was lying, or worse, she would see the pain in his eyes.

"Ka… Kagome," Inuyasha rasped as though his living heart had been ripped from his chest.

"Go away!" she shouted from under the covers.

Inuyasha slinked away from her like a dog with its tail between its legs. For the rest of the night he watched his own feet. His ears sagged sorrowfully and he glanced up through his bangs at her sleeping form. He was so hurt by her words that he could not smell the tears that gave her away.

Kagura and Rootousi did their best to ignore the tension the next day. Miroku and Sango were too busy staring at each other like love-struck teenagers. The kids had gotten so used to the tension that they no longer noticed it while they played. Miyoiki was thankful that no one's attention was on her.

She stroked her belly, which hadn't begun to show yet. In spite of this she could feel something stirring there. The more aware of it she became over the last week, the more she loved it. She looked to the sky for her beloved husband, and her heart filled with longing and fear. She missed him, it was that simple, and any thought of Naraku nearly brought her to tears. She was caught in an impossible situation.

She used to scoff at people who said their situation was impossible or hopeless. She'd tell them that they just weren't looking hard enough for a solution. Usually, after talking with them a while, the solution would become obvious. Some of them would thankfully take her advice while others found any excuse to continue to wallow in their misery.

So, for the thousandth time since she woke, she thought it through. Naraku would stop at nothing to possess her power. He would hurt the people around her, her husband, and her unborn child to submit her if he had to. Then, when he had her power, he would use it to destroy them all. The best way to ensure the safety of her loved ones was to get rid of the problem, and the problem was her. That meant murdering the life developing inside her, so that was impossible.

Victory with their combined strengths was the only answer. They simply had to win. Naraku had survived her ultimate power, and so victory was not something she believed they could achieve. They were going to loose, everyone would die… She stroked her belly… _Everyone…_

An aqua light streaked across the sky and landed in the clearing without making a sound. When it materialized Sesshomaru was standing there holding and human priest by the scruff of his neck with one arm. With his other arm, Sesshomaru held above his head a huge bundle, which he dropped on the ground. The priest, who had his eyes closed in terror, blinked and looked around nervously. Sesshomaru dropped him as well. The priest started to crawl away when Sesshomaru said, "Do not move from that spot, or I will kill you."

The priest shrieked and swallowed the lump in his throat, but he froze in place and did not move. Sesshomaru scanned the tree line, where Miyoiki was all ready to her feet and running toward him.

Miyoiki saw Sesshomaru arrive and stood shakily. She was so weary from lack of sleep, that she questioned her eyes. Her wings trembled as she watched him. It became clear all at once that he really was there. The week that she had waited for him seemed like so much longer than that. She ran to him unable to stop the tears from pouring from her eyes.

Sesshomaru noticed the tears in her eyes and bridged what was left of the gap faster than the eyes could track. He was intent on inspecting her for injury, but she pushed his probing hands out of her way roughly and flung herself against him. Sesshomaru understood, and he rapped his arms around her. She was being a bit over-dramatic, but he had heard females were often this way when pregnant. Even the strongest female would become vulnerable and weepy when with child.

"You had to know that I would come back for you," He said to soft for anyone else to hear."

"I knew," She said back, "I just missed you."

Sesshomaru stepped back from the embrace. He had practiced this a million times in his head. His human proposal of marriage was perfect, but something caught his eyes. She was gaunt, her eyes had been crying more than just this moment, and she hadn't bathed. What was wrong?

His left had flung out, releasing his toxic whip. Twice it struck, and a third, leveling the three trees nearest to the three other males. Miroku, and Inuyasha jumped with surprise, but Rootousi just glanced over at Sesshomaru casually. Inuyasha roared, "HEY! What did you do THAT for? We kept anyone from hurting her while you were gone!"

"Did you bother to see that she wasn't eating or drinking?" Sesshomaru said back coldly.

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked and looked at each other. They had been too busy with their own problems to notice what Miyoiki was doing. Rootousi stood and said, "As I matter of fact, I tried several times to feed her, give her water, or get her to bathe. I don't think she's slept since you've been gone either. She'd only stare at me until I went away."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to Miyoiki who was trembling from exhaustion, though she didn't seemed to notice. She smiled deliriously at him and said, "I'm so glad your back. I'm—"

With that she fainted. Sesshomaru caught her and turned to the priest. With his usual chilling voice he commanded, "You will stay with my companions. If you attempt to escape I will hunt you, and everyone you love, down like vermin."

Sesshomaru carried Miyoiki away into the forest. The priest scurried over to the campsite and threw himself and Miroku.

"You keep company with demons?" The Priest cried, "Please, you must save me mighty monk!"

"You are in no danger," Miroku said calmly, "Just do as Sesshomaru says and you will be freed unharmed."

"Are you certain?" The priest asked.

"Well…" Miroku started, "Not really. He's kinda ruthless."

The priest sweat-dropped and Jaken croaked out, "Humph! MY honorable lord Sesshomaru has not the time to waste easily slaughtering pathetic humans such as you. Do as he says, and you will be spared your life."

"Yeah," Miroku said with a chuckle, "What he said."

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha scoffed, "He's a goner and you know it! My brother ain't into humans. He kills 'em like flies really. Yep… Yep, I'd say he's a goner."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, "You're scaring him!"

"MY lord Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him for nothing!" Rin cried.

And so the argument began over whether the poor old man would live to see his next birthday. The old man laid against a tree, and resigned himself to his fate as he said, "Well, at least I get a good show before I go."

………………………..

_A sweet scent… But strangely masculine… And the sound of running water… _

Miyoiki inhaled deeply. She knew this scent, the scent of her beloved husband, and the father of the child that grew within her. They were naked, and laying in the water. Sesshomaru sensed her stirring and growled, "What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all? You need nourishment, _our child _needs nourishment."

"I guess I wasn't thinking about that," Miyoiki said meekly, "My mind was elsewhere."

She was being so meek, and acting so weak. It was NOT becoming, but he had heard that women often acted strangely when with child. A smile curved his lips, and suddenly she was more attractive than ever. She wasn't just with child, she was with _his_ child. He nuzzled her hair, breathed in her scent and said, "Well, from now on your duty is to have your mind on only this."

He slid his hand to her stomach and made lazy circles on her bare skin. She nodded and curled up in his arms. She purred lightly. It was a sound that she had noticed Sesshomaru liked. She closed her eyes and again succumbed to exhaustion. Sesshomaru almost purred himself as he said, "Sleep well, my lady of the western lands."

And it was suddenly easy for him to remember why he was going to lower himself to the stature of a human for her tonight.

……………………….

Jackie: SOOOO sorry, I hope this makes up for it?


End file.
